


Ковбой

by ivanna



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: После смерти жены и сына Крис Лараби не верит, что он сможет жить дальше. Всю свою юную жизнь Вин Таннер борется за выживание. Сломленный дух и жажда жизни, что из них победит?





	1. Chapter 1

ПРОЛОГ

 

Просыпаться было тяжелее всего. Весь остальной день он мог занять себя работой на ранчо или утопить себя в бутылке, но в первые секунды между сном и бодрствованием, когда глаза оставались закрыты, но сознание просыпалось, он снова возвращался назад в то время, когда имел все. А потом вспоминал. Смерть, боль, вину, ненависть и одиночество. Эта пытка продолжалась каждое утро, каждое Богом проклятое утро на протяжении уже трех лет.

 

Крис Лараби зарылся лицом в подушку и несколько минут лежал неподвижно, набираясь сил, чтобы встретить новый день. Который, он был уверен, будет таким же, как и предыдущий. Бесцельное, бессмысленное существование в мире, для которого он стал изгоем. Когда привычный ледяной кокон безразличия сковал его душу, похоронив под собой все чувства, Крис поднялся с кровати.

Дом был такой же пустой скорлупой, как душа Криса, и его шаги гулко отдавались в звенящей тишине, когда он направился на кухню. Только брошенная на пол бутылка из-под виски указывала, что ею когда-то пользовались. Крис поднял бутылку и выбросил в мусорное ведро, потом принялся делать кофе. С кружкой горячего дымящегося напитка он вышел на веранду, не обращая никакого внимания на холод сентябрьского утра, пробирающийся под его темные рубашку и джинсы. Поставив кружку на перила, Крис направился к стоящей неподалеку конюшне. Его появление было встречено приветственным ржанием двух черных лошадей – единственных живых существ на этом ранчо. Ледяная пелена в зеленых глазах Криса немного отступила, губы дрогнули в попытке улыбнуться, когда он приблизился к высокому черному жеребцу с белой звездой на лбу.

\- Привет, парень, - прошептал Крис, зарываясь пальцами в длинную гриву.

Затем он посмотрел на стоящего в соседнем стойле черного жеребца с белой молнией на лбу и спросил сам себя:

\- Зачем я купил этого упрямого мула?

Покормив лошадей, Крис вспомнил, что собирался сегодня поехать в город пополнить припасы. Он накинул поверх черной одежды длинный черный кожаный плащ, в который кутался, как в свое горе,  и сел за руль черного RAM'а. Мощная машина с дизельным двигателем быстро доставила его в Денвер. Крис припарковался возле магазина, где покупал вещи для ранчо, и тут шестое чувство, выработанное долгими годами, предупредило его об опасности. Он вынул из бардачка "Беретту" и выскользнул из машины. В ту же секунду раздались выстрелы, и из магазина выскочили двое парней в черных масках на головах, которые продолжали стрелять через витрину. Крис молниеносно бросился наперерез и повалил одного парня на землю, одновременно обезоружив его, затем повернулся и наставил пистолет на другого. Они держали друг друга на мушке, но рука Криса была абсолютно неподвижной, прицел взят точно в сердце, тогда как рука парня заметно дрожала. Что-то в ледяных безжалостных глазах Лараби испугало его, и он сломался, выронил оружие. Зазвучали сирены, раздался резкий визг тормозов, место действия окружили полицейские. Крис опустил "Беретту" и равнодушно наблюдал за развернувшейся деятельностью. Остановилась еще одна машина, и полный удивления и недоверия голос воскликнул:

\- Крис?!

Лараби обернулся и сразу узнал Бака Вилмингтона. Огромного роста брюнет с роскошными усами выбрался из машины, бросился к Крису и крепко обнял.

\- Крис, старина, неужели это ты?!

\- Осторожно, люди будут говорить, - Лараби вывернулся из объятий.

Бак повернулся к полицейским:

\- Что здесь у нас, ребята?

\- Вооруженное нападение. Хозяин магазина убит, несколько выстрелов с близкого расстояния. Этот человек, - докладывающий полицейский показал на Криса, - остановил нападавших.

\- Опять за старое, Крис? – спросил Бак.

Тот равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, ребята, заканчивайте здесь с этим дерьмом, а мы поедем в участок, запишем показания.

\- Давно в Денвере? – спросил Бак у Криса в машине.

\- Нет.

\- Чем занимаешься?

\- Купил ранчо.

\- Правда?! – Бак явно не ожидал такого ответа.

Крис молча смотрел в окно. Впрочем, Вилмингтона совершенно не обескураживало отсутствие энтузиазма у Лараби, его собственного хватало на двоих.

\- Ты знал, что я перевелся в Денвер? – поинтересовался он.

\- Да.

Было немного больно узнать, что Крис знал, что он здесь, но не пытался встретиться. Но этого следовало ожидать.

\- Ладно, партнер, приехали, вот и участок.

 

Заместитель директора денверского офиса ATF _(прим. автора: Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives/Бюро алкогольных и табачных изделий, огнестрельного оружия и взрывчатых веществ – федеральная правоохранительная организация Министерства юстиции США)_ Орин Тревис сидел за своим столом и читал отчет по делу об убийстве Джеймса Поттера, 50 лет, владельца магазина по адресу улица Джефферсона, 40. Это дело представляло для него интерес по той причине, что его личный секретарь была женой, теперь вдовой, вышеназванного Джеймса Поттера. Кое-что в отчете привлекло его внимание, и он связался с DPD _(прим. автора: департамент полиции Денвера)_ с просьбой направить к нему детектива Вилмингтона. Когда тот прибыл, Тревис спросил:

\- Этот мистер Лараби. Вы давно знаете его, детектив?

\- Около 12 лет, сэр. Несколько лет мы работали вместе в полиции.

\- Здесь?

\- Нет, сэр. В Виргинии.

\- Похоже, этот человек хорошо знал, что делает, когда бросился на двух вооруженных преступников.

\- Так точно, сэр. До прихода в полицию он был офицером в SEAL. Navy SEALs _(прим. автора:_ _Navy_ _SEALs/"Морские котики" - основное тактическое подразделение Сил специальных операций ВМС США)._

Брови Тревиса удивленно взметнулись. Интуиция не подвела его. Этот человек, похоже, действительно то, что ему нужно.

\- Расскажите о нем, - не то попросил, не то приказал он.

Бак с готовностью повиновался:

\- Крис служил более 10 лет, был на хорошем счету у командиров, но потом подал в отставку по личным причинам. Устроился в полицию, вот тогда мы с ним вместе и работали. Потом… - Бак замялся, - потом мы оба перевелись в разные города и потерями связь.

\- И сейчас он ничем не занят, - констатировал Тревис.

\- Говорит, хочет заняться ранчо, - пожал плечами Бак.

\- Я хочу поговорить с ним. Я буду благодарен вам, детектив, если вы приведете его ко мне.

 

Баку не составило труда найти ранчо Криса, хотя оно затерялось в сельской местности за городом. Он приехал сюда ранним утром, до работы. Дом был тих и казался вымершим. Озираясь по сторонам, Вилмингтон прошел в спальню. И остановился на пороге, когда ему прямо в лоб уставилось черное дуло "Беретты".

\- Черт тебя побери, Крис, убери пушку!

Дуло не двинулось.

\- Какого черта ты врываешься в мой дом? – прохрипел Крис.

Бак присмотрелся. Лицо было небритым и осунувшимся, глаза красными и опухшими. Человек в запое, профессионально определил Вилмингтон. Это не радовало. Значит, Крис так и не стал на ноги.

\- Потому что серьезные люди хотят с тобой поговорить.

\- Пошли они к черту.

Крис, наконец, убрал пистолет и опять зарылся в подушку.

\- Крис… - Бак призвал на помощь все свое терпение и весь свой опыт общения с Лараби. – Заместитель директора ATF хочет тебя видеть. Понятия не имею, зачем ты ему сдался, но на твоем месте я бы выяснил.

\- Скажи ему, пусть катится к черту, - раздалось из-под подушки.

\- Я скажу ему, что ты придешь завтра, - вздохнул Бак.

 

Бак отнюдь не был уверен, что Крис его послушается, но по какой-то прихоти Лараби решил на этот раз исполнить просимое, и на следующий день Тревис внимательно изучал человека, сидящего перед ним в кресле. Человек с железной волей и стальными нервами, решил он. Да, именно этот человек ему нужен.

\- Мистер Лараби, как вы знаете, в составе ATF есть команды оперативников, которые занимаются полевыми операциями. Но в Денвере эффективность этих команд крайне низкая. У агентов нет выучки и опыта, они скорее аналитики, чем практики. Я пришел к решению создать особую команду, состоящую из тренированных, опытных практиков. Экспертов. Идеальную команду для полевых операций. И я предлагаю вам стать во главе этой команды. Технически сделать вас старшим агентом очень просто, учитывая вашу службу в SEAL и полиции.

\- У меня другие планы, - равнодушно ответил Крис.

\- Подумайте, мистер Лараби, - настоял Тревис. – Несколько дней назад вы остановили людей, которые убили человека и были готовы убить снова. Вас учили этому. Вы посвятили этому жизнь. Я предоставляю вам возможность применить ваши знания и опыт на пользу людям. Вы можете спасти других людей, перекрыв каналы поставки оружия в Денвер, убрав с улиц незаконных торговцев.

Лицо Криса оставалось бесстрастным. Затем он кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Но с одним условием.

\- Каким?

\- Я сам подберу людей для своей команды.

 

Первым, кого Крис пригласил в свою команду, был Бак, который с радостью согласился и перевелся из DPD и ATF. Затем пришел Джозая Санчес, который когда-то был священником, потом вернулся в мир и стал психологом. Джозая много лет работал в ATF, и Крис с первого взгляда оценил его. Одновременно с Джозаей появился Натан Джексон, бывший фельдшер, который из-за расовой дискриминации оставил скорую помощь и перевелся в ATF. Затем на пороге офиса Криса появился Эзра Стендиш, агент ФБР из Атланты. За Эзрой волочился шлейф темного прошлого, и даже до Денвера дошли слухи, что ним занимается отдел внутреннего расследования. Никто не знал, о чем Эзра и Крис говорили за закрытыми дверями кабинета, но Крис поверил своим инстинктам и оформил перевод Эзры, чем снял того с крючка. А потом в Федеральное Здание ворвался Джейди Данн, юный компьютерный гений, досрочно закончивший колледж. Его отпихивали из кабинета в кабинет, и, наконец, он оказался перед Крисом и со всей горячностью юности стал доказывать, что он годится для этой работы. За юношу заступился Бак, и Крис согласился дать ему шанс.

Их стали называть Team 7, хотя в команде было только шестеро.

 

***

Вин Таннер вел свой растерзанный "Джип" на север, в Денвер, Колорадо. Ему потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы отыскать Элаю Джо, и теперь он был намерен покончить с этим. Ничто его не остановит. У Вина Таннера никогда ничего не было, кроме его имени, и теперь даже это имя опозорено Элаей. Губы Вина сжались в тонкую линию, пальцы вцепились в рулевое колесо с такой силой, что костяшки побелели. Синие глаза с необычно яркой, насыщенного цвета радужкой сверкнули холодным огнем. Но Вин тщательно контролировал свою ярость. Он найдет ублюдка и заставит его признаться, что случилось с несколькими ящиками винтовок М16, исчезнувших без следа в маршальском офисе Далласа. В пропаже которых был обвинен Вин. И никому не было дела, что Джо, служивший вместе с Таннером, исчез на следующий день. Никто не собирался проводить расследование, чтобы убедиться в невиновности новичка-бессребреника. Но Вин сам мог защитить себя и восстановить правосудие. После того, как его с позором изгнали из Службы маршалов _(прим. автора: United States Marshals Service/ Служба маршалов США - подразделение Министерства юстиции США, которое обеспечивает деятельность федеральных судов, контроль за исполнением их приговоров, розыск и арест преступников и пр.)_ – и он еще дешево отделался, что не предстал перед судом – все двери стали закрыты для него. Но он нашел выход. Он стал охотником за головами ( _прим. автора: Bounty Hunter/буквально "Охотник за вознаграждением" – человек, за денежное вознаграждение занимающийся розыском преступников)_. И хотя за голову Джо он не получит вознаграждения, он выслеживал его с такой тщательностью, как ни одну другую свою жертву. После многих месяцев он нашел след, и теперь день и ночь ехал в Денвер.

Но все то время, что он выслеживал Джо, он чувствовал хвост за собой. За ним кто-то следил. Он не знал, кто это, и не мог найти ни малейшего подтверждения своим инстинктам, просто чувствовал это и все. И это заставляло его еще сильнее спешить в Денвер – пока он в состоянии это сделать, пока невидимый враг не настиг его.

 

ГЛАВА 1

 

Вин открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы: 6:00. В первую же секунду после пробуждения его тело было собранным, а сознание ясным. Плавным гибким движением он поднялся с кровати и прошел на кухню поставить кофе. Это не заняло много времени – квартирка была крохотной, почти без мебели, наполненная только самым необходимым. Но Вина это вполне устраивало. Здесь он не привлекал ничьего внимания. Здесь он мог сосредоточиться на своей цели. И сегодня, в пятницу, был решающий день.

Умывшись и одевшись, он опустился на колени возле кровати и вытащил из-под нее бронированный кейс. Обращаясь с ним как с величайшей ценностью, Вин открыл замок и отбросил крышку. Внутри на бархатном ложе лежала разобранная снайперская винтовка с оптическим прицелом. С методичной тщательностью Вин проверил оружие и закрыл крышку. Но не засунул кейс назад, а положил его на кровать – сегодня он ему пригодится. Вин бросил взгляд на часы: 7:05. Пора собираться и выходить на позицию. 

Он припарковал свой "Джип" напротив дома, где жил Элая, но остался в машине. Все чувства Вина были обострены, внимание было на пределе. Он нашел Джо несколько недель назад, но вместо того, чтобы сразу ворваться к нему в квартиру и потребовать объяснений, он залег и следил. И понял, что что-то происходит – Элая организовывал сделку. Он собирался продать кому-то партию оружия. И не нужно иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что это было оружие, украденное в Далласе. Вин видел потенциального покупателя – среднего роста вычурно одетого южанина – но не знал его. Сегодня должна была состояться сделка, и Вин был уверен, что она произойдет при свете дня.

Он не ошибся. Не прошло и пары часов, как Джо вышел из дома, сел в машину и направился к району складов. Вин последовал за ним. За прошедшие недели он хорошо изучил карту Денвера и теперь легко ориентировался на местности. Увидев, куда именно направляется Джо, Вин прекратил слежку и свернул – ему предстояло найти позицию для себя. Пока он еще не был уверен, что он будет делать, решать придется по ходу развития событий, но Вин был уверен как черт, что должен видеть все своими глазами.

Он занял позицию на крыше склада, граничащего с облюбованной Элаей открытой площадкой внутреннего двора. Не спеша собрал винтовку, установил ее, склонился к оптическому прицелу. Линзы приблизили фигуру Джо, стоящего возле своей машины. Видимость была идеальной.

Прошло еще какое-то время, и ворота, закрывавшие въезд во двор, распахнулись, пропуская черный "Мерседес" с тонированными стеклами. Машина остановилась возле Джо, дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась, и показался знакомый Вину южанин. С пассажирской стороны из машины вышел еще один человек, и они вдвоем с южанином подошли к Джо. Похоже, южанин был посредником или наемником, главный покупатель – второй. Вин перевел прицел на него и в ту же секунду почувствовал, что его сердце остановилось. Потом забилось вновь, но у Вина осталось чувство, что прежний Вин Таннер умер, а взамен родился другой. Мужчина, на которого он смотрел в прицел винтовки, был высоким, длинный черный кожаный плащ облегал его, не скрывая худобы. Одежда под плащом также была черной – рубашка и джинсы, никаких украшений, никакого яркого пятна, только левое запястье обвивал серебряный браслет часов. Мужчина был блондином, и темная одежда только подчеркивала золотистый цвет коротко подстриженных волос. Вин перевел внимание на лицо, обращенное к нему вполуоборот. Это было самое красивое лицо, что он видел в своей жизни. Высокие острые скулы, прямой нос, полные губы – нижняя недовольно надута. Мужчине было около сорока, его черты несли отпечаток зрелости и силы. Но сильнее всего на этом лице выделялись глаза. Зеленые, как папоротник, скованный заморозком.

Вин потерял счет времени, упустил ход сделки, пока смотрел на незнакомого мужчину. Резкое движение со стороны Элаи вернуло его к реальности. Он перевел прицел на Джо и похолодел – тот держал пистолет, нацеленный на мужчину в черном. И собирался его применить. Вин видел это в чертах Джо, в том, как напрягся палец на курке. Мужчина стоял неподвижно, смотря в черное дуло совершенно бесстрастно, как будто это не его жизнь должна была оборваться в следующую секунду.

Вин не раздумывал. Пусть этот человек скупщик оружия, пусть на его руках кровь невинных людей – он не может допустить, чтобы он умер. В мгновение ока он скорректировал прицел и выстрелил в Джо. В следующую секунду вокруг раздались крики:

\- ATF! Freeze!

Двор наполнился людьми в ветровках ATF и DPD с оружием наизготовку. Вин уронил голову на руки. Когда он снова посмотрел во двор, оперативники окружили блондина, кто-то поддерживал нервно обмахивающегося южанина, кто-то склонился над телом Джо. Вдруг блондин поднял голову и посмотрел точно на то место, где находился Вин. Таннер мог поклясться, что его не видно с земли, а солнце находится за его спиной и не может выдать линзы прицела отблеском, но каким-то образом блондин знал, где находится стрелок. Вин вздохнул и принялся разбирать винтовку. Лучше спуститься самому, чем ждать гостей.

 

Крис окинул взглядом двор. Операция была тщательно спланирована и шла гладко, пока Элая не решил схитрить и получить деньги, оставив себе винтовки. Или же он никогда и не думал продавать их.

\- Крис, мы опоздали. Опоздали на секунду, - к Лараби протиснулся Бак, его руки дрожали, лицо было мертвенно-бледным.

\- Все живы, - отрезал Лараби.

Он даже не посмотрел на тело Джо, как будто это была грязь под ногами. Вместо этого он поднял глаза вверх, на крышу склада, откуда прозвучал выстрел.

\- Достаньте снайпера, - приказал он.

\- Как он вообще там оказался, - удивился Бак, следя за взглядом Лараби. – Район был оцеплен. Чертова операция, все в ней не так…

Крис не слушал его, он давно привык пропускать безудержный поток речи Бака мимо ушей. Он увидел, как Натан оставил справившегося с шоком Эзру и отправился исполнять приказ Криса, крепко зажав пистолет в руке.

\- Крис, почему ты не надел жилет? – тихо спросил Бак.

Тот равнодушно ответил:

\- Жилет бесполезен при выстреле в голову.

 

Почему он не надел жилет, раздумывал Вин, спускаясь по пожарной лестнице. Если он агент ATF, почему он не обезопасил себя? Вин был уверен, что на блондине были только рубашка и плащ, порывы ветра прижимали одежду к его телу, и оно было слишком тонким, чтобы иметь еще слой брони. Когда ноги Вина коснулись земли, из-за угла раздалось:

\- Стой! Оружие на землю! Руки вверх!

Вин аккуратно поставил кейс возле ноги и поднял руки. Из-за угла показался высокий темнокожий человек в ветровке ATF, который держал Вина на прицеле. Вин кивнул себе за спину:

\- SIG заткнут за ремень сзади. Больше оружия нету.

Агент кивнул и вытащил пистолет из-за ремня джинсов Вина, затем похлопал по его карманам и разрешил опустить руки. Парень был на голову ниже и не представлял никакой угрозы для человека сложения Джексона.

\- Хорошо, пошли к боссу, - Натан подтолкнул снайпера в нужном направлении и кивнул на кейс. – Неси сам это.

 

Крис увидел, как Натан возвращается со снайпером. Молодой парень, лет 26-27. Выше среднего роста, худощавый – хотя под одеждой наверняка скрываются тренированные мускулы. Великолепно владеет собой -  и своим телом, которое движется легко и грациозно, и своей головой, не высказывая ни малейших признаков нервозности. Одежда заношенная, подчеркнуто обычная: вытертые джинсы, голубая рубашка, коричневая замшевая куртка. Сквозь расстегнутый воротник белеет футболка. На ногах удобные растоптанные ботинки. Все это совершенно не гармонирует с бронированным кейсом в его руке. Тонкой руке, обратил внимание Крис, почти прозрачной. Зеленый взгляд поднялся выше и встретился с взглядом огромных ярко-синих глаз, более древних, чем солнце, которое оставило морщинки в их уголках. Этот взгляд прожег Криса насквозь, достиг самых глубин его скованной вечным льдом души, и оставил его растерянным, потрясенным, неспособным понять, что же только что произошло и что изменилось. Одно он знал наверняка – в этих темно-синих глубинах он увидел целый мир, мир живых, который мог быть открытым для него.

Вин замер, перестал дышать, когда его глаза встретились с глазами блондина. Он знал, что до последнего вдоха его будут преследовать эти зеленые глаза, лед в которых на одно мгновение отступил.

Натан подтолкнул его, и Вин двинулся снова, к высокому блондину, ждущему его. Он выглядел точно так же, как через прицел снайперской винтовки. Порыв ветра распахнул черный плащ, открывая худое подтянутое тело. Да, Вин был прав, никакого бронежилета, черная рубашка облепила скульптурно вылепленную грудь, черные джинсы обтянули невероятно длинные ноги. Взгляд Вина вернулся к красивому, по-прежнему бесстрастному лицу, к зеленым глазам, которые теперь без стеснения рассматривали его.

Парень был симпатичным, даже смазливым, несмотря на упрямую широкую нижнюю челюсть. Его лицо было юным, располагающим к себе, обрамленным непокорными каштановыми кудрями.

Натан остановился возле Лараби.

\- Крис, это снайпер. Сопротивления не оказывал. С ним была винтовка и это.

Он протянул пистолет. Крис взял его и засунул за ремень своих джинсов на пояснице. Вин молча следил за его движениями.

\- Крис Лараби, старший агент ATF, - голос неожиданно мягкий, тихий.

\- Вин Таннер, охотник за головами, - сильный техасский акцент и хриплый тембр, это сочетание делало слова трудноразличимыми.

Светлая бровь Криса взметнулась.

\- Мы не знали, что он в розыске.

\- Он нет. У меня к нему личное дело.

Крис бросил взгляд на труп, который как раз упаковывали в мешок.

\- Настолько личное, что ты его застрелил?

Синие глаза опять встретились с зелеными. В них не было ни следа сомнений или сожалений, только абсолютная уверенность в себе.

\- Я видел пистолет. Видел, что палец напрягается на курке.

Крис кивнул. Таннер еще не знал, но в последний момент своей жизни Джо нажал на курок. Пуля ушла в небо, прицел был сбит выстрелом Таннера, который в это время отбросил Джо и вышиб ему мозги.

К ним подошел офицер полиции и обратился к Крису:

\- Старший агент Лараби, мы заберем этого парня.

Крис заверил Вина:

\- В моих показаниях и показаниях агента Стендиша, - кивок на южанина, который наблюдал за ними, - будет зафиксировано, что выстрел был необходимостью. Записи наблюдений это подтвердят.

Вин кивнул и хотел что-то сказать, но его прервал возглас высокого агента ATF, лицо которого украшали усы. Он только что закончил осмотр машины Джо.

\- Крис, винтовок здесь нет.

\- Как нет?! – воскликнул Вин.

Крис тотчас посмотрел на Таннера, глаза его сузились.

\- Что ты знаешь о винтовках?

Вин растерянно посмотрел на машину, на Лараби, провел рукой по растрепанным волосам, отбрасывая их со лба и приводя в еще больший беспорядок. Наконец, выдавил:

\- Так я же пришел сюда из-за винтовок.

Крис железной рукой отстранил полицейского.

\- Таннер остается с ATF. Дело не закрыто, - его тон не терпел возражений.

Взгляд Криса упал на бронированный кейс. От него не укрылось, как бережно снайпер относится к нему. Уголок рта Криса приподнялся, и он добавил:

\- Оружие убийства также остается со мной.

Вин едва сдержал улыбку, наблюдая за полицейским. Даже не будь Крис федеральным агентом, никто бы не решился спорить с ним. В людях силен инстинкт самосохранения. Полностью вычеркнув полицейского из вещей, достойных его внимания, Крис повернулся к Вину и приказал:

\- Поедешь со мной в офис ATF. Сейчас.

Вин кивнул, хотя его согласие не требовалось. Крис позвал усача, и хотя его тихий голос не мог перекрикнуть шум от царящей вокруг деятельности, его слышали все.

\- Бак!

Агент подошел к ним. Крис отдал несколько приказаний, потом кивнул Вину на кейс, и они вместе отправились к выходу со двора. 

 

Они добрались до Федерального Здания на служебной машине. Крис зашел в здание с вестибюля, чтобы получить пропуск для Вина – с лейблом "свидетель", обратил внимание Вин. Лифтом они поднялись на 11 этаж, где прошли по коридору к просторному офису, заставленными столами, шкафами, оргтехникой. Крис пересек офис и открыл дверь отгороженного стеклянной перегородкой кабинета. Стекло двери было украшено его собственным именем и званием. Крис вошел внутрь, не оборачиваясь, не обращая внимания, следует ли Вин за ним. Он пересек небольшое пространство кабинета и сел за стол, спиной к окну. Рука соскользнула за спину и вытащила SIG Вина. Открыв верхний ящик стола, он засунул туда пистолет. Вин остался стоять возле двери, его глаза сканировали интерьер скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. Большой стол, на котором стоит монитор компьютера, офисные принадлежности, пластиковые папки – все в безупречном порядке. Жалюзи на окне за столом подняты, открывая вид на город внизу и горы вдали. Под стеной продавленный диван с кожаной обивкой. Несколько шкафов, сейф. Перед столом стул, на который кивнул Крис:

\- Садись.

Таннер прикрыл за собой дверь, обратив внимание, что жалюзи на стеклянной стене опущены, но открыты, и подошел к столу. Он поставил кейс с винтовкой на столешницу и опустился на стул. Крис без видимого усилия сидя поднял кейс и опустил его на пол возле своего кресла. Вин ждал вопросов, но Лараби просто сидел, глядя на него. Ни один мускул его лица не дрогнул, глаза ни на миг не потеряли бесстрастного выражения. Вин решил взять инициативу на себя и засунул руку в нагрудный карман рубашки. Крис по-прежнему бесстрастно следил за ним. Вин вытащил несколько бумаг и протянул их Лараби.

\- Свидетельство охотника за головами и разрешение на ношение оружия.

\- Они мне не нужны, - ответил Крис. – Когда вернутся остальные, отдашь им, они заполнят все формы.

Вин кивнул и засунул документы назад. Крис достал из кармана сигареты и зажигалку и закурил. Вин был уверен, что курение в Федеральном Здании запрещено, но Лараби явно было плевать на правила. Взгляд Вина задержался на губах, сжимающих сигарету. Нижняя была более пухлой, неглубокая ложбинка разделяла ее посредине.

\- Где ты научился так стрелять? – поинтересовался Крис.

\- В армии, был снайпером.

\- А в армию как занесло?

Вин пожал плечами.

\- Мне сказали: "Ты нужен Дяде Сэму". Никому больше я нужен не был, вот и пошел.

\- Ты хорош с винтовкой.

Комплимент вызвал легкий румянец на щеках Вина. Неужели в наше время взрослый парень может краснеть, удивился Крис и решил перейти к делу.

\- Рассказывай.

\- Что именно?

\- Все. Откуда знаешь Джо, зачем тебе винтовки и что это за личное дело.

Вин помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и принялся рассказывать. Его техасский выговор заставлял слова звучать необычно, голос больше походил на рычание львенка, чем на человеческую речь, и Крис почувствовал, что это отвлекает его от самого рассказа.

\- После окончания срока в армии я устроился работать в Службу маршалов в Далласе. В каком-то деле фигурировали три ящика М16А2 с модифицированным цевьем, и я должен был отвечать за них. Вместе с Джо. Однажды ночью на офис напали, винтовки пропали, Джо, который дежурил в ту ночь, оказался с дыркой на голове и во всем обвинил меня. А на следующий день он исчез. Никто не проводил расследование, мне просто указали на дверь. Я принялся искать Джо. На это ушло время, но, наконец, он всплыл в Денвере. Я следил за ним здесь, видел, что он хочет продать украденные М16, но понятия не имел, что это операция ATF.

Уголки рта Криса дернулись в гримасе, которую только при очень большом воображении можно было назвать улыбкой.

\- А ATF понятия не имело, что кто-то следит за операцией.

Белые зубы Вина сверкнули в задиристой улыбке. Он подумал, что не завидует подчиненным Лараби, которым теперь влетит за халатность.

\- Мы квиты. Я понял, что сегодня будет заключена сделка, и занял позицию. Я не собирался стрелять, просто через прицел хорошо видно. Старина Элая не оставил мне выбора.

Выразительные глаза Вина, которые выдавали каждую его эмоцию, потемнели. Убив Джо, он потерял шанс очистить свое имя, и ненайденные винтовки забили последний гвоздь в гроб его будущего. Крис, казалось, понял все.

\- Мы доведем дело до конца, - пообещал он. – Расскажи все, что ты знаешь о Джо, что он делал в Техасе, Денвере, все, что тебе удалось собрать.

Вин кивнул. Да, у ATF были средства и возможности распутать этот клубок. Пока не поздно…

Крис увидел, как еще одно облако затуманило синеву глаз.

\- Что еще?

Вин заколебался. У него не было никаких доказательств, и это уж точно не касается ATF… но он знал, что Крис Лараби верит ему.

\- Все время, что я шел за Джо, я чувствовал слежку за собой. Не знаю, кто это и почему, они не трогали меня, просто я чувствовал это и чувствую сейчас.

Крис кивнул. Он знал, о чем говорит Таннер. Ему самому инстинкт не раз спасал жизнь.

Комната за перегородкой наполнилась голосами. Сквозь жалюзи Крис видел, как его люди, вернувшись с операции, сваливают в кучу коробки с вещественными доказательствами, рассаживаются за столы, включают компьютеры. Кое-кто бросил взгляд в сторону кабинета Криса, но никто не решился подойти к закрытой двери. Крис поднялся из-за стола и стянул с плеч длинный кожаный плащ.

\- Разденься, - предложил он Вину, кивнув на его замшевую куртку.

\- Не, прохладно, - отказался тот.

Крис удивился – температура в офисе была стандартной, но ничего не сказал. Повесив плащ в шкаф, он кивнул Вину, и они вместе вышли в главный офис. Разговоры тут же смолкли.

\- Джозая, - обратился Крис к огромному седому мужчине лет пятидесяти, - оформи Таннера. Свидетель по делу Элаи Джо.

\- Проходи, сынок, - добродушно пробасил здоровяк и показал Вину на стул возле своего стола.

 

Вин чувствовал на себе взгляды и изо всех сил старался не показывать свою панику. Он ненавидел быть объектом внимания. Крис остался в главном офисе, и это приносило облегчение. Когда с бумагами было покончено, Крис окинул взглядом своих людей и приказал:

\- В конференц-зал. Сейчас. Таннер, тоже.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел. Один за другим агенты последовали за ним.

\- Он думает, что до сих пор командует в SEAL, - пробурчал Бак себе под нос, но чуткое ухо Вина услышало его.

"Морской котик"? Тогда его самообладание неудивительно. Хотя каким ветром его занесло в ATF, удивился Вин.

Центр конференц-зала занимал круглый стол, окруженный стульями. Агенты уже заняли свои места, и Вин помедлил. Стулья возле Криса оставались свободными, никто, казалось, не спешил быть поближе к нему, и Вин занял место по правую руку от Криса.

Когда все расселись, Лараби представил Таннера:

\- Вин Таннер. Это он уложил Джо. И поможет нам с этим делом. Вин, это Team 7.

Крис по очереди назвал каждого агента. Вычурный южанин был Эзра Стендиш, специалист по работе под прикрытием, высокий усач – Бак Вилмингтон, прирожденный коп, темнокожий агент – Натан Джексон, медик, Джозая Санчес – психолог, мальчишка – Джейди Данн, компьютерный техник.

Покончив с представлениями, Крис приступил к делу и кратко передал своим людям разговор с Вином.

\- Джейди. Возьми у Вина все имена и адреса и пробей их через сеть. Найди любое место, где Джо мог оставить свое добро. Джозая. Свяжись с офисом Службы маршалов в Далласе, затребуй всю информацию по этому делу. Эзра. Через час чтобы твой рапорт был у меня на столе со всеми деталями перестрелки. Бак. Разыщи своих друзей из полиции, выведай все, что у них есть. Натан…

Двери конференц-зала внезапно распахнулись, и в комнату вошли два офицера в военной форме. Спину Вина обдало холодом. Вот оно, то, что он чувствовал все эти месяцы.

\- Старший агент Лараби? – обратился к присутствующим один из офицеров.

\- Я, - ответил Крис не поднимаясь и смеривая вошедших ледяным взглядом.

\- Капитан Дюк, капитан Бах. Мы требуем выдачи Вина Таннера в связи с делом по расхищению военного имущества.

Пятеро агентов и Вин удивленно уставились на офицеров. Ледяной взгляд и непроницаемое выражение лица Криса остались прежними.

\- Отказано.

Его голос был тихим, но таил угрозу. Офицеры остолбенели.

\- Но, старший агент, мы настаиваем… - начал было Бах, но его грубо прервал Лараби.

\- Таннер задействован в деле ATF и находится под программой защиты свидетелей. Если у вас есть что-то по этому делу, сообщите здесь и сейчас.

Крис не добавил "и убирайтесь", но это было очевидно.

\- Вы пожалеете об этом, - выдохнул Дюк.

Развернувшись на каблуках, офицеры удалились так же быстро, как и пришли. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Крис повернулся к Вину и спросил:

\- Армейское имущество?

\- В первый раз слышу, - покачал головой Таннер. – Эти винтовки были конфискованы у мексиканцев, взятых после перестрелки.

\- Ладно. Все распоряжения остаются в силе. Натан, не спускай с Вина глаз и никого не подпускай к нему. Если еще кто-то захочет забрать его, сразу звони мне, - Крис поднялся из-за стола. – Я к Тревису.

Быстрым решительным шагом Лараби вышел из конференц-зала и направился к лифту. Он верил Вину и чувствовал, как того все сильнее затягивает в опасную трясину. И был намерен бороться за него любой ценой.

 

Тревис не был счастлив с требованиями Криса, но, в конце концов, пошел ему навстречу. Довольный, Крис через полчаса вернулся в офис Т7 и застал свою команду за кипящей работой. Вин и Джейди склонились над компьютером, Эзра печатал, Бак и Джозая висели на телефонах. Крис прошел в свой кабинет, оставив дверь открытой. Едва он сел за стол, Бак просунул голову в дверной проем.

\- Можно? – спросил он.

\- Проходи.

Бак подошел к столу и уселся на стул, еще недавно оккупированный Вином. Он был необычайно серьезен. Склонившись к Лараби, Бак зашептал:

\- Крис, ты уверен, что мальчишка говорит правду?

\- А ты думаешь, нет?

\- Не знаю. Он может лгать полностью, может слегка приврать, может говорить чистую правду. Мы не узнаем, пока не проверим. Но ты ведешь себя так, будто веришь ему безоговорочно.

Он и верит безоговорочно Таннеру, подумал Крис. Но вслух этого не сказал, только окинул старого друга ледяным взглядом.

\- Это все?

Бак знал, когда нужно отступить, и поднялся со стула.

\- Все.

\- Тогда возвращайся к работе.

Бак заколебался, борясь с желанием сказать еще что-то, но передумал и вышел.

Крис потянулся к телефону и набрал почти забытый номер.

\- Коммодор Дан? Крис Лараби… Спасибо, сэр… Да, прошло много времени… Да, верно, я в ATF в Денвере… Сэр, мне нужна ваша помощь. Нужно проверить двух военных, но незаметно. Думаю, они приторговывают армейским снаряжением… Капитан Дюк и капитан Бах, Даллас, Техас… Благодарю, сэр. Всего хорошего.

Крис положил трубку и откинулся в кресле. Хотя коммодор Дан, его старый командир, давно был на пенсии, у него оставалось много связей в кругах армии и флота. Он легко мог потянуть за ниточки, чтобы исполнить просьбу Лараби. На губах Криса появилась грустная улыбка. Старик всегда хорошо к нему относился, считал лучшим офицером под своим командованием и не хотел отпускать на гражданку. Но у Криса было свое мнение на этот счет. Он хотел начать новую жизнь. Жизнь полную жизни.

Вздохнув, Крис включил компьютер и принялся печатать собственный рапорт.

 

В пятницу после 17:00 Федеральное Здание вымирало, но Т7 оставалась на своих местах. Только через час команда Лараби завершила свою работу. Агенты устало откинулись на стулья, переводя дух перед тем, как приложить последнее усилие и отправиться домой. В течении дня по ходу работы Вина устроили за свободный стол, кто-то дал ему кружку для кофе, Натан угостил его обедом, который ему завернула с собой на работу невеста Рейн. Техасец, поначалу напряженный и почти впадающий в панику, постепенно расслабился и освоился с командой. Он даже умудрился втянуться в спор с Эзрой, и Крис с усмешкой слушал из своего кабинета, как обладатели простонародного техасского говора и изысканной южной речи пытались понять друг друга.

\- По домам, ребята, - приказал Крис, выходя из своего кабинета и закрывая дверь за собой, плащ перекинут через его руку. Затем бросил взгляд на Таннера и добавил. – Вин, тебе не следует ехать домой.

\- Крис, только не говори, что ты подозреваешь в чем-то сегодняшних молодчиков! – воскликнул Бак.

Крис проигнорировал его. Он смотрел в глаза Вина, и они понимали друг друга без слов.

\- Я могу защитить себя, - наконец, вслух сказал Вин.

\- С конфискованным оружием и уже одним убийством на руках? Не дури, Таннер.

Вин промолчал. Наверно, Лараби прав. Но он не доверял безопасным убежищам, предоставляемым свидетелям, сильно сомневаясь в их безопасности. И опять Крис понял его.

\- Поехали со мной на ранчо, - предложил он.

В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина. За все время, что существовала Т7, Крис никогда никого не приглашал на свое ранчо, а если кто-то приезжал по необходимости, его выпроваживали с порога. Даже Бак не был желанным гостем там. Вин заметил молчание, но не понял его причину. Его удивило другое.

\- Ранчо? – переспросил он.

\- Мой дом. Я живу за городом.

Ранчо. Подальше от людей. На целые выходные, забыть о всех проблемах, забыть об этом чертовом деле… Это было слишком заманчиво. Крис добавил еще один аргумент:

\- Все равно в понедельник тебе с утра нужно быть здесь. Я привезу тебя. С "Джипом" ничего не случится на стоянке.

Днем Крис послал Натана пригнать машину Вина в гараж Федерального Здания. Вину не нравилась идея отдавать ключи, и еще меньше нравилась идея, что чужой человек сядет за руль его "Джипа", но у него не было выбора.

\- Хорошо, - принял Вин приглашение Криса.

Лараби улыбнулся. Бак наблюдал за ними, и чем больше он видел, тем меньше ему это нравилось. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не схватить Криса и хорошенько не встряхнуть его, но он знал, что этим только навредит. Резко вскочив из-за стола, он схватил свой пиджак и позвал:

\- Джейди, пошли.

За ними потянулись другие агенты. Крис надел свой плащ и уже собирался выходить, когда Вин несмело позвал его:

\- Крис.

Лараби обернулся.

\- Крис… Не могли бы мы забрать с собой снайперскую винтовку?

Губы Криса дрогнули с улыбке.

\- Конечно.


	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА 2

 

Крис вел черный RAM по автобану, ведущему из города на юг. Сильные пальцы уверенно сжимали рулевое колесо, с легкостью управляли мощной машиной. Вин откинул голову на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. События этого дня обрушились на него, оставляя налет нереальности всего происходящего. Когда солнце разбудило его утром, все было просто и понятно, но когда это же солнце скрылось за высокими пиками Скалистых гор, Вин чувствовал себя щепкой в мощном течении горной реки. Вин глубоко погрузился в свои мысли и вернулся к реальности только тогда, когда RAM свернул с автобана и Крис сбросил скорость. Проселочная дорога была извилистой, но вскоре колеса зашуршали по гравию подъездной дорожки, и через несколько минут машина остановилась перед домом, белевшим в сгущающейся темноте. За всю поездку они не произнесли ни слова, и Крис был рад этому – похоже, Вин был единственным встреченным им человеком, который не считал молчание неловким. Также молча он вышел из машины и поднялся по ступенькам к входной двери, скорее чувствуя, чем слыша, действия Таннера. Тот вылез из RAM'а и открыл заднюю дверь кабины, доставая кейс с винтовкой. Захлопнув двери, он последовал за Крисом на веранду. Крис открыл дверь и пропустил Вина.

\- Зал, кухня, гостевая спальня, - слова Криса сопровождались взмахами руки в общем направлении перечисленных комнат. – Располагайся. А я проверю лошадей.

\- Лошадей?

\- Ну это же ранчо, - пожал плечами Крис. – Хотя две лошади вряд ли можно назвать табуном.

\- Можно с тобой? – попросил Вин, его синие глаза загорелись.

\- Конечно. Я только переоденусь и положу винтовку в сейф.

Вин протянул ему кейс, и Крис скрылся в комнате, которую не назвал ранее, но которая должна была быть главной спальней. Вин прошел через холл в зал и осмотрелся. Комната была просторной, хорошо обставленной, но… холодной. Вин вздрогнул, как будто ледяные пальцы пробежали по его спине, хотя это не имело никакого отношения к температуре. Просто все здесь было каким-то безжизненным, похожим скорее на пустую скорлупу, чем на жилой дом. Вин более внимательно осмотрелся. Кожаный диван и кофейный столик перед ним, пара кресел, камин, компьютер у окна, занавешенного тяжелыми шторами, широкоэкранный телевизор. Никаких личных вещей, никаких фотографий, никаких следов, что могли бы указывать на личность живущего здесь человека. Кроме… Вин подошел к дивану и поднял с пола бутылку из-под виски. Стакана не было, и на покрывавшей кофейный столик пыли не было следов – Крис пил из горла. Вин бесшумно положил бутылку назад. Секундой позже в холле появился Крис, переодевшийся в домашнюю одежду. Тоже черную, отметил про себя Вин. Они прошли на кухню и через заднюю дверь вышли на веранду, от которой шла дорожка к конюшне и коралю. Едва Вин вошел в конюшню, его внимание сразу привлек черный жеребец с молнией на голове. Второй, со звездой, стоял спокойно, а этот метался по стойлу, встряхивая гривой и фыркая.

\- Тебе хочется покрасоваться, да парень? – спросил Вин у жеребца, подходя к нему. – А никто не обращает внимания? Ах ты ж позер.

Крис замер на месте и не веря своим глазам смотрел, как Таннер протянул руку и почесал черно-белую морду. И жеребец, который никогда никого не подпускал к себе, не только это позволил, но и наслаждался контактом, тыкая носом в руку Вина и ловя ухом тихие слова. Которые Крис уже не мог понять – незаметно Вин переключился с английского на какой-то странный язык, возможно, индейский диалект.

\- Сейчас, подожди, кажется, у меня есть что-то для тебя, - опять вернулся на английский Вин и запустил руку в карман своей куртки. Порывшись там, он извлек помятую конфету и, сняв обертку, протянул ее жеребцу. Тот аккуратно взял ее губами с ладони и благодарно заржал. Теперь не только Крис смотрел на них недоуменно, но и второй жеребец тоже. Наконец, Вин обратил внимание на зрителей и заявил:

\- Он великолепен.

\- Это Песо, - сказал Крис. – Его зовут так потому, что никто в здравом уме не заплатит за него больше, и я купил его только из-за низкой цены как компанию Пони. Это самая упрямая, не поддающаяся дрессировке лошадь, что только можно вообразить, он едва не откусил руку парню, который продавал его.

\- Он просто хочет ласки и внимания, - возразил Вин. – И он очень горд, да, парень?

Песо дернул ухом и кивнул головой.

\- Вооот, - довольно протянул Вин. – Если обращаться с ним как положено, он будет слушаться. Если захочет, конечно.

Крис только покачал головой. Песо и Вин нашли друг друга. Кто бы мог подумать. Отвернувшись, он принялся заниматься потребностями Пони.

Когда работа в конюшне была завершена, на землю уже опустилась ночь. Они потратили много времени не потому что задач было много – основная работа была отложена на утро, а потому что Вин не мог оторваться от Песо. Наконец, конюшня была закрыта на ночь, и они вернулись в дом.

\- Умоемся и посмотрим, что есть на ужин, - предложил Крис. – В гостевой ванне есть все необходимое.

Вин кивнул, и они разошлись по спальням. Когда Вин покончил со своими делами, Крис уже был на кухне. Он стоял возле открытого холодильника, и падающий оттуда свет освещал его растерянное лицо.

\- Что? – спросил Вин, подходя ближе.

\- Наверно, у меня ничего нет, - ответил Крис почти смущенно. – Какие-то остатки.

\- Окей, пойдет, давай все, что есть.

Усталость и напряжение дня все сильнее давили на него, и ему было все равно, что жевать. Крис вытащил несколько контейнеров и поместил их в микроволновку. Вин носком ботинка вытащил из-под стойки табурет и, усевшись, принялся рассматривать кухню. Как и зал, она была хорошо обставлена, но вряд ли ею часто пользовались. Взгляд Вина переходил с плиты на мойку, холодильник, микроволновку… Криса. В старых потертых джинсах и домашней рубашке он казался не менее холодным и далеким, чем когда кутался в свой длинный кожаный плащ. И в тоже время странным образом Крис Лараби, стоявший не дрогнув под пулями, выглядел естественно, хлопоча дома на кухне.

Микроволновка звякнула, Крис вытащил еду и разложил ее по тарелкам, затем достал из холодильника две бутылки пива.

\- Пошли на диван, посмотрим новости за едой, - предложил он, и Вин кивнул.

Они расставили тарелки и бутылки на кофейном столике и уселись рядом на диване. Крис включил телевизор, который был подсоединен к спутниковой антенне. Они принялись за еду, между кусками отпуская комментарии по поводу услышанных новостей. Покончив со своей порцией, Вин откинулся на спинку дивана, нянча в руках бутылку с остатками пива. Краем глаза он наблюдал за Крисом, который отставил почти полную тарелку и сосредоточился на одном пиве. Интересно, он поэтому такой тощий, подумал Вин, скользя взглядом по торсу Криса, слишком тонкому для его возраста. Казалось, его талию можно обхватить пальцами… От этой мысли кровь прилила к щекам Вина, и он железным усилием воли подавил всякие размышления о теле Криса. Которое было так близко, протяни он руку – и его пальцы коснутся согнутой в колене ноги, обтянутого джинсовой тканью бедра. Что ты себе позволяешь, Таннер, мысленно прикрикнул на себя Вин. Крис, казалось, не замечал его внимания. Он сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку перед собой, но Вину казалось, что он не смотрит телевизор, даже не видит и не слышит его, что он где-то бесконечно далеко, и зелень его глаз – это лед этой бесконечности. Вин снова почувствовал холодные пальцы на своей спине, контрастирующие с жаром на его щеках. Хватит, сказал он себе. Займись делом, Таннер.

\- Мне нужно почистить винтовку. Можешь принести?

\- Конечно.

Крис поднялся, прошел в спальню и вытащил из стоящего там сейфа с оружием бронированный кейс. Захватив все необходимое для чистки оружия, он вернулся в зал и положил все на кофейный столик, отодвинув остатки ужина. Вин уселся на пол и с благоговением откинул крышку кейса. Крис опять удивился, насколько дорогим оружием владеет Вин. Таннер ездил на разбитом "Джипе", одевался в рванье, но стрелял из настоящего произведения искусства. Вин осмотрел ассортимент масел, патчей и прочих необходимых вещей и удовлетворенно кивнул. Лараби знал толк. Вин взял ствол, нанес смазку, выждал необходимое время, вытер ее насухо, резким движением ершика прочистил канал, снова нанес смазку. Крис наблюдал за ним. Таннер работал неторопливо, уверенно, тщательно соблюдая все правила ухода за оружием. Тонкие пальцы, казалось, жили собственной жизнью, точно зная каждую деталь, каждую задачу. Наконец, Вин был удовлетворен. Он убрал после себя, закрыл кейс и сказал:

\- Я спать. Был тяжелый день.

\- Увидимся утром, - тихо ответил Крис.

Когда Вин вышел, он поставил локти на колени и уронил голову в ладони. Все было так странно, все так смешалось… Он ненавидел одиночество, ненавидел каждый Богом проклятый вечер, проведенный в этой комнате, и в то же время он ненавидел общество людей, и ему претила сама мысль разделить эти вечера с кем-то. Но здесь был Вин, он сам привез его сюда – растрепанного мальчишку с темным прошлым и юными древними глазами. Который спас его жизнь, застрелив человека из снайперской винтовки. И Криса не тяготило то, что он теперь в долгу у него. И его не тяготило молчаливо присутствие рядом. Наоборот. Сегодня Крис впервые за три года почувствовал, что дышит.

Вин лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок, сон не шел к нему. Он не солгал Крису, когда сказал, что устал, но слишком много мыслей теснилось в его голове. Острый слух позволял ему без труда улавливать доносящиеся из-за закрытой двери звуки. Вот Крис встал, выключил телевизор. Скрип половиц сопровождал его путь на кухню, где он закрыл заднюю дверь. Снова скрип и тихие шаги, открылась и закрылась дверь в спальню, лязг сейфа, потом шум льющейся в ванной воды… Наконец, стало тихо. Но тишина не принесла облегчения Вину. Вместо этого его воображение стало рисовать картины лежащего в постели Криса, обнаженного, раскинувшегося на прохладных простынях. На что похоже его тонкое тело, скрытое под черной одеждой? Вин был уверен, что оно не менее прекрасно, чем безупречное лицо. Вин тихо застонал. Он отдал бы все за возможность коснуться его, прижаться губами к этим более чем совершенным губам…

 

Он не задвинул штору, и его разбудил первый утренний свет. Потянувшись, Вин выскользнул из кровати и направился в ванную. Быстро принял душ, пробежал пальцами по спутанным волосам, хмыкнув, покрутил в руках старую электрическую бритву. Наверно, Крису было жаль выбросить ее, вот и отнес сюда. Выйдя из ванной, Вин натянул футболку и джинсы и босиком прошлепал на кухню. Порыскав по шкафчикам, он нашел кофе и наполнил кофеварку, полагая, что Крис не будет возражать. Пока кофе варилось, он подошел к окну и выглянул во двор. За хозяйственными постройками протянулось пастбище, а за ним кроны сосен гордо вздымались в небо. Хотя Вин родился и почти всю жизнь прожил в Техасе, он оценил красоту Колорадо. Вытянув шею, он попытался рассмотреть горы на западе, в голове мелькнула мысль, как хорошо было бы отправиться туда на Песо и исчезнуть для всего мира. Кофе был готов, Вин отвернулся от окна и замер. В дверях стоял Крис. Видимо, его разбудили запах и звуки, идущие с кухни, но он еще не до конца проснулся, зеленые глаза были сонными и затуманенными, растрепанные волосы торчали во все стороны. Крис натянул джинсы, но рубашку просто набросил на плечи и застегнул на одну пуговицу. Черная ткань расходилась у воротника, обнажая молочно-белую кожу на груди. У Вина перехватило дыхание. Крис Лараби был самым прекрасным зрелищем, что он видел в своей жизни. Сонные глаза смотрели прямо на него, полные губы дрогнули в улыбке, обнажая ряд ровных белоснежных зубов. Это не была леденящая ухмылка, которую Вин видел вчера - эта улыбка была почти соблазняющей. Если Крис сам не был змеем-искусителем во плоти.

Крис, похоже, знал, какие мысли проносятся у Вина в голове. Его взгляд соскользнул по Таннеру – от растрепанных каштановых кудрей на макушке до босых пальцев на ногах, затем медленно вернулся вверх, задержавшись на той части тела Вина, которая пробуждалась к жизни под этим взглядом, оценил румянец на щеках Вина и, наконец, остановился мягких, приоткрытых губах. Улыбка стала более явной, более приглашающей, и Вин уже больше ничего не соображал. Широким шагом он преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и накрыл рот Криса своими губами.

Их поцелуй был жадным, требовательным, они оба признавали и принимали страсть, бушующую в них. Осознавали, что они начали, и были готовы идти дальше. Руки Вина впились в плечи Криса, зарылись в мягкие волосы на затылке, пробежали по гладкой спине. Он хотел почувствовать всего Криса, узнать его глазами, руками, губами. Крис застонал, его пальцы впились в бедра Вина, притягивая его к себе, вдавливая их тела друг в друга.

\- Спальня, - на долю дюйма оторвавшись от губ Вина, прошептал он.

Вин кивнул и провел языком по полной нижней губе с ложбинкой, которая сводила его с ума. Крис опять застонал и впился в рот Вина. Не разрывая объятий, не отрывая губ, они направились в спальню. Здесь Вин чуть отстранился и сдернул с Криса рубашку, потом расстегнул джинсы и стащил их с узких бедер, следуя за тканью своим ртом. Крис вскрикнул, его пальцы впились в плечи Таннера. Очень скоро его стоны перешли в хриплые крики, он с силой оторвал от себя Вина и поднял его на ноги.

\- Нет… Слишком… Не выдержу…

Вин с готовностью позволил ему раздеть себя и опустить на кровать. Руки и губы Криса были везде на его теле, затем он оторвался на мгновение, чтобы вытащить из ящика прикроватной тумбочки крем для рук. В глубине сознания Вина мелькнула мысль, что Крис знает, что делать, а потом все мысли были сметены волной чувств и ощущений. То ли Крис Лараби был прирожденным любовником, то ли сработала странная магическая связь, с первого взгляда установившаяся между ними, но Вин никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Они не продержались долго, слишком сильным было желание, накопленное годами пустого существования в одиночестве, и их крик слился в один. Обессиленный, Крис упал на судорожно вздымающуюся грудь Вина.

Им понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, чтобы глаза восстановили фокус, а тела достаточно силы, чтобы отодвинуться. Крис опустил руку и пошарил возле кровати. Он поднял первую попавшуюся тряпку – это оказалась его рубашка – и вытер их обоих, после чего швырнул рубашку назад на пол. Вин следил за ним глазами и не проявлял никакого желания двигаться. Крис хмыкнул, глядя на него.

\- Не будь таким довольным собой, Лараби.

Техасский акцент стал настолько сильным, что слов было почти не разобрать, и Крис хмыкнул снова. Он набросил на них обоих одеяло, рука Вина оплела его, и через минуту они провалились в сон.

 

Когда Вин проснулся, Крис лежал на животе, засунув руки под подушку, и продолжал спать. Таннер выпутался из одеяла и сел, стараясь не разбудить Криса. Во сне тот почти полностью раскрылся, и Вин жадно впился взглядом в его тело. Руки и шея были золотистого цвета, но остального тела, казалось, никогда не касалось солнце. Видимо, Крис легко обгорал, как большинство блондинов. Широкие плечи сужались к тонкой талии, которая переходила в узкие бедра и сумасшедше длинные ноги. И первоклассную, мирового уровня, идеально вылепленную задницу, которая по шкале от 0 до 10 получила бы как минимум 12. Крис не был тощим, отнюдь. Он был мускулистым и подтянутым. Ни унции лишней плоти, ни одной вялой мышцы. Твердый, гладкий, чертовски совершенный.

Не в силах устоять, Вин наклонил голову и прижался губами к мягкой коже за ухом. Крис застонал и пошевелился, и Вин переключил свое внимание на длинную шею, его руки пробежали по сильным плечам. Молниеносным движением Вин оседлал ноги Криса, его руки заскользили по длинной спине, касаясь, гладя, массажируя. Теплая гладкая кожа скрывала под собой стальные мускулы, и Вин разминал их, потом наклонил голову и пробежал языком по цепочке позвонков вниз. Крис замер, он чувствовал намеренья Вина и предвкушал их, его дыхание вырывалось из груди короткими судорожными всхлипами.

Голова Вина кружилась, он не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Он никогда не позволял себе мечтать – потому что жизнь научила его, что он никогда не получит желаемого. Но даже будь он настолько глуп, чтобы позволить себе такую слабость, он никогда бы не мечтал ни о чем подобном. Потому что он не мог представить себе, что в мире есть человек, подобный Крису Лараби. Это было как будто все, что жизнь отняла у него, было возвращено в этом даре. Который он держал в руках. Который стонал под его губами и руками и был готов разрешить делать что угодно с его телом. И инстинктивно Вин знал, что он единственный, кого Крис подпустил к себе настолько близко.

Движения Вина стали более резкими, более требовательными, он не мог больше сдерживать себя. Но он застыл, когда Крис застонал от боли.

\- Крис?

\- Все в порядке…

\- Я могу остановиться.

Да, он сможет, и надеется, что не умрет тут же на месте.

\- Нет. Я хочу.

Вскоре Крис расслабился, и они оба стонали от страсти, все нежность и сдержанность были отброшены вместе с сознательными мыслями.

\- Криииссс!!!, - закричал Вин, и услышал в ответ собственное имя.

Их переплетенные тела упали на кровать, но через несколько минут Вин откатился в сторону и лег на бок, подперев голову рукой, а Крис перевернулся на спину. Взгляд Вина блуждал по сильным пекторалям, стальным мускулам пресса. Fucking совершенство, мелькнуло у него в голове. Потом он нахмурился. Почти совершенство. На гладкой коже живота над правым бедром был старый шрам от огнестрельной раны. Взгляд Вина опустился ниже, и он увидел второй такой же шрам на правом бедре. Он протянул руку и легко коснулся изуродованной кожи, как будто боялся, что рана до сих пор причиняет боль.

\- АК. Давно.

Вин кивнул. Автомат Калашникова, простой и смертоносный, идеальное оружие убийства. 

\- Когда ты был в SEAL? – пальцы продолжали гладить кожу.

Глаза Криса широко распахнулись.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я был в SEAL?

Вин хмыкнул.

\- Я мог бы и сам догадаться, но это сказал Бак.

\- Чертов Бак, полчаса с незнакомым человеком, и он выложит ему всю мою биографию, - пробормотал Крис, затем ответил на предыдущий вопрос. – Да. В Бейруте. Должны были взорвать "Стингеры", потерял тогда половину команды. 

Вин легко коснулся губами шрама на животе, потом соскользнул вверх и также легко поцеловал губы Криса.

\- Как насчет подъема и завтрака?

Крис повернул голову и посмотрел на часы на прикроватной тумбочке: почти 11.

\- Давно пора.

\- Тогда я в душ, пока ты соберешься с силами, чтобы встать, - поддразнил его Вин и, грациозным движением соскользнув с кровати, скрылся в ванной, хохоча над брошенным в спину "ублюдок".

 

Когда они второй раз за утро вошли на кухню, она была залила ярким солнечным светом. Крис на быструю руку приготовил яйца с беконом, и Вин опять удивился, что Лараби выглядит естественно на кухне. Крис поставил перед ним полную тарелку, сел напротив, и они набросились на еду. Проглотив несколько ложек, Крис резко остановился. Внезапно он понял, что действительно голоден – чувство, которое он не испытывал более трех лет. Это настолько удивило его, что он уставился на свою тарелку как на гранату с вырванным кольцом.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Вин.

\- Нет, все в порядке, - пробормотал Крис и вернулся к еде.

Когда они покончили с яйцами, Вин собрал тарелки и отнес их в раковину, затем наполнил две кружки кофе и вернулся к столу. Крис сделал глоток и тотчас выругался.

\- Господи Иисусе, что это такое, Таннер?!

\- Кофе, - невозмутимо ответил тот. – Нормальный человеческий кофе, а не подкрашенная водица.

\- Да его жевать можно.

Чертов техасец только улыбнулся своей чертовой улыбкой, которая приподнимала только один уголок рта.

\- Какие планы на сегодня? – поинтересовался Вин.

\- Мне нужно прибрать и кое-что починить в конюшне. Ты можешь посмотреть телевизор.

\- Я могу помочь.

\- Ты знаешь, что делать?

\- Угу. В Техасе я одно время жил на христианском ранчо. Знаешь, такое, где собирают малолетних преступников и никому не нужных оборванцев и стараются их воспитать честным трудом и праведными молитвами.

Глаза Криса сузились, он окинул внимательным взглядом Таннера и подстегнул его к дальнейшему рассказу:

\- И?

\- И у меня хорошо получалась та часть, которая честный труд. Типа сразу нашел общий язык с лошадьми. Иногда даже ночевал в стойле. Часть которая молитвы шла куда хуже, но все равно то, наверно, были лучшие годы моего детства.

Крис не услышал главного и спросил прямо:

\- Почему ты оказался на том ранчо?

Вин посмотрел в окно, на синеву неба, которая уступала синеве его глаз.

\- Моя мама умерла, когда мне было пять. С тех пор меня передавали из одного приюта в другой. Не был самым послушным ребенком.

Синий взгляд устремился на Криса. Предупреждая. Он не нуждается в жалости и не вынесет ее. Прошлое – дело прошлого. Он выжил, он стоит на ногах. И это главное. Нужно рубить засохшие ветки памяти, пока они не задушили все дерево.

Крис кивнул и поднялся.

\- Тогда пошли.

 

Песо был не менее рад видеть Вина, чем Вин его, и Крис смог уделить все свое внимание Пони. Они вывели лошадей в кораль и занялись стойлами. Вин наслаждался каждой минутой, несмотря на боль в мышцах от утренних упражнений и тяжелой работы. Это было как продолжение мечты. Тишина и покой ранчо, запах свежего сена, красавцы-лошади и Крис. Вин опять подумал о вчерашнем утре. Может, он как в какой-то старинной сказке перенесся в другое измерение, где нет людей и нет времени?

Когда с работой было покончено, Вин вытер рукавом пот со лба, помассажировал поясницу и поинтересовался:

\- А что у нас на обед?

\- Какой обед? – Крис бросил на него удивленный взгляд. – Ты только недавно завтракал.

\- Прошло уже… - Таннер глянул на солнце, прикидывая время. – Часов шесть. Я голоден.

Крис посмотрел на наручные часы. Действительно, уже наступил вечер.

\- Окей, пошли умоемся и переоденемся. Нужно съездить в магазин дальше по дороге.

\- Как ты живешь, Лараби… - пробормотал Вин, направляясь к дому.

Вин принял душ в гостевой ванной и, выйдя в спальню, осознал свалившуюся на него проблему – после работы в конюшне его одежда годилась только на то, чтобы быть сразу засунутой в стиральную машину. Оставаясь завернутым в полотенце на бедрах, он отправился в хозяйскую спальню.

\- Крис? – позвал он, просовывая голову в дверь.

Тот сидел на кровати, обуваясь, черные джинсы и водолазка уже облегали его тело.

\- Что?

\- Я не могу одеть свою одежду, - признался Вин.

\- Бери у меня, что хочешь, - предложил Крис и кивнул головой на шкаф.

Они оба были приблизительно одного размера, только Крис был на пару дюймов выше, и разница эта припадал на ноги Лараби. Вин открыл шкаф и окинул взглядом аккуратные стопки одежды. Черной или темных тонов. Неужели у этого человека нет ничего, что не напоминало бы глубокий траур, удивился Вин. Наконец, он вытащил темно-серые спортивные штаны, которые за счет резинок внизу могли сидеть в рамках приличия, и темно-зеленую водолазку. Крис покинул спальню, и Вин, одеваясь, воспользовался возможностью осмотреть комнату – ему было не до этого утром. Как и весь остальной дом, спальня не имела ничего личного. Конечно, здесь стояли туалетные принадлежности, лежала одежда, на тумбочке возле кровати – пара журналов и известный бестселлер. Но никаких фото в рамочке, никаких памятных вещей. Не то чтобы у Вина они были – все его добро легко помещалось в его старый "Джип" – но у Вина никогда не было дома, чтобы что-то копить, и никого, чтобы вспоминать. Вин окинул последним взглядом комнату и уже собирался выходить, когда его острый глаз заметил что-то черное, выглядывающее из-под подушки, на которой лежал Крис. Подойдя к кровати, он протянул руку, и пальцы наткнулись на холодный вороненый метал. "Беретта", не служебное оружие ATF, личный пистолет Криса, в безупречном состоянии. И со вложенной полной обоймой – вопреки всем правилам. Нахмурившись, Вин засунул его на место и вышел из спальни.

Крис уже ждал его возле RAM'а, одетый в свой плащ. Вин поплотнее запахнул потертую замшевую куртку, спасаясь от вечернего холода, и поспешил забраться в кабину.

 

Крису казалось, что они накупили достаточно еды, чтобы накормить взвод. Последнее приобретение было пределом всего. Шоколадный торт. Но Вин таким голодным взглядом уставился на него, едва увидев в витрине, что Крис не мог устоять. В конце концов, техасец был настолько тощим, что ему просто необходимо набрать несколько фунтов. Нет, Крис не жаловался на сложение Таннера, отнюдь – от подтянутого мускулистого тела нельзя было оторвать глаз – но накачанные мышцы, играющие под загорелой кожей, не маскировали недостаток здорового веса. И эти глаза… Они просто чертовски огромные для худого лица.

 

Вин честно признался, что на кухне все его способности ограничиваются открыванием банок, ну еще он может порезать что-нибудь, если применить для полезного в хозяйстве дела умение мастерски владеть ножом, и Крис снова обнаружил себя у плиты, на этот раз готовя полноценный обед. Он был уверен, что давно забыл, как это делается, но старые навыки быстро дали о себе знать. И даже почти не принесли боли. В любом случае, это окупилось удовольствием от наблюдения того, с каким энтузиазмом Вин оценил его труды. Крис был уверен, что после такого количества съеденного человек не может проглотить ни кусочка, но Вин заполировал вся внушительным куском шоколадного торта. Они вместе прибрали на кухне, и когда со всеми задачами было покончено, перешли в зал. И впервые эта комната показалась жилой. Живой, наполненной живой человеческой жизнью. Нет, поправил себя Крис. Он почувствовал это еще вчера, когда Вин чистил винтовку.

\- Откуда она у тебя?

Вин сразу понял, о чем спрашивает Крис.

\- Купил у одного торговца в захудалом городке в Техасе. Мне не на что было тратить свою зарплату, она годами лежала на счету в банке. Потратил ее до последнего цента на эту винтовку. Не знаю, где торговец взял ее. Я просто увидел ее и понял, что она моя. Она совершенство.

Вин посмотрел на Криса, его взгляд был странным. Как будто только полное совершенство удовлетворяло его требования. Как винтовка. Как Крис. Лараби вздрогнул и вернул разговор в безопасное русло.

\- Пошли, покажу свой арсенал.

Они прошли в спальню, и Крис отпер сейф. Крис любил оружие и разбирался в нем не хуже Вина, это было очевидно, когда они стали обсуждать его. Как SEAL, Крис мог стрелять и знал характеристики любого вида оружия, и сейчас эти навыки были полезны в его работе в ATF. У Вина же был врожденный талант снайпера. В первый раз, когда он взял в руки винтовку в армии, он поразил своих инструкторов. Меткий и зоркий глаз, твердая рука, чувство ветра и расстояния – это все было у него от природы, этому не надо было учить. Да учить не сильно и получалось, Вин так и не смог толком осилить сложные формулы, выводящие цифрами то, что он знал инстинктивно.

\- Не думаю, что твои армейские офицеры были счастливы с тобой, - заметил Крис.

\- Они и не были, - согласился Вин. – Правда, это не мешало им раз за разом отправлять меня на задания.

Убивать, знал Крис. Они оба с Вином были на войне. Может, это роднило их. Крис вспомнил Дэйна, своего снайпера, убитого в Бейруте. Не значит, что если снайпер сидит в своем насесте наверху, его не достанет пуля. Пуле все равно, чью жизнь забрать. И так же все равно взрыву. Крис вздрогнул и заставил себя вернуться к настоящему.

Синие глаза Вина замечали все, они не упустили внезапную бледность Лараби, но он ничего не сказал.

\- Пошли спать, - предложил он.

Крис согласно кивнул. Они вместе сложили на место оружие, проверили в дом и вернулись в спальню. Едва они легли на широкую кровать Криса, их тела снова потянулись друг к другу, губы и руки скользили по коже, стараясь навеки запомнить каждый изгиб, каждую линию. Даже если Крис знал, что нет такого понятия, как вечность.

 

Крису казалось, что он только что заснул, когда сильный удар локтем под ребра разбудил его. Еще не до конца проснувшись, он автоматически перехватил руку, занесенную для нового удара. Встряхнув головой, прогоняя остатки сна, Крис осмотрелся, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Вин разметался на кровати и, казалось, всерьез вознамерился спихнуть Криса на пол. Крис хмыкнул и отпустил руку, когда она дернулась в его захвате, а из темноты на него посмотрели два огромных глаза.

\- Эй, в чем дело? – голос Вина был еще более хриплым из-за сна.

\- Ты хотел вытолкать меня из кровати. Наверно, никогда ни с кем не спал?

\- Наверно, - раздалось в ответ, и Крис знал, хотя и не видел в темноте, что румянец опять горит на щеках техасца.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал Крис и, притянув к себе, заключил его в объятьях. – Расслабься. Спи. 

Вин хотел было сказать, чтобы Лараби не командовал, но живое тепло, которое обволокло его, лишило всяких сил, и через минуту он уже спал – на этот раз мирно. А Крис продолжал лежать, глядя в темноту, на темноволосую голову на своем плече, пытаясь вспомнить, как это было – держать в своих объятиях Сару. Он почти ухватил воспоминание, но тут Вин тихо фыркнул во сне, и оно безнадежно ускользнуло. Но теплое и живое настоящее в его руках стоило того, чтобы на одну ночь забыть о прошлом.

 

Вин проснулся перед самым рассветом. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Криса, он выскользнул из кровати, на ощупь нашел свою одежду и вышел из спальни. Горячий душ в гостевой ванной помог снять непривычную боль в мышцах, и Вин с удовольствием задержался под обжигающими струями. Потом быстро оделся и направился на кухню. Сквозь открытые жалюзи на окнах проникал серый утренний свет, которого было достаточно, чтобы Вин без зажигания лампы сориентировался и поставил кофе. Когда горячее густое варево было готово, он налил себе кружку, накинул куртку и вышел через заднюю дверь на веранду. Песо, казалось, услышал его и приветственно заржал. Улыбнувшись, Вин поставил кружку на ступеньки и направился в конюшню.

\- Как спалось? Я тоже по тебе соскучился, - ответил он на энтузиазм жеребца, поглаживая блестящую черную шкуру.

Справедливости ради Вин уделил немного внимания Пони, затем принес лошадям овса и налил свежей воды. Покончив с обязанностями, он снова принялся играть с Песо, затем оставил лошадей завтракать и вернулся на веранду. Кофе к этому времени остыло, но Вин все равно взял кружку и сел на ступеньки веранды. Солнце как раз поднималось над верхушками деревьев, ограничивающих землю Криса с востока, и его лучи заливали золотом равнину, еще не покрытую весенней травой. Красота рассвета овладела душой Вина, и он растворился в ней, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. Где-то в глубине сознания мелькнула мысль о свежем кофе, но она так и не дошла до нервных окончаний, приводящих тело в действие.

Вин почувствовал присутствие Криса за своей спиной. Он не знал, что именно выдало Лараби – то ли тихий шорох джинсовой ткани, то ли слабый запах дыма и кофе. То ли он просто знал, когда Крис рядом. Крис подошел ближе, его ноги коснулись спины Вина, рука протянула дымящую кружку. Вин отставил свою и взял свежий напиток. Крис сел на ступеньки веранды за ним, его ноги обхватили Вина с двух сторон, рука оплела талию и слегка надавила, предлагая Таннеру опереться на сильную, покрытую черной тканью грудь, положить голову на широкое и в то же время тонкое плечо. Вин повиновался и тотчас застыл. Он не привык к близости, никогда не имел ее в своей жизни, но до встречи с Крисом он даже не подозревал, насколько его тяготит одиночество и как он жаждет прикосновения. И как он боится это потерять. Вину казалось, что если он шевельнется, чары развеются, и внимание Криса ускользнет как дым, развеется вместе с утренним туманом. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, но молчание было уютным и естественным. Наконец, Вин заговорил, его тихий техасский говор был похож на шелест ветра в ветках деревьев.

\- Почему ты решил купить ранчо?

Крис пожал плечами, Вин почувствовал движение своим телом.

\- Искал тишины и спокойствия. Пытался быть подальше от людей, насколько это возможно.

Вин мягко хмыкнул.

\- А оказался старшим агентом ATF?

Крис хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Ну ты же знаешь, что случается с наилучшими планами.

Крис немного помолчал, отпивая кофе, потом заговорил снова:

\- У нас в Индиане была небольшая ферма. Но в то время я ненавидел все, что связано с ней, искал другой жизни. Мечтал быть лучшим из лучших. Мечтал быть героем. Не помню, когда именно и почему мне в голову запала идея стать SEAL, но эта идея овладела мной полностью, пока я оканчивал школу, был в колледже. Потом я хорошо узнал, что значит быть героем.

Крис снова замолчал, но на этот раз молчание не было альтернативой словам, это было погружение в себя. Вин знал, о чем сейчас думает Крис, что проносится в его голове. Он знал это, когда увидел оставленные автоматной очередью шрамы. Боль в теле и душе, убитые товарищи, ноша ответственности за жизнь других людей.

\- После всего этого идея завести ранчо не была такой уж неожиданной, - как бы отвечая на мысли Вина, продолжил Крис. – И весьма притягательной. После продажи дома на Востоке у меня было достаточно денег, чтобы купить этот кусок земли и пару лошадей. Вот только дальше руки не дошли.

Вин поставил на ступеньки свою кружку и взял в руки ладонь Криса. Сильная ладонь с длинными пальцами, она привыкла держать оружие, но была немного неумелой с выполнением простых хозяйственных задач. Вин заметил это вчера, когда они работали в конюшне, но будь он проклят, если скажет об этом Крису. Вместо этого Вин взял себе на заметку осмотреть ранчо и ненавязчиво выполнить кое-какую работу, о которой Крис даже не догадывался, что ее нужно сделать. Потом, позже. На этой мысли Вин споткнулся. О чем он думает? О каком "позже" может идти речь? Он находится в центре такой каши, которую сомнительно можно расхлебать, и Крис просто предложил ему убежище на пару дней, а не ключ от своего дома. И когда ATF закроет это дело, он может никогда больше не увидеть Криса. И эта перспектива окатила Вина волной холодного ужаса, сковала его сердце ледяной рукой.

Крис опять почувствовал ход его мыслей. Он слегка сменил позу, чтобы иметь возможность видеть профиль Вина, и сказал:

\- Вин, я хочу, чтобы присоединился к моей команде.

Заявление было настолько неожиданным и неосуществимым, что квадратная челюсть Вина упала в самом буквальном смысле. Повернув голову, Вин посмотрел в зеленые глаза Криса и увидел там только целенаправленную решимость.

\- Крис, это невозможно, - он даже не видел необходимости приводить доводы, почему это невозможно.

\- Почему?

Вин тяжело вздохнул. Окей, Лараби, если ты хочешь поиграть в тупоголового, пожалуйста.

\- Во-первых, на мне лежит парочка серьезных обвинений, во-вторых, за мной охотится компания не менее серьезных ребят, в-третьих, у меня совершенно нет нужной подготовки, в-четвертых, в отличие от тебя, я не счастливый выпускник колледжа.

\- С первым и вторым мы разберемся, - с непоколебимой уверенностью заявил Крис. – Что касается третьего и четвертого… Ты же был в Службе маршалов в Далласе, так?

\- Был. И выгнан оттуда с позором.

Крис проигнорировал последний комментарий.

\- Тогда можно потребовать расследования, восстановления, а потом оформить перевод. Несколько недель курсов подготовки – и ты мой снайпер.

\- Никто не будет заниматься расследованием. Я не смог ничего сделать тогда и уж к чертям собачим ничего не сделаю сейчас.

\- Сам – нет, - на лице Криса заиграла очень гадкая, леденящая ухмылка. – Но твои техасские маршалы удивятся, за какие ниточки может дернуть бывший офицер SEAL, у которого остались друзья в Пентагоне.

\- Крис, ты не будешь использовать свои связи и ставать должником ради меня.

\- Буду.

И он действительно будет. Но Вин не сдался так просто. Не то чтобы он не хотел принять предложение Криса – о Господи, он хотел этого всем своим существом – но это пугало его. Он не должен начинать желать невозможное. Одно чудо уже произошло. И здесь была проблема не меньшая, чем все вышеперечисленные вместе взятые. Вин высвободился из объятий Криса и встал. Отойдя пару шагов, он облокотился об опорный столб и посмотрел на Криса, продолжающего сидеть на ступеньках. Лучи солнца играли в его волосах, заставляя пряди сиять расплавленным золотом, золотили бледную кожу идеального лица, зажигали огонь в зеленых глазах, в уголках которых навеки застыл лед. Крис был самым прекрасным, что было в жизни Вина, и принять его предложение – это значит отказаться от него.

\- Есть еще пятая причина, - тихо сказал Таннер. – Ты. Мы.

Крис недоуменно вскинул светлые брови.

\- Если я буду в твоей команде, мы не сможем быть вместе.

\- Бюро нет никакого дела, с кем я сплю или с кем будешь спать ты.

\- Речь не обо мне. Даже если я стану агентом, никому нет никого дела до какого-то снайпера. Но ты – SAC, командующий старший агент. Более того, ты будешь моим CO, прямым офицером. В армии это потянуло бы на трибунал.

\- Это не армия. И не флот. И всем плевать на это. И мне плевать, что думают остальные.

Вин видел, что Крис говорит серьезно, что он действительно думает так. Великий Крис Лараби будет проклят, если опустится до мнения других людей или до написанных в уставе правил. У него были свое мнение и свои правила, и все, кто не согласен с ними, могут катиться прямо к черту. Вин тихо хмыкнул и сказал:

\- Ты настроен чертовски серьезно, да?

\- Именно, - подтвердил Крис, понимая, что Вин сдается. 

Собрав кружки, Крис легко поднялся со ступенек и направился в дом, бросив на ходу:

\- Мы можем позавтракать и поехать кататься, хочешь?

\- Угу, - отозвался Вин, следуя за ним. В конце концов, проблемы следует решать по мере их возникновения, а пока они могут просто наслаждаться воскресным днем.

 

После завтрака они оседлали лошадей и направились в сторону гор. Несмотря на увиденное ранее, Крис не верил, что Песо позволит положить на себя седло, а тем более позволить кому-то сесть в него. Однако Вин, тихо бормоча что-то по-индейски, без труда справился с норовливым жеребцом. И хотя он с юности не садился на лошадь, в седле он держался естественно и уверенно.

Они почти не разговаривали, наслаждаясь звуками природы и молчаливым взаимопониманием. Хотя Вин значительную часть своей жизни прожил в городе – иногда на улице – его тянуло к дикой пустоши, где нет ни следа человека. Здесь он мог дышать полной грудью, избавляясь от отравы цивилизации. Странно было, что Крис – натура яркая, привлекающая к себе внимание и наслаждающаяся этим – также чувствовал острую потребность в одиночестве. Как будто он смертельно устал, устал настолько, что всех его сил хватало только на то, чтобы существовать изо дня в день, и было недостаточно для поддержания простых человеческих отношений. И даже здесь, посреди пустоши, в глазах цвета папоротника не исчезала ледяная пелена.


	3. Chapter 3

ГЛАВА 3

 

В понедельник Вин попросил Криса выехать пораньше, чтобы они успели завернуть к нему домой. У Вина сжалось сердце, когда они покидали ранчо. Холодное и неприветливое сразу, оно за два дня стало почти что настоящим домом для него. Вот только Вин не знал, что это значит – дом. Если это место, где ты счастлив, тогда ранчо Лараби определенно оно. RAM пересек черту города, и Крис посмотрел на Вина, спрашивая дорогу.

\- Пургатори.

Светлая бровь Криса взметнулась.

\- Ты живешь там?

\- Не смог придумать ничего лучше. Типа не привлекаю внимания.

Пургатори идеально оправдывал свое название. Это был опаснейший район города, состоящий из трущоб. Вин жил в четырехэтажном доме, который был не лучше основной массы построек. Крис припарковал RAM возле крыльца и вслед за Вином вышел из машины.

\- Я поднимусь с тобой.

Он не спрашивал, и Вин не возражал. Они вместе вошли в грязный и темный подъезд и по лестнице поднялись на верхний этаж. Вин насторожился, когда они подошли к его двери. Она казалась закрытой, но в сумраке коридора было заметно, что замок выломан. Зеленый и синий взгляды скрестились. Крис вынул из кобуры служебный "Глок" и кивнул Вину. Тот резко толкнул дверь, которая распахнулась и ударилась о что-то на полу. С оружием наготове Крис ступил в квартиру и застыл. Затем чуть подвинулся, давая дорогу Вину.

\- Твою мать, - вырвалось у Таннера.

Вся квартира была разгромлена. Содержимое шкафов и ящиков вывалено на пол, мебель перевернута. Крис быстро осмотрел две небольшие комнатки, ванную и кухню и убрал оружие.

\- Чисто, - сообщил он.

\- Этот термин тут вряд ли подходит, - дикое чувство юмора Вина взяло верх. – Я, конечно, не говорю, что я зашибись чистюля, но это слишком даже для меня.

Вин поднял с пола подушку, пихнул ногой рассыпанную стопку оружейных журналов и растерянно опустился на диван, который теперь стоял посреди комнаты. Как хорошо, что винтовка на ранчо, подумал он. Больше у него нечего было брать, учитывая, что SIG он всегда носил с собой. Он повторил эту мысль вслух:

\- У меня нечего брать. Что они искали?

\- Тебя, - ответил Лараби. – Тебя не удалось вытащить из моего офиса. Они отправились к тебе домой, и здесь тебя не оказалось. Они перерыли все вверх дном, ища малейшее указание на то, где ты можешь быть.

\- И не нашли только потому, что еще в пятницу утром я не знал тебя.

\- Именно.

Они оба подумали о том, что никто в здравом уме не предположит, что федеральный агент потащит подозреваемого, которого знал пару часов, к себе домой. Вин одарил Криса своей кривой улыбкой, приподнимавшей только один уголок рта.

\- Если, конечно, это те самые ребята.

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Думаю, да. Нутром чую, а оно меня еще не подводило. И что теперь? Полиция?

\- Офис, - возразил Крис. – Нам нужно быть там с утра. Я пришлю сюда кого-то из ребят, они разберутся.

\- Окей. Только подожди минуту, я переоденусь.

Вин скрылся в спальне, вытащил из кучи на полу чистые джинсы, футболку и не сильно мятую рубашку и быстро переоделся. Вместе они вышли из квартиры, прикрыв дверь, и направились вниз. На первом этаже Вин задержался и распорядился насчет нового замка.

 

Крис припарковал RAM в подземном гараже Федерального Здания. Машины остальных агентов Т7 уже были на месте, даже "Ягуар" Эзры, хотя на часах Криса было 7:55. Лараби опять оформил пропуск для техасца и провел его в офис Т7.

\- Доброе, - бросил он на приветствия агентов и прошел в свой кабинет.

Вин задержался в главном офисе.

\- Привет, Вин, как дела?

Непосредственность Джейди была спасением, позволившим ему скрыть свою неловкость. Казалось, все ребята были рады видеть его. Все, кроме Бака. Тот пялился на Таннера, как будто подозревал его во всех смертных грехах. Показался Крис и застыл в дверном проеме, все тут же повернули головы к нему. Вин подумал, что отнюдь не из-за статуса босса Лараби имел такую силу над людьми. Вин никогда не встречал человека с настолько сильной харизмой. 

\- Квартира Вина разнесена вдребезги. – сказал Крис своим людям. – Бак, сейчас же отправляйся туда. Вызови полицию. Поговори с людьми. Хотя в этом районе никто ничего не слышит.

\- Конечно, Крис, иду, - заторопился Вилмингтон.

Ему не нравился Вин, но он не хотел вреда мальчишке. А люди, врывающиеся в квартиру, как пить дать несут вред.

\- Вин, нас уже ждут. Следствие будет в Федеральном Здании, на 12 этаже. Эзра, ты с нами. Остальные… - Крис дал краткие четкие приказания. – И последнее.

Крис замолчал и окинул взглядом Т7. Бак остановился в дверях.

\- Когда все это закончится, я возьму Вина в команду снайпером.

Когда, не если, заметил Вин. Его синие глаза скользили с одного агента на другого, наблюдая, подмечая реакцию. Джозая кивнул сам себе, как будто уже знал это. Лицо Эзры осталось бесстрастным, как у игрока в покер, но у Вина сложилось впечатление, что для него это тоже не было неожиданностью. Натан окинул Вина взглядом, но его черные глаза были теплыми. У Джейди отвалилась от удивления челюсть. Но совершенно другой была реакция Бака. Он огромными решительными шагами подошел к Крису и сказал, едва контролируя свой голос:

\- Агент Лараби, разрешите обратиться.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он прошел в кабинет Криса. Крис бесстрастно последовал за ним и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Когда они оказались отрезаны от главного офиса, Бак набросился на своего старейшего друга. Он старался не кричать, но подкреплял свои слова тыканьем указательного пальца в грудь Криса.

\- Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? Ты притаскиваешь этого мальчишку сюда, потом тащишь его к себе домой на все выходные, а теперь втаскиваешь его в команду? Где твои мозги, Лараби? Или ты проебал их все? Именно. Да. Проебал. Господи Иисусе, я так и знал, я видел, как ты смотрел на него в пятницу. Будь оно все проклято, Крис, я думал, ты оставил эти штучки, когда женился на Саре! Как ты мог?! Как ты смеешь, когда она?!... И как ты смеешь так рисковать работой! Ты и так ходишь на грани, защищая этого парня, когда мы не знаем, говорит он правду или нет. Как ты смеешь рисковать командой только потому, что у мальчишки хорошая задница!..

\- Бак, хватит.

Голос Криса был тихим, очень тихим, но его тона было достаточно, чтобы Вилмингтон захлопнул свой рот и отступил назад. Крис легко мог убить в таком состоянии.

\- Моя личная жизнь не имеет к этому никакого отношения. И уж тем более она не касается тебя, - тем же тоном продолжил Крис. – А что касается остального – этот мальчишка спас мне жизнь. Для меня этого достаточно. И того, что он снайпер такого уровня, достаточно, чтобы доверить ему спины команды.

Крис подошел к двери и открыл ее.

\- Я дал тебе задание. Выполняй.

\- Есть, сэр, - процедил сквозь зубы Бак.

Он пронесся мимо Вина и выскочил из офиса, как будто сам черт сидел у него на пятках. Таннер проскользнул в кабинет Криса.

\- Бак против, - Вин постарался, чтобы в его голосе не было никаких эмоций.

\- Он изменит мнение, - безразлично ответил Крис.

\- А если нет?

\- Тогда будет сам виноват.

Вин тяжело вздохнул.

\- Крис, я не хочу стоять между тобой и твоим старейшим другом.

\- А я не хочу терять тебя.

От этих слов и взгляда Криса Вина обдало волной жара. Крис улыбнулся и подтолкнул его к двери.

\- Пошли, нам пора.

 

День был длинным, выматывающим, но без новых неприятностей. Действия Вина были признаны "печальной необходимостью", но его обязали пройти консультацию у психолога. Как и ожидалось, полиция не нашла никаких улик, указывающих на личность людей, взломавших квартиру Таннера, но когда Крис вернулся в свой офис, его ждало досье на обоих офицеров. Крис внимательно изучил его, затем откинулся в своем кожаном кресле и запрокинул голову. Он сопоставил факты из досье с тем, что удалось собрать его людям, и вскоре в его мозгу сложилась картина. Еще не полная, требующая подтверждения, но он уже знал, что произошло. Из размышлений его вывел смех в главном офисе – звук настолько непривычный здесь, что он сперва не поверил своим ушам. Крис посмотрел сквозь жалюзи. Похоже, Вин рассказал что-то забавное ребятам. Крис позвал его:

\- Вин, зайди.

Тот повиновался и удобно расположился в кресле перед столом Криса. Лараби уже заметил, что Вин очень редко стоял или сидел прямо, предпочитая прислоняться или сливаться с поверхностью. Крис протянул ему досье.

\- Прочитай.

Вин слегка нахмурился и открыл верхнюю папку. Читал он медленно, но Криса это более чем устраивало – он наслаждался созерцанием мальчишеского лица и растрепанных каштановых волос. Когда Вин дочитал последнюю страницу, он положил папки на стол и сказал:

\- Ублюдки.

\- Да. Похоже, они давно приторговывали военной амуницией, и все сходило им с рук. Пока не была объявлена проверка. И им пришлось искать такую же партию М16, как они продали. Нестандартного образца, который не так просто достать. Тут подвернулся Элая, они договорились…

\- Но старина Джо зачем-то дернул на север.

\- Видимо, у него в привычках было выкидывать такой финт, как со мной и Эзрой – брать деньги и оставлять товар себе, - предположил Крис.

\- Видимо, - согласился Вин. – И эта парочка стала следить за мной. Почему? Думали, что я соучастник?

\- Или поняли, что ты тоже ищешь Джо, чтоб отомстить. Так или иначе, ты мог вывести на него.

\- Что бы они ни думали, ублюдки могут показать, что имели дело с Джо, а не со мной, - тихо, как бы сам себе, сказал Вин, затем посмотрел в глаза Лараби. – Крис, мы можем взять их.

\- У тебя есть план?

\- Да. Закинуть им наживку. Им нужны винтовки, они предполагают, что я знаю, где они. Меня взяло ATF, и я мог расколоться агенту, который оказался продажным и решил заключить с ними сделку.

Крис кивнул.

\- Может сработать. Завтра утром начнем разрабатывать план.

Вин посмотрел на часы на запястье Криса. Почти пять.

\- Тогда до завтра.

\- Ты к себе домой?

\- Да. Нужно прибраться там.

Левый уголок губ Вина приподнялся, и Крис хмыкнул. Открыв верхний ящик стола, он достал SIG и протянул его Вину.

\- Возьми. Мне не нравится, что ты ходишь безоружным.

Пальцы Вина привычно обхватили рукоять, и он засунул пистолет за пояс.

\- Можно, чтобы винтовка была у тебя? – попросил он. – На ранчо она в безопасности.

\- Конечно.

Вин бросил последний взгляд на Криса и вышел.

 

Крис бесцельно бродил по своему дому, который опять превратился в пустую скорлупу. Он даже не подозревал, насколько холодное его обиталище, пока Вин не наполнил его теплом, и теперь Крису отчаянно не хватало этого тепла. Вин заставил его ощущать жизнь, но у Криса не было сил, чтобы жить самому, ему был необходим источник искрящей жизненной силы, чтобы пить из него. Зайдя в спальню, Крис поднял футболку, которую Вин позаимствовал у него вчера, и прижал к лицу, жадно вдыхая запах. Затем замер, прислушиваясь – к дому подъезжала машина. Спустя несколько минут в дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял Бак.

\- Можно? – спросил Вилмингтон, когда Крис открыл дверь и не пошевелился, чтобы пропустить  его.

Лараби молча развернулся и ушел вглубь дома.

\- Крис, - Бак последовал за ним, - я, может, погорячился утром. Я не спорю, Вин, может, и хороший парень, но все это так… так… Ну это не похоже на тебя – быть таким доверчивым, и вообще он делает тебя другим человеком, и все это так странно…

\- Бак, хватит, - устало прервал его Крис. – Я принял решение. И я ни в чем не был уверен настолько последние три года.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Бак. –Я попытаюсь сработаться с парнем.

\- О большем я и не прошу.

Крис прошел на кухню и вернулся с двумя бутылками пива, одну он протянул Баку. Тот уселся на диван и сделал огромный глоток.

\- Черт, Крис, я хотел, чтобы ты вышел из своего оцепенения, но не так.

\- Ты думаешь, я планировал это? – голос Криса был тихим, задумчивым. – Оно просто случилось.

\- Ну ладно, я подарю тебе на ближайший праздник большую коробку презервативов, - пошутил Бак.

Глаза Криса озорно блеснули.

\- Не утруждайся. Мы забыли про них.

\- Что?!! – Бак подавился пивом и закашлялся. – Вы что?!! Крис, ей-богу, ты действительно проебал свои мозги! Не зная человека, ты соображаешь, что мог подхватить?!

\- Успокойся, приятель, я верю ему, и он верит мне.

Бак допил пиво и громко поставил бутылку на столик, после чего встал и поднял руки.

\- Все, я ухожу! Ухожу как можно дальше, я боюсь рядом с тобой оставаться, ты социально опасный тип, опасней обезьяны с гранатой!

\- Давай, давай, уходи, только чтоб завтра был в офисе ровно в 8:00.

 

Когда Вин вернулся домой, замок уже был справлен. Уборка заняла меньше времени, чем предполагалось – главным образом потому, что он пораспихивал вещи по ящикам, не разбирая, да и вещей было мало. Едва Вин закончил, в дверь деликатно постучали. Таннер молниеносно выхватил из-за пояса пистолет, бесшумно подошел к двери и стал сбоку от нее.

\- Кто?

\- Мистер Стендиш.

Голос нельзя было спутать ни с одним другим, и Вин открыл дверь. Эзра уставился на пистолет в руке Таннера и протянул:

\- У вас оригинальнейший способ встречать гостей, любезнейший мистер Таннер.

\- Проходи, Эз, - пригласил Вин, убирая оружие назад за пояс.

Стендиш вошел в квартиру и осмотрелся, брезгливо сморщив аристократический нос. С предельной аккуратностью он опустился на краешек продавленного дивана, явно опасаясь испачкать свой серый костюм от Армани. Вин запер дверь и сел на колченогий стул.

\- Что ты хотел?

\- Ваша манера вести разговор настолько же деликатная, как и манера встречать гостей. Возможно, мне хотелось лично убедиться в вашем продолжающемся существовании в неповрежденном виде.

\- Брось, Эз, для этого ты не стал бы гнать сюда "Ягуар".

Эзра преувеличенно вздохнул.

\- С вами невозможно вести достойную беседу, мистер Таннер. Ах, если бы только моя матушка видела, с кем я теперь вынужден общаться… Ну что же, коли вы так настойчиво хотите перейти к делу, я повинуюсь. Причина моего появления в этом Богом забытом месте заключается в том, что я хотел поговорить с вами тет-а-тет.

Вин с трудом продирался через вычурные фразы.

\- Наедине, что ли?

\- Именно так.

\- И о чем?

Стендиш с минуту молчал, украдкой изучая Вина. Наконец, он ответил:

\- Возможно, это весьма безрассудно поднимать эту тему с человеком, у которого под рукой заряженное оружие и который не колеблется его применять, но я возьму свои шансы и рискну. Я хотел бы просветить вас в некотором аспекте, который касается нашего неустрашимого лидера мистера Лараби.

Это заявление одновременно заинтриговало и насторожило Вина.

\- И почему я должен знать что-то о Крисе?

\- Потому что, мой дражайший мистер Таннер, вы имели величайшую глупость влюбиться в него.

Вся кровь отхлынула от лица Вина. Чужим, неестественным голосом он выдавил из себя:

\- Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Не будем играть в эти игры, это утомляет. Я не буду опускаться до того, чтобы разжевывать вам, насколько это очевидно. Я здесь не для этого. Мое присутствие имеет цель предупредить вас.

\- О чем?

\- Видите ли, мой милый друг, вы ввязались в очень опасное дело. Как бы этого поизящней сказать… У мистера Лараби свои, весьма специфические взгляды на жизнь, можно сказать, он слегка не в себе после того, как погибли его жена и сын.

Вот оно что, понял Вин. Вот откуда черная одежда, пустой дом и застывший лед в глазах. У Криса была семья. Его сердце сжалось от этой мысли.

\- Зачем ты рассказал мне об этом? – тихо спросил он.

\- Потому что я игрок, - честно ответил Эзра. – И игра для меня искусство. А вы отнюдь не достойный соперник мистеру Лараби. Вы не знаете его карт, а ставка в этой игре, боюсь, больше, чем ваше сердце. Вы в опасности, мистер Таннер.

\- Я возьму эту опасность, Эз.

В отличие от абсолютно непроницаемых глаз Эзры глаза Вина выдавали каждую его мысль, и в них Стендиш увидел подтверждение тому, что уже и так знал. Вин Таннер безнадежно влюбился в Криса Лараби. А Крис Лараби вел себя совершенно непредсказуемо. Эта игра обещала быть очень интересной. Если следить за ней с безопасного расстояния.

\- Ну что же, моя миссия выполнена, позвольте мне откланяться.

 

Вин сидел на диване, подтянув колени к груди и зажав между ними бутылку пива. Эзра ушел несколько часов назад, но Вин продолжал раздумывать над его словами. У Криса была семья. Жена, сын. Потерять их – это может сокрушить даже такую сильную личность, как Лараби. Может, даже сокрушило. Но однажды Крис может захотеть завести другую семью, заполнить брешь в своей жизни. А Вин хотел до последнего своего вдоха оставаться рядом с ним. И он готов был биться за Криса со всем миром.

 

Утром Крис ознакомил команду с планом Вина. Было решено, что Эзра будет играть роль продажного агента – по всеобщему мнению он будет более чем убедителен в этом амплуа. На складах ATF хранилось достаточно конфискованного оружия, чтобы среди него найти замену исчезнувшим винтовкам Джо. Когда все было продумано и обговорено до малейших деталей, Крис дал Эзре знак действовать. Тот вытащил свой сотовый и набрал номер, указанный в досье Дюка. Когда трубку на другом конце подняли, Эзра заговорил в своей привычном манере:

\- Любезнейший, не мог ли бы я поговорить с капитаном Дюком?.. Мое почтение, капитан. Вас беспокоит некий Эзра Стендиш… О да, вы не имеете чести знать меня. И тем не менее, мы встречались… Не спешите, любезнейший, возможно, ваш интерес подогреет то, что я имею честь быть агентом ATF, и у нас с вами есть общий знакомый… Да-да, вы совершенно правы, именно мистер Таннер… О, я много чего могу рассказать о мистере Таннере, но, согласитесь, это не телефонный разговор… Да, завтра у Антуана было бы великолепно… До встречи, капитан.

Завершив звонок, Эзра неожиданно кратко сообщил:

\- Он клюнул. Завтра в 19:00 в ресторане у Антуана.

\- Пойдешь без проволоки, - распорядился Крис. – Бак будет прикрывать тебя как посетитель. Я буду в машине снаружи.

\- Поверьте, мистер Лараби, это не первое мое задание.

Крис кивнул и повернулся к Вилмингтону:

\- Бак, закажи столик и пригласи какую-нибудь секретаршу для отвода глаз, только без лишних разговоров.

Тот подмигнул боссу:

\- Любая девушка будет счастлива принять приглашение Бака Вилмингтона, и ее не будет интересовать ничего, кроме моего животного магнетизма.

Джейди громко фыркнул. Бак был величайшим бабником, непробиваемо уверенным в своих чарах.

\- Тогда за работу, - приказал Крис. – Джозая, зайди ко мне в кабинет.

Оставшись наедине с Санчесом, Крис попросил:

\- Джозая, я хотел бы, чтобы ты как психолог поговорил с Вином. Стандартная процедура после смертельного выстрела. Но я хочу, чтобы ты потом написал заключение о том, подходит ли он Т7.

Было очевидно, что Крис ни капли не сомневается в этом, но для того, чтоб Вина приняли в ATF, ему нужно было использовать все ресурсы.

\- Чтобы выдать ему значок агента, его будут проверять вдоль и поперек зубастые парни, - предупредил Джозая.

\- Я знаю. Но твое заключение будет иметь силу.

\- Хорошо, Крис.

Какими бы ни были причины Криса, чтобы взять Таннера в команду, у Джозаи были свои глаза, и они видели, что тот идеально занимает нишу В Т7.

\- Я сейчас приведу его.

Крис поднялся из-за стола и вышел в главный офис. Вин стоял возле Джейди, они продолжали искать тайник Джо.

\- Ничего? – спросил Крис.

\- Джейди нашел несколько адресов, которые следует проверить, - ответил Вин.

\- Не сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты прошел психологическую консультацию с Джозаей.

\- Крис, это не первый человек, которого я убил, - тихо сказал Вин. – И, уверен, не последний.

\- Я знаю. Но это нужно для протокола, и пусть это лучше будет Джозая, чем чужой.

Крис был уверен, что Вин ненавидит психиатров, ненавидит выворачивать перед ними свою жизнь и свою душу.

\- Хорошо, - смирился Вин.

 

Встреча Эзры с Дюком и Бахом прошла успешно. Ему без труда удалось убедить их в своей правдивости и договориться о сделке. В 20:00 пятницы они должны были встретиться на пустыре на окраине Денвера.

\- Черт побери, Эзра, ты не мог выторговать другое место?! – громко возмущался Бак на следующий день. – Как, по-твоему, мы должны устроить там засаду? Или ты всерьез решил впихнуть им эти проклятые ящики?

\- Вы оскорбляете меня, мистер Вилмингтон. Что касается места проведения нашей так сказать сделки, то у меня не было выбора. Я пытался возражать, ссылаясь на отдаленность этого Богом забытого пустыря от цивилизации, но они настаивали, и дальнейшее упорство вызвало бы нежелательные подозрения.

\- Хватит, - вмешался Крис. – Будем исходить из того, что есть. Джейди, карту.

Юный техник расстелил на столе карту местности, и агенты склонились над ней. Опытный глаз Криса сразу сориентировался и определил слабые и сильные места.

\- Вот здесь поставим человека, здесь и здесь, - его палец заскользил по карте. – Эзра пойдет с проволокой. В темноте мы будем плохо видеть, ориентироваться будем по ней.

\- Я пойду с Эзрой, - вызвался Вин.

Крис поднял глаза и посмотрел на него.

\- Нет.

\- Крис, это касается меня в первую очередь. Я не собираюсь отсиживаться, когда другие рискуют. Мое присутствие не будет неожиданностью, и нас будет двое против двух.

Крис взвесил за и против. Вин был прав, а он не имел права лишать своего агента поддержки по личным мотивам.

\- Хорошо.

 

К назначенному времени все было готово. Крис и его люди залегли в укрытиях, машина с Эзрой, Вином и тремя ящиками модифицированных М16А2 стояла посреди пустыря. Ровно в 20:00 показалась вторая машина. Она остановилась рядом с "Фордом" из автопарка ATF, и из нее вышли два капитана. Вин и Эзра вышли навстречу.

\- Так, так, так, кого мы видим – сам Вин Таннер! – протянул Дюк. – Однако хорошо ты поводил всех за нос, парень. Ты был весьма убедителен в роли невинной жертвы, даже я поверил.

\- Будь я таким умным, как ты думаешь, я бы уберег все для себя, а не делился бы с ATF, - ответил Вин.

Крис, слушая разговор через миниатюрный радиопередатчик, поморщился – слишком много техасского говора для центра Колорадо.

\- Зачем ты пристрелил Джо? – поинтересовался Бах.

\- Не нужно было делать из меня козла отпущения.

Бах ухмыльнулся и перешел к делу:

\- Ладно, показывайте, что тут у вас.

Вин открыл багажник "Форда", затем распахнул крышку ящика. Свет фар осветил вороненую сталь оружия. Вин достал одну винтовку, привычным движением проверил механизм и бросил ее Дюку. Тот осмотрел ее и кивнул:

\- Красавица.

Вин забрал винтовку и положил назад.

\- Ну что же, господа, вы увидели, что мы более чем готовы выполнить нашу часть сделки. Как насчет вас? – вступил в разговор Эзра.

\- Он не получит ничего, разве что пулю, - сказал Дюк, указывая на Вина. -  А вы – как и договаривались, поощрение за труды.

\- Пулю я попрошу оставить себе, не нужно лишних усложнений. А на поощрение позвольте мне взглянуть.

Бах принес и открыл чемоданчик. Эзра быстро пересчитал пачки долларов.

\- Замечательно, господа, - кивнул Стендиш. – Ну что же, давайте обменяемся товаром.

Как только сделка состоялась, Крис отдал приказ действовать. Пустырь внезапно осветился светом сильных прожектеров, и над ним разнесся крик Лараби:

\- ATF! Freeze!

В мгновение ока Дюк и Бах оказались окруженными агентами, оружие которых было направлено на них. Капитаны замерли, подняв руки.

\- Бак, Джозая, арестуйте их и зачитайте права, - приказал Крис.

Бак достал наручники и принялся сковывать руки Дюка. Вдруг тот с силой толкнул Вилмингтона, и от неожиданности он выпустил его руку. Дюк молниеносно наклонился, вытащил из-за голенища армейского ботинка нож и с криком "ах ты ж ублюдок" вонзил его в грудь Вина.

На мгновение все, казалось, замерло. Затем Бак заревел и повалил капитана на землю, а Крис бросился к Вину, который опустился на колени, прижимая руку к груди. Сквозь тонкие пальцы вытекала кровь и заливала рубашку.

\- Натан, аптечку! Джейди, вызови скорую! – крикнул Крис, склоняясь над Вином.

\- Жить буду, лезвие соскользнуло, - прошептал Вин.

Крис не ответил. Он держал Вина за плечи, пока Натан разрывал одежду и пытался остановить кровь. Подняв глаза на Криса, медик сказал:

\- Ублюдок метил в сердце, но лезвие попало на ребро и соскользнуло. Вена задета, нужно срочно в госпиталь.

\- Джейди! – крикнул Крис.

\- Сейчас будут здесь, - ответил Данн, он весь дрожал и старался не смотреть на кровь, покрывавшую Вина, Криса и Натана.

Скорая приехала через несколько минут. Фельдшеры быстро уложили Вина на носилки и поставили капельницу. Крис разрывался между желанием отправиться в больницу и необходимостью остаться и завершить операцию. Джозая решил за него. Он положил свою огромную руку на плечо Лараби и сказал:

\- Отправляйся с ним, босс. Здесь все уже сделано, осталось прибрать мусор. Я прослежу за этим.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Крис. – Остаешься за старшего.

Он быстро вскочил в скорую, и они направились в ближайшую больницу.

 

Вина сразу забрали в приемный покой, куда Криса не пустили. Медсестра заверила его, что как только доктор разрешит, его сразу позовут, а пока он может заполнить бумаги. Крис недоуменно смотрел на бланк. Ему казалось, что он знал Вина всю жизнь, но не мог ответить на половину вопросов. Имя. Винсент Таннер. Возраст. 26.  Адрес. Это он помнил. Но он понятия не имел, аллергик ли Вин, какие были перенесены заболевания, есть ли у него страховка. Черт, он даже не знал его группу крови.

\- Ничего, мистер Таннер в сознании, может сам ответить, - заверила его медсестра.

В сознании. От мысли, что мог быть и нет, у Криса похолодело внутри.

Через полчаса его провели в помещение, где за шторой на хирургическом столе сидел Вин. Его торс был обнажен, под левой пекторалью пластырем была прикреплена повязка. Возле Вина стоял доктор, который обратился к Крису:

\- Доктор Лерой. Меня предупредили, агент Лараби, что мистер Таннер был ранен во время содействия федеральной операции, и смею вас заверить, что ему была оказана наилучшая помощь. Мистер Таннер потерял много крови, но нож не задел важных органов. Рассеченная мышца, повреждения в тканях грудной полости – это восстановимо. Хотя, боюсь, от раны останется шрам. В госпитализации нет необходимости, но если будут малейшие признаки недомогания – сразу в больницу. Если же все будет хорошо, то жду вас через неделю. Мистер Таннер должен соблюдать полный покой, перевязка делается…

\- Это знакомо, - прервал доктора Крис.

\- Ну что ж, тогда я выпишу рецепт на обезболивающее, и вы свободны.

\- Не нужно, - сказал Вин. – Таблеток. Ненавижу, когда голова в тумане.

\- Рана будет болеть, - тихо возразил Крис.

\- Переживу.

\- Ну что ж, тогда всего хорошего, - сказал врач и откланялся.

\- Как ты? – спросил Крис, как только они остались одни.

Вин пожал плечами и тут же пожалел об этом.

\- Бывало и хуже. Но ублюдок заработал статью, от которой уже не отвертится.

\- У тебя дикий взгляд на вещи, Таннер. Давай, поднимай свою задницу, я отвезу тебя на ранчо.

\- На ранчо?! – глаза Вина засияли.

\- Именно. Неужели ты думаешь, я позволю тебе быть одному с продырявленной шкурой в том хлеву, что ты называешь квартирой? Да и Песо соскучился по тебе. 

\- Я тоже по нему скучаю.

Крис закинул правую руку Вина себе на плечи и помог ему встать со стола. Несколько секунд Вин шатался и тяжело навалился на Криса, затем выпрямился.

\- Стой. Я не могу показаться на людях в таком виде, - Вин кивнул на свою голую грудь.

\- Вот, возьми. Все равно твоя одежда непригодна.

Крис накинул на Вина свой черный плащ и запахнул полы. Они вышли в вестибюль, Крис продолжал поддерживать Вина. Вдруг их окликнули:

\- Крис! Вин!

Крис повернул голову и увидел спешащего к ним Бака. Он был бледный, нервничающий.

\- Как? – сразу спросил Вилмингтон.

\- Жить буду, - ответил Вин.

\- Вин, послушай, я понимаю, что между нами не все было ладно, но Бог свидетель, я никогда не хотел вреда тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я специально выпустил того ублюдка, клянусь тебе, он застал меня врасплох. 

\- Все в порядке, Бак. Я верю.

Бак посмотрел в глаза Вина и кивнул. Вин не держал зла, эти глаза не могли лгать.

\- Как обстановка? – спросил Крис.

\- Оба урода в кутузке, Джозая и я немного поговорили с ними, и Джозая собирается пару раз навестить их на выходных. Почитать лекции о спасении души и кратчайшем пути к Господу. Держу пари, в понедельник на допросе они будут как шелковые. Ящики вернули на место, на пустыре прибрались. Ребята пишут рапорты, в понедельник они будут на твоем столе.

\- Окей. Подкинь нас до моего RAM'а.

 

Через полтора часа Крис и Вин были на ранчо. Сначала они заехали в Пургатори, где Крис оставил Вина в машине, а сам поднялся в его квартиру взять кое-какую одежду, потом они остановились возле круглосуточной аптеки, чтобы купить все необходимое для перевязки. Когда колеса RAM'а зашуршали по гравию подъездной дорожки, у Вина было чувство, что он вернулся домой. Они были слишком уставшими, чтобы заботиться об ужине. Крис знал, что о лошадях позаботился сосед, который помогал в тех случаях, когда Лараби допоздна задерживался на работе, и они сразу отправились в спальню. Вин устало повалился на кровать и позволил Крису стащить с себя остатки одежды. Но когда Крис лег возле него, силы вернулись к Таннеру, и он нашел губами мягкие полные губы Криса. Поцелуй, сначала нежный, постепенно становился все более агрессивным, пока, наконец, Крис не вырвался из сладкого плена и не пригвоздил к одеялу руку, которая отправилась путешествовать по его телу.

\- Не начинай ничего, что не можешь закончить, Таннер.

\- С чего ты взял, что не могу? – вопреки вызывающему тону, глаза Вина слипались.

Крис улыбнулся своей самой гадкой улыбкой.

\- Я не привык, чтобы партнер засыпал в самый разгар действа.

\- Fuck you, Лараби.

\- Обязательною. Спи.

Крис обвил рукой Вина, старательно избегая раны, и провалился в сон, слушая ровное дыхание техасца. Только с появлением в своей жизни Вина он вспомнил, что это – сон без кошмаров. Крис не знал, что когда ранее вечером он был в ванной, Вин засунул руку под его подушку – "Беретта" исчезла.

 

В понедельник Крис лично присутствовал на допросе Дюка и Баха. Они раскололись и признались в своих махинациях, а заодно и в том, что вели свои дела с Элаей Джо. Одновременно с этим Джейди нашел тайник, где Джо хранил украденное. Крис использовал все свои силы и связи, чтобы добиться пересмотра дела Таннера и его восстановления в Службе маршалов Далласа, после чего занялся его переводом в денверское отделение ATF. Наибольшей проблемой было отсутствие у Вина нужного образования, но Крис опять потянул за невидимые нити, и на это закрыли глаза, к тому же показатели Вина на стрельбище были настолько впечатляющими, что перекрывали все. Парень быстрый как заяц и умелый как белка, прокомментировал Бак. Наконец, все было сделано, и Вину оставалось только пройти трехнедельные курсы в Нью-Йорке.


	4. Chapter 4

ГЛАВА 4

 

Курсы обернулись кошмаром для всех. Вин возненавидел Нью-Йорк с первого момента своего пребывания здесь. На курсах он скучал на практических занятиях и потел на теоретических. Инструкторы не могли научить его ничему новому, а вот штудирование учебной литературы и заполнение тестов давались ему нелегко. При всей остроте своего ума Вин очень плохо умел читать и писал каракулями.

Крис отчаянно скучал по Вину. Они говорили по сотовому, но далекий голос не мог заменить живого тепла.

Но больше всего страдала Т7. Потому что скучающий Крис превратил жизнь команды в ад.

Все время, пока осуществлялся трансфер, Вин проводил с командой в офисе. Хотя он носил на кармане рубашки гостевой пропуск, он приезжал в Федеральное Здание раньше всех, ставил кофе – который потом все дружно называли несъедобным – и занимался работой. Вин прекрасно разбирался в оружии, и вскоре все сотрудники стали обращаться к нему за помощью. В первые дни после ранения Крис пытался настоять, чтобы Вин оставался на ранчо, но упрямый техасец утверждал, что бездействие погубит его, и Крис сдался: уж лучше сидячая работа в офисе под его надзором, чем тяжелый труд на ранчо. Вскоре офис стало невозможно представить без Вина, развалившегося на стуле или сидящего на краешке стола, его излюбленной замшевой куртки на вешалке, разбросанных повсюду оберток от фаст-фуда, который он мог жевать постоянно. И тихое, ненавязчивое присутствие Вина как-то незаметно сделало невозможное – он превратил группу работающих в одном помещении одиночек в цельную команду, почти семью. Никто теперь не боялся громко обсуждать личные дела и шутить в офисе, допускать мелкие и не очень вольности и наслаждаться жизнью на рабочем месте. Потому что Крис Лараби перестал быть устрашающим монстром.

Это был настоящий шок для пятерых агентов, когда на их глазах Вин не только раскованно говорил с Крисом, но даже возражал ему. И не обращал внимания на знаменитый леденящий душу взгляд Лараби. А потом Крис перестал закрываться в своем кабинете и сам стал участвовать в жизни своей команды. Он не говорил много, чаще всего он сидел на краешке стола Вина, и они слушали разговоры других, обмениваясь взглядами. И у наблюдавшего за ними Бака складывалось впечатление, что этими взглядами они ведут свой, безмолвный разговор. Приподнятый уголок губ и кивок приглашали разделить что-то забавное, взмах ресниц отвечал на невысказанный вопрос. Это было пугающе и в то же время завораживающе.

А потом, в один день, все ушло. В этот день Крис появился в офисе в настроении, которое было чернее его кожаного плаща. Не ответив на приветствия команды, он скрылся в своем кабинете, хлопнув дверью так, что стекла задрожали. Агенты обменялись встревоженными взглядами, потом дружно посмотрели на пустое место Вина.

\- Старик Крис весел, как старый дятел в каменном лесу, - прокомментировал Бак.

\- Вин сегодня улетел в Нью-Йорк, - сказал Джозая. – Господи, помоги нам.

\- Аминь, брат, - ответил Натан.

\- Господа, Team 3 попросили моей консультации в деле, которое они ведут в настоящий момент. Если я понадоблюсь, я в их офисе, - сказал Эзра и быстро покинул офис Т7.

\- Крысы бегут с тонущего корабля, - бросил Бак ему в спину.

\- У Эзры всегда было обостренное чувство самосохранения, - заметил Натан.

\- Все это оборачивается скверно, - вздохнул Бак. – А я ненавижу скверные вещи. 

Эзра был прав, исчезнув из офиса. Любой, кто попадался Крису на глаза, получал ледяной взгляд и ядовито процеженную сквозь зубы отповедь. Команда на цыпочках ходила по офису, подпрыгивая от каждого телефонного звонка, нарушавшего тишину, и стараясь скрыться под столом, когда дверь офиса Лараби открывалась.

Это продолжалось и на следующий день, и всю неделю. Только теперь, когда добродушие предшествующих недель ушло, "семерка" поняла, насколько скромный, старавшийся держаться незаметно техасец сдерживал взрывоопасный темперамент Криса и был балансом в его расшатанной жизни.

\- Мы не доживем, пока Джуниор вернется из Нью-Йорка, - пожаловался Бак Джозае за кружкой пива в пятницу вечером.

\- На все воля Господа, - ответил бывший священник.

\- Как Джуниору удается это? Сдерживать Криса. Я имею в виду, смотришь на него – и пацан пацаном, соплей перешибешь, а одного его взгляда достаточно, чтобы остановить Криса разъяренного сильнее, чем бык на родео.

\- Думаю, они сами это не знают. Пути Господни неисповедимы, и они свели две одинокие души, одолеваемые демонами, чтобы их ноша стала вдвое легче, разделенная пополам.

 

Джейди были чужды философские разговоры. Он просто позвонил Вину и рассказал о том, как невыносима стала жизнь.

Звонок мальчика встревожил Вина.

\- Чертов Лараби, не может несколько дней посидеть спокойно, - бормотал он себе под нос, набирая сотовый Криса.

\- Лараби, - гаркнуло в ухе.

\- Тише, оленей в лесу распугаешь.

Грубый техасский говор был бальзамом на душу Криса.

\- Вин, я соскучился по тебе, - без всякого стеснения признался он.

\- Я тоже, но ты сам послал меня сюда, - сердце Вина сжалось от тоски, но он старался держать разговор в таком тоне. Лараби нужно встряхнуть. – Что на работе?

Крис принялся рассказывать последние новости, ни словом не обмолвившись о совеем поведении. Они поговорили о ранчо, о лошадях, об успехах Вина. О том, что сделают друг с другом, когда Вин вернется. Наконец, они распрощались. Разговор заставил их только сильнее тосковать друг о друге.

 

Вторая и начало третьей недели были еще тяжелее. Крис уже огрызался на всех, включая продавцов в магазине и попутчиков в лифте Федерального Здания. Коллеги избегали его, как чумы. Но в среду утром Джейди появился в офисе с сияющей улыбкой на лице.

\- Кид не выдержал и сошел с ума, - печально констатировал Бак.

\- Ничего не сошел. Просто я знаю то, чего не знаете вы, - заявил юный техник.

\- Так просветите нас, мистер Данн, - без всякого энтузиазма предложил Эзра.

Джейди посмотрел в сторону кабинета Криса и, убедившись, что дверь плотно закрыта, зашептал:

\- Я вчера говорил с Вином, он пообещал, что постарается завершить все на день раньше и вернется не в пятницу, а завтра.

Из четырех глоток вырвалось дружное "ура". Дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге возник Лараби.

\- И что это вам так радостно? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, его улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего. – Не поделитесь?

\- Нет-нет, Крис, ничего, - ответил Бак и деловито застучал по клавиатуре.

Через несколько часов дверь кабинета снова распахнулась, но на этот раз Крис выскочил оттуда, как будто все черти ада неслись за ним. Натягивая на ходу плащ, он бросил через плечо:

\- Я отпросился у Тревиса, буду завтра утром. Джозая, за старшего.

Когда он скрылся в коридоре, "семерка" обменялась довольными улыбками, и Натан сказал:

\- Похоже, у Вина получилось.

 

Вин действительно позвонил Крису и сказал, что он приедет на день раньше. Крис поспешил домой, чтобы приготовиться. Ранчо было в довольно запущенном состоянии, и он убрал в доме, вычистил конюшню, приготовил все необходимое для завтрашнего обеда. И слушал по телевизору каждый прогноз погоды, опасаясь, чтобы рейс не отменили.

 

Крис посмотрел на наручные часы и нахмурился. 14:30. Он был уверен, что полчаса назад было 14:25. Крис перевел взгляд на часы на экране монитора. 14:30. Черт, будь оно все проклято, подумал Крис. Он резко оттолкнулся от стола, вскочил и принялся нетерпеливыми шагами мерить кабинет.

Бак наблюдал за своим старейшим другом через открытые жалюзи. Когда тонкая фигура Криса в пятидесятый раз мелькнула за стеклом, он подошел к двери и просунул голову внутрь.

\- Чего? – гаркнул Крис.

\- Пожалей людей этажом ниже.

\- Иди к черту.

Нервный, как гризли с гвоздем в заднице, подумал Бак и полностью вошел в кабинет.

\- Крис, не мучь себя и людей. Бери ноги в руки и мчи в аэропорт.

\- Ты думаешь?

\- Уверен. Все равно ты не годен ни на что другое, мы прикроем тебя в случае чего.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Крис и, схватив свой неизменный плащ, выскочил из офиса.

 

Крис вел RAM по автобану к аэропорту Денвера, когда ему на сотовый позвонил Вин и сообщил, что он вылетел.

\- Как ты? – спросил Крис.

\- Здесь тесно как в гробу, мои ноги уже затекли. И воняет чем-то.

\- Спасибо, что сообщил. А кроме этого?

\- Я получил ту корочку, за которой ты меня сюда послал, если ты имеешь в виду это.

Крис улыбнулся.

\- Мы отпразднуем это, - пообещал он.

\- Эй, Лараби, перестань сейчас же, мне тесно и так, - предупредил Вин и услышал в ответ довольный смех Криса.

\- Ладно, я уже на пути в аэропорт, буду ждать тебя.

Прибыв в аэропорт, Крис отправился в кафе, чтобы убить оставшееся время. Он сидел за дальним столиком, и в момент даже самого сильного наплыва посетителей никто не решился подойти к одетому в черное мужчине с суровым лицом и ледяном взглядом. Наконец, объявил посадку рейса Вина, и Крис направился к выходу.

 

Они сразу увидели друг друга в толпе. Встретившись, они не обнялись, даже не сказали ни слова, только с силой сжали предплечья друг друга, как будто это странное рукопожатие должно было остановить открытое проявление чувств. Вин сразу заметил, что Крис выглядит изможденным, его лоб пресекали тонкие линии беспокойства, под глазами залегли тени, полный рот сурово сжат, что только подчеркивало пухлость нижней губы. Сам Вин выглядел не лучше. Он был вымотан до предела, лицо осунулось, выразительные синие глаза потеряли свой блеск. Крис внимательно всмотрелся в эти древние глаза на юном лице, но Вин взмахом черных ресниц дал понять, что все в порядке. Рука об руку они шли по коридорам и эскалаторам к главному терминалу, Крис нес сумку Вина. Здесь они разделились: Вин отправился получать остальной багаж, а Крис пошел к выходу, чтобы подогнать RAM.

Когда Вин появился через раздвижные стеклянные двери с чемоданом в руках, черный пикап уже ждал его. Вин открыл заднюю дверь и поставил чемодан на пол, где уже лежала его сумка, затем забрался на пассажирское сидение. Крис тронулся с места, едва Вин захлопнул дверь.

\- С прибытием, агент Таннер, - он повернулся к Вину, на его губах играла настоящая улыбка.

\- Готов приступить к службе, старший агент Лараби, - Вин устало, но довольно улыбнулся в ответ, затем добавил. – Пока ты не перегрыз команду.

Крис фыркнул:

\- Что, уже нажаловались?

\- Угу.

Несколько миль они ехали молча. Вин соскользнул на сидении вниз и опер голову о спинку. Ровный ход RAM'а расслабил и убаюкал его. Крис отличный водитель, мелькнуло в голове.

При въезде в город Крис слегка сбросил скорость.

\- Тебе что-то нужно в городе, или сразу на ранчо?

Вин подумал о своей квартире, но сразу отбросил эту мысль. Там ничто не ждало его.

\- Не, на ранчо.

Крис свернул на шоссе, что вело в объезд города в сторону его ранчо. Когда они приехали, Вин выбрался из машины и сразу направился к конюшне. Песо встретил его радостным ржанием, и Вин долго стоял, гладя его шкуру и шепча что-то в ухо. Крис в это время занес вещи Вина в дом и занялся ужином.

\- Вкусно пахнет, - сказал Вин, заходя через заднюю дверь.

\- Пока ты умоешься, будет готово.

Вин не осознавал, насколько он голоден, пока Крис не поставил перед ним тарелку с цыпленком и картошкой. Крис готовил простые блюда, но готовил их хорошо. Завершив обед, они взяли из холодильника пиво и перешли в зал. Вин растянулся на диване, положив голову Крису на колени. Пальцы Криса зарылись в каштановые кудри.

\- Как хорошо, - вздохнул Вин. – Мне так всего этого не хватало.

\- Тяжело было?

Вин принялся рассказывать о курсах.

\- Эти федералы – напыщенные индюки, - завершил он рассказ.

Пальцы Криса выпутались из густых волос, пробежали по упрямому подбородку, очертили ровный нос, задержались на полных губах. Крис наклонил голову, и его губы повторили путь пальцев. Руки Вина взметнулись вверх и охватили шею Лараби, сильнее прижимая его к себе. Вся усталость мигом слетела с Вина, его рот требовательно овладел ртом Криса. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Вин зашептал:

\- Хочу тебя, Крис.

 

Вин, приподнявшись на локте, смотрел на спящего Криса. Они забыли задвинуть штору – им было не до этого в вихре бурной страсти, что захлестнула их вечером – и сейчас полная луна освещала спальню, купая Криса в серебряном сиянии. Во сне он выглядел по-другому. Легкие морщинки, оставленные годами тревог и тяжестью почти невыносимой ноши, разгладились, суровые черты стали мягче. В лунном свете Крис казался почти юным. Интересно, как он выглядел в молодости, подумал Вин. Наверно, как ангел. Бак должен знать. Может, у него даже сохранились старые фото. Но как бы ни был красив юный Лараби, Вин ни за что бы не променял его на нынешнего. С опытом и зрелостью, с выкованной и закаленной харизмой, равной которой Вин не встречал ни у кого. Вин чуть сместился, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Криса. Светлые волосы сияли серебром в лунном свете, длинные густые ресницы загибались на высоких скулах, полные губы приоткрывали белоснежную цепочку зубов. Sleeping Beauty, мелькнуло в голове Вина. Да, именно. Наклонившись, он легко коснулся губами губ Криса.

 

Будильник зазвонил ровно в 6:00. Крис открыл один глаз и увидел перед собой массу растрепанных каштановых волос. Масса шевельнулась, застонала, и на Криса уставились глаза более яркие, чем сапфир, но безнадежно заспанные.

\- С первым рабочим днем, агент Таннер.

\- Fuck you, Лараби, - Вин уткнулся в подушку.

\- Помнится, ты это уже сделал, - Крис потянулся через него выключить звонок.

\- Могу и повторить, - донеслось из подушки.

Крис молниеносным движением оказался на Вине, пригвоздив его к матрасу.

\- Сильно уверен в себе, да, Таннер?

Он сдвинул носом спутанные волосы и принялся целовать шею Вина. Таннер застонал, когда опытные губы нашли особенно чувствительное место, и Крис тут же воспользовался найденной слабинкой.

\- Черт, Лараби, из-за тебя я опоздаю в свой первый рабочий день, - Вин не знал, как ему удалось произнести членораздельную фразу между ахами и стонами.

Крис поднял взгляд на часы. Вин был прав. Он резко откатился и шлепнул Таннера пониже спины.

\- Тогда шевели своей задницей, агент.

\- Я твою пошевелю вечером, - мстительно пообещал Вин поднимаясь и направляясь в ванную, потирая ушибленное место. – Я покормлю лошадей, а ты приготовь завтрак.

\- Таннер, тебя невозможно прокормить! – крикнул ему вслед Крис.

 

Они быстро и слаженно справились с утренними делами. Вин откопал в своем чемодане одежду и собрал все документы. Как только они прибыли в Федеральное Здание, Крис сразу повел его наверх, к Тревису. Секретарь заместителя директора, Глория Поттер, попросила их подождать минуту. Крис нетерпеливо мерил шагами приемную, и Вин улыбнулся сам себе, когда заметил взгляд, которым миссис Поттер окидывала его высокую фигуру и выступающие ягодицы. Не то чтобы это было очевидно, но Вин сам смотрел в этом направлении и не мог пропустить ее интерес.

Тревис принял их, и через час Крис и Вин вернулись в офис Т7. К этому времени вся команда была в сборе.

\- Ну, ребята, принимайте нового снайпера, - заявил Крис с порога.

Вин крутил в руках новенький значок и табельное оружие. Раздавшийся дружный крик едва не заставил его выронить вещи. Крис, отступив на шаг, с улыбкой наблюдал, как все по-очереди обнимали Вина. Когда Джозая сжал его в медвежьих объятиях, техасец заметно побледнел, и Лараби вмешался:

\- Оставьте его, а то по частям собирать придется.

Бак напоследок еще раз хлопнул Вина по плечу:

\- Поздравляю, Джуниор.

Вин даже бровью не повел, услышав прозвище. Сев за свой стол, он внимательно осмотрел "Глок" и брезгливо отложил.

\- Барахло.

\- Носи свой SIG, - предложил Крис.

Вин кивнул.

\- Думаю, с этого памятного момента Т7 начинает новую главу своего существования, - заявил Эзра.

\- Да, - согласился Бак. – И за это нужно выпить.

\- Я угощаю, - вызвался Вин. – Где и когда?

\- Вечером, сегодня пятница. Есть такое местечко "Салун", очень хорошее, - предложил Бак.

 - С очень хорошей хозяйкой, которая имеет достаточно мозгов, чтобы игнорировать Бака, - добавил Джейди.

\- Она просто любит играть в кошки-мышки, - подмигнул Бак.

Вин выскользнул в обеденную комнату за кофе. Когда он повернулся от стола, в дверях стоял Бак.

\- Я рад, что ты с нами, Джуниор, - просто сказал он.

\- Ты быстро изменил мнение.

\- Просто увидел, как ты действуешь на Криса. Ты нужен ему, нравится мне это или нет. И мне это стало нравиться, когда я задумался и понял, что Крис стал похожим на себя прежнего. Он ведет себя почти как нормальный человек, стал даже есть, а не только пить, и будь я проклят, если не слышал, как он смеется!

Бак покачал головой, сам себе удивляясь переменам в друге. Затем его голубые глаза приобрели стальную твердость, и он пригрозил:

\- Но Крис остается моим старейшим другом, и если ты когда-либо причинишь ему боль…

Вин посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Бак увидел ответ в их синей глубине.

\- Я никогда не причиню ему боль.

Вин вернулся к своему столу, но его позвал Крис. Показав Таннеру, чтобы тот прикрыл дверь, Крис спросил:

\- Что хотел Бак?

\- Обычный разговор: я прострелю тебе коленные чашечки, если ты оплошаешь.

Крис хмыкнул:

\- Бак может. Ты не против того, как он окрестил тебя?

\- Джуниор? – Вин пожал плечами. – Меня называли и похуже. И я типа рад… рад, что Бак принял меня.

\- Окей, - Крис протянул Вину несколько бумаг. – Отнеси это в бухгалтерию. 10 этаж, сразу возле лифта.

 

Я убью тебя, Лараби, за это, подумал Вин десять минут спустя. Только что он, ничего не подозревая, открыл дверь с надписью "Бухгалтерия" и понял, что попал в логово льва. Или львиц. Двух десятков львиц, жадных к человеческому мясу. Едва он показался на пороге, женщины возрастом от 20 до 60 посмотрели на него так, как будто готовы были сорвать с него всю одежду до последней нитки и проглотить живьем. Вин почувствовал, как краска залила его щеки, шею и даже уши. Выставив бумаги перед собой, как щит, он пролепетал:

\- Я… эээ… агент Лараби просил…

Одна женщина выскользнула из-за своего стола и подошла к нему. Она взяла бумаги из его руки, царапнув при этом ноготком, и просмотрела их.

\- Агент Таннер – новый подчиненный агента Лараби, Team 7, - сказала она коллегам, потом плотоядно улыбнулась Вину. – Спасибо, что занесли, агент.

\- Не за что.

Вин сам не узнал свой голос и попятился к двери, не обращая внимания на многоголосое "заходите еще". Когда он повернулся спиной к комнате и выскользнул за дверь, вслед ему раздалось дружное "вау". Вин привалился к стене в коридоре и вытер рукавом лицо. Его лицо горело, по спине бежал пот, руки тряслись. В таком состоянии он вернулся в офис Т7.

\- Мистер Таннер, что с вами?! – воскликнул Эзра. – Вы выглядите так, как будто вернулись из Дантового Ада!

\- Так и есть, - ответил Вин. – Эти женщины…

\- Бухгалтерши или секретарши? – сочувствующе спросил Джейди.

Вин вздрогнул от ужаса, представив, что в Федеральном Здании есть еще одно такое логово.

\- Да Джуниор боится женщин! – воскликнул Бак.

\- Ничего я не боюсь, - отрезал Вин, спеша избежать возможной лекции. – Я даже чуть не обручился когда-то.

\- Серьезно? – заинтересовался Бак. – И что же произошло?

Через открытую дверь кабинета Вин видел, что Крис прислушивается к разговору.

\- Ничего. Она оказалась замужем и просто хотела развлечься.

Да, Шарлотта преподнесла ему хороший урок. Тогда он даже думал, что влюблен в нее, и только сейчас, встретив Криса, он понял, что его чувство было таким же пустым и поверхностным, как и ее.

\- Бросила тебя? – сочувствующе спросил Бак.

\- Нет. Я ушел первым.

\- Наговорились, ребята? – спросил Крис, выходя из кабинета. – Теперь за работу. Вин, мы сейчас работаем над этим делом, ознакомишься с ним.

Крис положил на его стол пухлую папку. Вин потянулся к ней, но Лараби покачал головой:

\- Не сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной на встречу с одним осведомителем.

\- Окей.

 

Осведомитель держал небольшую оружейную лавку. Взгляд Вина, не пропускающий ничего, пробежал по полкам, отмечая низкое качество товара. Владелец, завидев агентов, решил блеснуть остроумием по поводу длинного плаща Криса, напоминающего дастер.

\- Привет, ковбой.

Зеленые глаза Лараби угрожающе сузились. С улыбкой, от которой кровь стыла в жилах, он спросил:

\- Ты только что назвал меня ковбоем?

\- Эээ, нет, - пролепетал несчастный.

Крис смерил его взглядом и бросил:

\- Выкладывай, что у тебя.

Вин про себя вздохнул. Лараби был хорош в запугивании людей до смерти, но безнадежен в работе с осведомителями. Когда они вышли из магазина и сели в RAM, Вин вдруг рассмеялся.

\- Что?

\- Ничего, Ковбой.

Крис одарил его взглядом, который только сильнее рассмешил Вина.

 

После пяти вечера Т7 полным составом отправилась в "Салун". Хотя Вин еще не получил зарплату и последние месяцы жил на средства, накопленные за время работы охотником за головами, он настоял на том, чтобы угостить "семерку". Они заняли столик в углу, Вин по правую руку от Криса, который сидел спиной к стене. Краем глаза Вин видел, что Крис пьет виски как воду, но не пьянея и не теряя добродушного расположения духа. Через какое-то время Натан и Джозая отправились играть в бильярд, Бак принялся соблазнять девушек за соседним столиком, и Вин поднялся и пошел к стойке. Он не любил много пить. Скромно дождавшись, когда красивая экзотичная женщина за стойкой бара заметила его, он заказал колу.

\- Еще что-то, сеньор?

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- А что ты можешь предложить еще, красавица? – прогнусавил вдребезги пьяный парень в ковбойской одежде, наваливаясь на стойку и протягивая руку к бюсту девушки. – Иди ко мне, цыпочка.

Вин поставил колу на стойку и тихо сказал:

\- Отойди от нее.

Парень, здоровый как бык, повернулся и смерил Вина взглядом:

\- Это ты мне, дохляк?

\- Тебе.

Парень заревел и бросился на техасца. Тот сделал молниеносный выпад, и парень свалился на пол. Вскочив, он бросился снова, и снова оказался на полу. Возле них собралась толпа, краем глаза Вин заметил черную тень Криса, держащего руку на кобуре. Парень больше не двигался. Наклонившись к нему, Вин по-прежнему тихим и спокойным голосом сказал:

\- Это научит тебя уважать леди.

Сквозь толпу к ним протиснулся Бак.

\- Что здесь происходит, ты в порядке, Инез?

\- Да, сеньор Бак. Этот сеньор успокоил грубияна.

\- Вин полон сюрпризов, - хмыкнул Бак, сравнивая габариты Таннера и поверженного ковбоя, потом схватил того за шиворот и потащил к выходу.

Вин взял свою колу и собирался уйти, когда Инез положила руку ему на плечо.

\- Благодарю вас, сеньор.

\- Не за что, сеньорита, - смутился Вин и густо покраснел.

Инез смотрела, как он отошел от стойки и был остановлен суровым одетым в черное сеньором Лараби. Но сейчас он не выглядел таким уж суровым, заметила Инез. Они обменялись парой слов и долгим взглядом, после чего вместе вышли. Инез тепло улыбнулась, глядя вслед застенчивому мальчику.

Вин пытался доказать, что ему нужно наведаться домой, но Крис был неумолим и настаивал, чтобы Вин поехал на ранчо. Не то чтобы Вину не хотелось, совсем наоборот, но он боялся испытывать пределы гостеприимства Лараби. Но, в конце концов, он сдался, к тому же Крис выпил достаточно, чтобы уступить Вину место за рулем RAM'a.

 

Утром Крис проснулся в пустой постели. Но в воздухе витал запах кофе, а с улицы доносился мерный стук. Поднявшись с кровати, Крис привел себя в порядок и пошел на кухню. Наполнив кружку варевом техасца, он закурил сигарету и вышел на веранду. Вин был возле кораля, обтесывая топором деревянный кол. Несмотря на то, что стоял конец апреля, день обещал быть по-летнему жарким, лучи поднявшегося солнца уже припекали землю, и Вин сбросил рубашку и повесил ее на изгородь. Крис залюбовался открытым его взгляду зрелищем.

Кожа Вина была золотистой, каким-то образом он сохранил за зимние месяцы загар. Гладкая и шелковистая, она блестела на солнце, покрытая легкой испариной. Ее безупречность омрачал только свежий шрам под левым соском, багровой линией выделявшийся на золоте кожи. Эта кожа скрывала под собой железные мускулы. Вин не обладал сверхразвитой мускулатурой, как и Крис, он был скорее подтянутым и в тонусе, и при этом обладал недюжей силой и грацией льва. Вин в совершенстве владел своим телом, контролировал каждое свое движение, даже когда казался полностью расслабленным. Если кому-то нужен был образец идеального человека: молодого, красивого, сильного, здорового – то Вин Таннер полностью подходил для этого. Взгляд Криса задержался на неожиданно широких плечах, усыпанных веснушками. Эти веснушки были и на спине, Крис знал наизусть их рисунок. Широкая безволосая грудь с сильными пекторалями переходила в осиную талию. Вин уже не был настолько тощим, как в день их встречи, но все равно оставался худощавым. Мышцы живота напоминали стиральную доску, и Крис ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, что Вину помогал делать железный пресс. Застиранные джинсы низко сидели на узких бедрах, открывая острые края тазовой кости и облегая длинные стройные ноги. Когда Вин повернулся, чтобы рубашкой вытереть пот со лба, взгляд Криса задержался на выступающих ягодицах, затем соскользнул на занятые работой руки. Пальцы, такие ловкие с оружием, были не менее проворны, выполняя простую хозяйственную работу. Одна рука взметнулась отбросить непокорную прядь со лба, и Крис зачарованно следил, как светлые пальцы переплелись с темными волосами. Волосы Вина были густыми и волнистыми, не поддающимися никаким правилам и ограничениям, как и его душа. Темные изогнутые брови, родинка у внешнего уголка правого глаза, длинные черные ресницы… В следующее мгновение Крис смотрел в бездонные сапфировые глаза.

\- И долго ты собираешься пялиться, Sleeping Beauty?

\- Давно знаешь, что я здесь?

\- С самого начала.

Крис затушил окурок в стоящей на веранде пепельнице, но он знал, что не дым выдал его, а их невидимая связь. Он спустился на землю и подошел к Таннеру, его руки обвили широкие плечи, наслаждаясь разгоряченной кожей, губы накрыли губы Вина. Вин жадно ответил на поцелуй, но затем отстранился. 

\- Остановись, Ковбой, пока я не уронил топор тебе на ногу.

\- Не называй меня Ковбоем, - прошипел Крис куда-то ему в веснушки.

Вин хмыкнул.

\- Заставь меня, Ковбой.

Крис резким движением выхватил из его руки топор и бросил его на землю, затем схватил Вина полицейским захватом и потащил Таннера в дом. Тот не сопротивлялся, пока они не оказались в спальне, но как только Крис швырнул его на кровать, Вин пришел в движение и подмял Криса под себя. Крис попытался взять верх, и они боролись, еще больше распаляя себя. Вин любил это. Крису нравилось заниматься любовью долго и нежно, и хотя это сводило Вина с ума, он предпочитал быстро, резко, жестко, со всей силой страсти. И его не переставало восхищать, что Крис мог взять все, что он давал ему, даже когда это было на грани насилия. Как сейчас. Вин окончательно подчинил себе Лараби, и тот уже умолял Вина. И Вин был более чем счастлив повиноваться.

 

Они лежали на растерзанных простынях, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Вин повернул голову и поцеловал сочащийся кровью след на плече Криса, оставленный его зубами. Крис со стоном пошевелился.

\- Я слишком стар для этого.

Вин хмыкнул.

\- Для старика ты был неплох.

\- Fuck you, Таннер.

Ухмылка техасца стала шире.

\- Если одолеешь.

На губах Криса заиграла его самая гадкая улыбка, которая обращала людей в бегство, но от которой Вина обдало жаром предвкушения.

\- Не сомневайся, - пообещал он.

Минуту они лежали молча, затем Крис поинтересовался:

\- Что ты там вырубывал?

\- Нужно немного подправить кораль. И тебе лучше наконец-то вытащить свою задницу из постели и помочь мне.

Крис поднял вверх средний палец.


	5. Chapter 5

ГЛАВА 5

 

В пятницу, как обычно, Вин приехал в Федеральное Здание в 7:30. Он припарковал свой "Джип" на части стоянки, отведенной для Т7. Машин друзей еще не было. Вин выбрался из "Джипа" и взял с переднего сидения коробку пончиков с шоколадной глазурью. Проигнорировав лифт, он по лестнице поднялся на 11 этаж. Зайдя в офис, Вин поставил коробку на стол, снял замшевую куртку и прошел в обеденную комнату поставить кофе. Вернувшись в офис, он сел за стол, включил компьютер и принялся просматривать почту. Затем опять сходил к кофеварке и вернулся с кружкой кофе, после чего снова занялся работой.

Двери лифта раскрылись на их этаже, в коридоре раздались шаги, и даже не глядя Вин знал, что это Крис. Но все равно поднял глаза.

\- Доброе, - кивнул Крис, входя через стеклянные двери.

\- Доброе, - ответил Вин, окидывая его взглядом.

Под обычным черным костюмом Криса была рубашка, цвет которой был скорее темно-голубой, чем темно-синий. Крис прошел в свой кабинет, и вскоре за ним появились остальные агенты. Они расселись на свои места, и Вин предложил угощаться пончиками. Несмотря на лекцию Натана о нездоровости такой пищи, агенты быстро наполнили кружки кофе и приступили к завтраку.

Крис вышел из своего офиса и прошел к столу Джейди.

\- Сделай три копии, - приказал он, протягивая юному технику папку.

Возвращаясь в свой кабинет, Крис задержался возле стола Вина и подхватил один пончик. Пятеро агентов едва не подавились. Через несколько минут Крис вышел снова, облизывая пальцы.

\- Таннер, когда в следующий раз решишь притащить в офис еду, выбирай что-то не такое липкое.

Эзра быстро вытащил из ящика стола упаковку влажных салфеток и протянул одну Крису.

\- Возьмите, мистер Лараби.

Крис вытер пальцы и бросил салфетку в урну Вина, но не спешил возвращаться в свой кабинет. Вместо этого он обошел стол и стал за спиной Таннера, делая вид, что смотрит на экран его монитора.

\- Поехали сегодня на ранчо, - прошептал он на ухо Вину.

От слов, тона, дыхания Криса на своей коже Вина бросило в жар.   

\- Не знаю.

\- Приезжай. Нужно же закончить тот кораль.

Щеки Вина запылали, когда он вспомнил, почему они мало продвинулись с ремонтом кораля на прошлых выходных.

\- Окей.

 

Обычное течение дня было прервано, когда перед ленчем на пороге офиса Т7 появилась шикарная платиновая блондинка в дорогом деловом костюме. Бак, сразу унюхивающий женский пол, поднял глаза и воскликнул:

\- Мэри!

Он вскочил и бросился к блондинке, они обнялись, как старые друзья.

\- Добрый день, мисс Тревис, - широко улыбнулся Натан.

\- Мое почтение, дражайшая леди, - отозвался Эзра.

\- Давно вернулась? Как поездка? – спросил Бак.

Блондинка ответила по-порядку:

\- Добрый день, Натан, Эзра. Вернулась вчера вечером, удалось снять шикарный сюжет, это будет бомба.

Холодный взгляд светло-серых глаз женщины окинул офис и остановился на Вине, который молча наблюдал за происходящим.

\- Позвольте представить вам мистера Вина Таннера, снайпера Т7. Мистер Таннер, миссис Мэри Тревис, - сказал Эзра.

Блондинка кивнула и тут же потеряла к Вину интерес.

\- Крис у себя? – спросила она.

\- Конечно. Позволь проводить тебя, - Бак галантно предложил руку.

Взгляд Вина следил, как они скрылись в кабинете Криса, закрыв за собой дверь. Жалюзи были закрыты после уборки вчера, и Вин не видел, что происходит в кабинете. Повернувшись к Эзре, он прошептал:

\- Эз, кто это?

Эзра посмотрел на закрытую дверь и ответил:

\- Мисс Тревис – вдова сына судьи Тревиса. Она журналист на одном из телеканалов Денвера. У нее есть сын Билли пяти лет и очень далеко идущие планы. 

Вин кивнул. Он хотел бы слышать, о чем говорят в кабинете, но даже его острый слух мог различить только гул голосов – женщины и Бака, но не тихий голос Криса.

 

Блондинка не задержалась долго и вскоре ушла, оставив за собой шлейф дорогих духов. Вин расслабился и вернулся к работе, когда его позвал Крис.

\- Вин, зайди ко мне.

Таннер прошел в кабинет. Крис сидел за столом и вертел в длинных пальцах ручку. Он явно чувствовал себя неловко и не смотрел на Вина.

\- Вин… По поводу приглашения на ранчо. У Тревиса сегодня прием, и мне только что сообщили, что я должен быть. Не знаю, когда я вернусь домой. Но ты можешь поехать сам.

Следя, чтобы его голос звучал естественно и равнодушно, Вин ответил:

\- Нет, спасибо. Может, это и к лучшему, я хотел бы задержаться на работе и пройти через те записи наблюдений, что сегодня принесли. Если подозрения подтвердятся, в понедельник можно будет начинать планировать операцию.

Крис, наконец, посмотрел Вину в глаза и кивнул:

\- Окей. Я сейчас ухожу. Если передумаешь – приезжай.

На прошлой неделе Крис дал ему запасной ключ от дома. На всякий случай, объяснил он.

 

Федеральное Здание давно опустело, и Вин был доволен, что остался после работы. Ничто не отвлекало его, и он мог посвятить все свое внимание просмотру записей. Он увидел доказательство незаконной торговли оружием и довольно кивнул. Теперь ублюдки на крючке. От них зависит, пойдут они дальше простым или сложным путем.

Вин размял затекшие плечи и посмотрел на часы. Почти девять. Пора домой. Он выключил технику, потушил свет и был уже на пути к лифту, как в офисе зазвонил телефон. Выругавшись, Вин вернулся.

\- Таннер, - буркнул он в трубку. Несколько минут он слушал, затем ответил. – Ладно, завезу. Сейчас спущусь.

Звонили с проходной на первом этаже. Только что доставили пакет, который необходимо было срочно передать Тревису, и дежурный обзванивал офисы в призрачной надежде, что кто-то еще есть на работе.

Вин забрал на проходной пакет и спустился в гараж к "Джипу". Ночной холод проникал в подземное помещение, и Вин поплотнее запахнул свою замшевую куртку поверх красной рубашки. Потертые джинсы и удобные ботинки завершали его гардероб. Он не считал нужным менять свой стиль одежды и влезать в щегольской костюм.

"Джип" послушно завелся с первого раза, и Вин отправился в элитный район Денвера. Дом судьи был окружен роскошными машинами, и Вин с трудом втиснул свою развалюху. На его звонок дверь открыл лакей, который окинул Вина презрительным взглядом.

\- Агент Таннер. Срочно к мистеру Тревису, - сказал Вин, и его техасский акцент не поднял его в глазах лакея.

Лакей позволил ему зайти в дом и удалился, оставив Таннера одного в роскошно обставленном холле. Одна из дверей раскрылась, и в холл вышла Эви Тревис, жена Орина Тревиса. Вин однажды был представлен ей, и она сразу его узнала.

\- Вин, как приятно тебя видеть! – воскликнула женщина. – Но почему ты стоишь в дверях?

\- Миссис Тревис, - Вин почтительно наклонил голову. – Меня попросили срочно передать пакет мистеру Тревису.

\- Пойдем к нему.

Эви взяла Вина под руку и завела его в наполненную гостями гостиную, после чего удалилась в поисках мужа. Вин равнодушно осматривал обстановку, мужчин в смокингах, женщин в вечерних платьях и драгоценностях. Ему не пришлось долго ждать. Тревис быстрым шагом подошел к нему, а за ним… Сердце Вина пропустило удар. За ним шел Крис, одетый в смокинг, который идеально сидел на нем и подчеркивал всю красоту его стройной фигуры. Крис, в руку которого собственнической хваткой вцепилась Мэри Тревис, одетая в блестящее черное платье и сверкающая драгоценностями. В одно мгновение Вин понял две вещи. У Криса был совершенно другой социальный статус, чем у него, он чувствовал себя естественно в окружении сливок общества, для которых Вин был никем. И Крис и Мэри составляли дьявольски красивую пару: оба светловолосые, прекрасные, интеллигентные. Все то, чего нет у Вина.

\- Вин? – он увидел, как губы Криса шевельнулись, произнося его имя, и вернулся к реальности.

Тревис, Крис и Мэри обеспокоенно смотрели на него, и Вин понял, что пропустил, что говорил ему заместитель директора.

\- Прошу прощения, сэр. Вот, просили срочно передать вам, - запинаясь, пробормотал Вин и протянул пакет.

\- Большое спасибо, Вин. Это действительно важно, я ценю, что ты привез его. Буду рад, если ты останешься.

\- Нет, спасибо, сэр, я спешу.

Он видел, как Мэри что-то шепнула Крису – она была достаточно высокой, чтобы достать до его уха – и он похлопал ее по руке, вцепившейся в рукав его смокинга. Вин не мог больше вынести это, не мог вынести торжествующей улыбки, искривившей губы роскошной ледяной блондинки. Развернувшись, он, спотыкаясь, поспешил к выходу.

\- Вин, - опять услышал он, и знакомые пальцы обхватили его руку.

\- Осторожно, Лараби, люди смотрят.

Крис проигнорировал выпад.

\- Вин, ты в порядке? Ты очень бледен, даже Мэри забеспокоилась.

О да, конечно, Мэри.

\- Все нормально, просто устал. Крис, я действительно спешу, - с этими словами Вин вырвал свою руку и скрылся.

 

Он не помнил, как добрался до "Джипа", как доехал домой, остановившись по пути в магазине. Он ввалился в свою квартиру, захлопнул ногой дверь, запер замок и тяжело поставил на кофейный столик упаковку пива, после чего рухнул на продавленный диван. Вин редко пил, но сегодня он намеревался напиться вдребезги. Взяв первую бутылку, он четким движением открыл ее об край столика. Крышка отлетела и стукнулась о стену. Вин жадно припал к холодной горькой жидкости. Очень далеко идущие планы, вспомнил он слова Эзры. Теперь он понял, какие. Вин вспомнил свою решимость биться за Криса со всем миром, но мог ли он биться, если Крис сам не хотел этого? У него однажды били жена и сын. Вполне естественно, если он захочет связать свою жизнь с вдовой с ребенком. Крис не был одиночкой по натуре, в отличие от Вина. И даже если он еще не решил сам, Мэри Тревис приложит все усилия, чтобы это случилось. Вин был охотником и нутром чуял, когда кто-то другой шел за его жертвой.

К черту! Какая к черту разница, что она решила, ты так просто отдашь то, что принадлежит тебе, Таннер?

Но принадлежит ли ему Крис? Вин вспомнил, как выглядел Крис на приеме у Тревиса. Наверно, он и правда тугодум, если раньше не сообразил, что Крис был элитой Navy, частым гостем в Пентагоне и Вашингтоне. Что у него могло быть общего с полуграмотным техасцем? Что мог Вин дать ему?

Себя.

Но ему не нужно было давать. Крис и так без всяких усилий получил его всего без остатка. Бутылка была пуста, и Вин потянулся за другой. Открыл ее так же, как и первую, и крышка стукнулась о то же самое место на стене.

Ха, снайпер.

Вин окинул взглядом свою квартиру. Голые стены с давно выцветшими обоями, старый диван, на котором он сидит, поцарапанный столик перед ним, колченогое кресло, пара шкафов с перекошенными дверцами, напротив дивана прямо на полу стоит древний телевизор. Он в таком виде снял квартиру, и единственное, что добавил за месяцы жизни здесь – потертый коврик на полу. Не для украшения интерьера, а чтобы доски пола не скрипели при ходьбе.

С ростом алкоголя в крови в Вине росла злость на жизнь, лишавшую его всего, на самого себя, сидящего здесь и купающегося в жалости, на… Допив очередную бутылку, Вин со всей силы швырнул ее об стену.

Будь ты проклят, Лараби!

Бутылка разбилась на мелкие осколки. Вин соскользнул на пол, прижал колени к груди и, обхватив голову руками, застонал.

Как он мог так вляпаться? Крис был честен с ним. Крис никогда ничего не обещал. Он не скрывал, что нуждается в Вине, но никогда не говорил, что Вин – единственное, что ему нужно. И если бы Вин был честен с собой, он бы признался себе, что он знал, чувствовал, что даже на самом пике страсти часть души Криса была закрыта для него. Крис отдавал свое тело без остатка, но не душу. Но Вин не хотел думать об этом, предпочитал закрывать глаза. Снайпер, называется. Если стрелять не глядя, можно рикошетом повредить себя.

Вин оттолкнул ногой столик и лег на ковер. Алкоголь на голодный желудок, усталость и переживания разом навалились на него. Уже засыпая, он услышал жужжание пчелы.

Какая к черту пчела в городе?

С этой мыслью он отключился.

 

Крис несколько раз пробовал номер Вина, но сотовый не отвечал. Чертыхнувшись, Лараби прибавил газу, пустые улицы ночного Денвера замелькали за окнами RAM'a. Вин был таким странным у Тревиса, что весь вечер Крис не мог избавиться от беспокойства, но и сбежать с приема не мог, пока, наконец, ему не удалось ускользнуть с помощью Эви.

RAM резко затормозил перед домом Вина. Окна квартиры техасца были темными. Крис заспешил вверх по лестнице. У него не было ключа, но это его не остановило. Примерившись плечом, он вышиб дверь, которая не выдержала второго в ее жизни надругательства и вылетела вместе с дверными петлями и кусками рамы. Крис ворвался в квартиру и замер. Первое, что он заметил – это сильный запах пивного перегара, второе, с ужасом – тело техасца, скорчившегося на полу, освещенного слабым светом с улицы.

\- Вин!

Он бросился к телу и приложил пальцы к тонкой шее. Пульс бился сильно и ровно. Прикосновение вызвало стон и невнятное бормотание. Крис с облегчением улыбнулся. Вин был вдребезги пьян, но в порядке. Оставив его пока на полу, Крис вернулся к двери и прислонил ее назад, закрыв дверной проем. Затем зажег в ванной свет, который неярко осветил квартиру, и вернулся к Таннеру.

\- Давай, парень, вставай, пора в постельку, - бормотал он, поднимая Вина с пола.

Тот ответил что-то, Крис не разобрал слова. В обычном состоянии Вин контролировал свой акцент, но пьяный он говорил на дремучем техасском наречии. Крис дотащил Вина до спальни, раздел и уложил в постель. Затем снял смокинг, распустил галстук-бабочку и размотал кушак. Свалив все это в кресло, он прошел на кухню и порылся в ящиках в поисках кофе. Он не собирался ложиться спать в квартире с выбитой дверью.

 

Вин проснулся с чувством, что все наковальни ада стучат у него в голове. А во рту свили гнездо мыши. Он застонал и попробовал пошевелиться. Это было глупой идеей.

\- Да ты слабак, Таннер, - раздался до боли знакомый негромкий голос.

\- Лараби, - выдохнул Вин и, собрав всю свою силу воли, заставил себя открыть один глаз. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Комната безбожно кружилась, но он сразу увидел сидящего на стуле Криса, который закинул ноги в носках на край кровати и потягивал кофе. Крис был в остатках своего смокинга, растрепанный и до неприличия красивый. Вин закрыл глаз.

\- Типа беспокоился о тебе вчера.

\- Напрасно. Прекрасно проводил время.

Крис хмыкнул.

\- Я вижу.

Вин понял, что самый простой курс действий – лежать бревном – не пройдет. У природы были свои планы. Стоная и охая, он попытался встать.

\- Ванная? – спросил Крис.

\- Угу. Догадливый.

\- Да я типа профи.

Поднявшись и отставив кружку, он помог Вину выбраться из кровати и отвел его в ванную. В дверях техасец высвободился и оттолкнул Лараби.

\- Спасибо, здесь я как-то сам.

Крис закрыл дверь и отправился делать свежий кофе – по техасскому рецепту.

Вин провел в ванной не менее получаса. Когда он, наконец, вышел оттуда, он был белый как полотно, но более-менее похож на человека. Крис сидел на кровати, подтянув колени к груди и опершись спиной о подушки, и курил, сбивая пепел в пустую кружку. Замотанный в полотенце Вин сделал несколько нетвердых шагов и тяжело сел на кровать.

\- Спасибо, теперь я никогда не избавлюсь от запаха дыма здесь.

Крис сделал глубокую затяжку и пожал плечами.

\- Запах дыма – наименьшая проблема этого места.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Крис промолчал. Мозги Вина медленно пришли в движение.

\- Ты здесь. Но я забыл отдать тебе ключ…

\- Уже не нужно, - прервал его Крис.

Вин повернул голову и со своего места увидел приставленную дверь. 

\- Твою мать, Лараби, ты не можешь выломать замок без того, чтобы не разнести к чертям собачим полдома!

Крис пожал плечами.

\- Я волновался.

\- Можно было позвонить.

\- Я звонил. Ты не брал трубку.

Пчела, вспомнил Вин. Никакая к черту не пчела, а поставленный на режим вибрации сотовый. Но, может, и лучше, что он вчера не поднял трубку и не поговорил с Крисом в его тогдашнем  состоянии.

Крис как всегда читал его мысли. Он соскользнул с кровати и ушел на кухню. Через минуту он вернулся с кружкой кофе, которую протянул Вину, затем принял прежнюю позу на кровати и закурил новую сигарету.

\- Почему?

Вин притворился, что не понял.

\- Что почему?

\- Почему ты напился вчера?

\- А то ты отчитываешься, почему прикладываешься к виски. 

Глаза Криса сузились, но тон остался спокойным.

\- Речь не обо мне. И ты явно не любитель пить.

Вин сделал глоток кофе, надеясь прочитать мозги и выиграть время.

\- Ты приревновал меня к Мэри? – тихо спросил Крис.

Вин поперхнулся. Будь проклята эта их способность читать друг друга! Крису не требовался ответ, он видел, что попал в цель.

\- Не стоит. Между мной и Мэри нечего нет.

\- Крис, - наконец, обрел голос Вин. – Это естественно, если ты заведешь другую семью…

Уже произнося это, Вин понял, что ошибался. Глаза Криса превратились в кристаллы льда, лицо окаменело. Он сокрушил в пальцах сигарету, превратив ее в пыль, которая усеяла постель Вина. Как его семья превратилась в пыль, что усеяла автостоянку в Норфолке. Пустым, лишенным всяких эмоций голосом он сказал:

\- Нет. Никогда не будет другой семьи. Никто не заменит их.

Вину показалось, что его обнаженную спину обдало могильным холодом.

\- Мне надо одеться, - сказал он, поднимаясь.

Крис молча наблюдал за ним, затем спросил, его голос уже был обычным:

\- Дело не только в Мэри. Что еще?

Вин пожал плечами, его вчерашние мысли выглядели немного глупо при свете дня.

\- Просто ты среди всех этих шишек выглядел как один из них. Такой важный, и эта штука, - Вин кивнул на смокинг, - чертовски ловко сидит на тебе.

Крис улыбнулся, но улыбка была печальной, облако грусти затуманило взгляд.

\- Если бы ты знал, как я ненавижу такие приемы. Я был сыт ими по горло еще на Востоке. Офицеру SEAL автоматически открываются двери в высший свет, но я никогда не хотел этого. Чувствовал себя клоуном, торча на балу в Вашингтоне через несколько часов после возвращения из жопы мира. Но Мэри вчера попросила меня сопровождать ее. Она сноб в этом отношении. И в то же время мы друзья. Но не более.

Вин сомневался, что Мэри согласна с таким описанием их отношений, но не собирался открывать глаза Крису. Иногда Лараби мог быть невероятно твердолобым.

Крис спустил ноги с кровати и потянулся за туфлями.

\- Если ты готов и тебя не укачает на первом повороте, поехали на ранчо.

\- Чего ты раскомандовался, Лараби?

\- Потому что кроме факта, что я твой босс, я обладаю здравым смыслом, который говорит, что эта квартира пока непригодна для жизни.

Здравый смысл и Лараби – это новость, пробормотал себе под нос Вин.

 

Вин как обычно утром поднимался по лестнице на 11 этаж Федерального Здания, когда на 7 этаже его внимание привлекли женские голоса. Высокий девичий голос кричал: "Тетя, ты не можешь ничего сделать!", на что скрипучий голос, явно принадлежащий старой женщине, ответил: "Я, может, и не могу. Но мой старый "Винчестер" может". Заинтригованный Вин пошел в ту сторону, откуда доносились голоса. Внезапно одна из дверей распахнулась, и в коридор вылетела маленькая сухая пожилая женщина в твидовом костюме с короткими седыми волосами и обветренным, морщинистым лицом. Ее по пятам сопровождала молоденькая девушка с косичкой, одетая в джинсы и рубашку.

\- Могу я помочь вам, мэм? – спросил Вин и представился. – Агент Таннер, ATF.

Женщина сухо ответила:

\- ATF? Нет. ATF нам ничем не поможет.

\- И все же, - настоял Вин. – Мы можем выполнять не только наши служебные обязанности.

Женщина смерила его взглядом и протянула руку, которую Вин аккуратно пожал.

\- Нетти Уэллс, социальный работник. Моя племянница Кейси, - кивок за спину. – Только что я узнала, что банк хочет выселить на улицу мать с пятью детьми. Она задолжала выплату кредита, потому что один ребенок сильно заболел, и все деньги ушли на лечение. Банку ничего не стоит подождать две недели, пока она получит пособие за этот месяц, но эти кровопийцы решили сегодня забрать дом. Я сама остановлю их!

Вин ни капли не сомневался, что миниатюрная женщина способна стать с оружием в руках на пороге дома и защищать несчастную семью. Но в его голове появилась другая идея. Наконец-то можно было применить для чего-то полезного уникальную способность Криса пугать людей до полусмерти.

\- Я могу предложить что-то другое, - сказал он вслух и предложил женщине локоть. – Позвольте проводить вас наверх. Я знаю человека, который может помочь.

Выцвевшие голубые глаза встретились с ярко-синими, и Нетти приняла локоть.

В офисе Т7 агенты уже начинали занимать рабочие месте. Появление Вина в сопровождении двух женщин вызвало всеобщее удивление. Не обращая внимания на разинутые рты, Вин спросил:

\- Крис уже пришел?

\- Да, он у себя, - ответил Натан.

\- Мэм, пожалуйста, подождите минуту здесь, - попросил Вин Нетти.

Он подошел к двери Криса и постучал. Услышав краткое "да", Вин проскользнул в кабинет.

\- Крис, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Светлые брови Лараби взметнулись вверх. Вин кратко обрисовал проблему и объяснил свой план.

\- Тебе ничего не надо делать, просто покажись людям из банка и посмотри на них этим своим взглядом.

\- Зачем?

Голос Криса был равнодушным, и его безразличие резко контрастировало с необычной горячностью Вина.

\- А, черт, Лараби, вырвись хоть на миг из своего кокона и помоги людям!

Крис видел, что для Вина это действительно важно. В конце концов, почему бы и нет. Ему до смерти надоело сидеть целыми днями за заваленным бумагами столом, занимаясь бюрократическими проволочками, которые неразрывно сопровождали каждое дело, и просьба Вина давала шанс поразвлечься.

\- Зови ее сюда.

Вин быстро провел в кабинет Нетти. Она смерила Лараби таким же взглядом, как раньше Вина, и не высказала никакого дискомфорта под ответным взглядом. Кратко и четко она снабдила агентов деталями дела.

\- Поехали, - заявил Крис, поднимаясь.

Он сдернул с вешалки плащ и широкими шагами направился к выходу. Нетти засеменила за ним, приказав племяннице дожидаться ее здесь.

 

Вин наслаждался представлением. Ему было даже жаль представителей банка, которые вместо беззащитной женщины с кучей детей наткнулись на Лараби, который был в ударе. RAM стоял возле самого крыльца покосившегося дома, Крис опирался о капот черной машины и курил. Длинный черный плащ развевался на ветру, подобный крыльям ангела смерти. Он встретил банковских клерков, которым RAM преграждал путь, своей самой отвратительной, ехидной улыбкой и обрушил на них всю лавину своего ядовитого уничтожающего сарказма. И пустые ледяные глаза не оставляли сомнений, что как только ему надоест играть словами, он спокойно и равнодушно достанет пистолет и пристрелит клерков на месте, чтобы они не утомляли его.

Те не продержались долго. Через 10 минут они уселись в свою машину и убрались восвояси. Крис был разочарован.

\- Трусы, - прокомментировал он.

\- Я бы тоже испугался, Ковбой, - Вин одарил его своей односторонней улыбкой.

\- Не называй меня Ковбоем, - буднично сказал Крис.

Нетти подошла к ним и пожала им руки.

\- Я в долгу пред вами, мистер Таннер, мистер Лараби.

\- Не стоит, мэм, - смутился Вин и открыл для нее пассажирскую дверь RAM'а. – Позвольте?

\- Я останусь пока здесь, помогу этой несчастной женщине, - сообщила Нетти и добавила. – Кейси может постоять за себя в окружении ваших людей, мистер Лараби.

Крис расхохотался.

 

Кейси могла постоять, но не Джейди. Молодые люди сцепились, как кошка с собакой, и Бак с улыбкой наблюдал за ними, с высоты своего опыта сразу заметив ростки первой любви. После того как Нетти вернулась и забрала племянницу из офиса Т7, Джейди долго возмущался девчонками вообще и этой в частности. Вилмингтон взял на себя обязанность прочитать юноше лекцию и открыть ему глаза. Когда в разговор вступил Эзра, чтобы оспорить некоторые пункты теории Бака о прекрасном поле, а потом включился Джозая, чтобы привести примеры некоторых индийских богинь, и Натан, чтобы петь дифирамбы своей невесте, Вин встал со своего места  и проскользнул в кабинет Криса.

\- Можно?

Крис кивнул на стул возле стола.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Не, просто слишком много разговоров. Голова от них разболелась. У тебя здесь тихо и спокойно.

С этого дня два агента Т7 ATF стали частыми гостями на этаже социальной службы. Юношеская любовь Джейди и Кейси росла и крепла, а Вин привязался к Нетти.

\- Ты проводишь много времени, беспокоясь о такой старухе, как я, - сказала она ему однажды. – Похоже, у тебя слабинка насчет меня?

\- Похоже.

\- Она тоже была тощей и старой?

\- Кто?

\- Женщина, которую я напоминаю тебе.

Синие глаза Вина подернулись пеленой печали.

\- Она была тощей, но не старой.

\- И где она сейчас?

\- Ушла, - слово было тихим, как шорох ветра в техасской прерии.

Нетти немного помолчала, потом положила свою сухую жилистую руку на ладонь Вина.

\- Расскажи мне о ней. О своей матери.

\- Ну, она растила меня, пока мне не исполнилось пять, а потом заболела. Дифтерия забрала ее. Но она боролась, боролась до последнего.

\- Похоже, она была сильной женщиной.

\- Да, мэм. Перед смертью она сказала мне: "Сын, ты Таннер. Никогда не забывай этого". Я до сих пор помню эти слова, ношу их в своем сердце. И стараюсь быть достойным этого имени.

\- Ты достоин, сынок.


	6. Chapter 6

ГЛАВА 6

 

Ближе к середине мая плавное и безмятежное течение жизни Т7 вообще и Вина Таннера в частности изменилось. Крис стал замыкаться в себе. Вин знал, что он опять пьет, оставшись в одиночестве на ранчо, а когда Вин приезжал туда, он казался далеким и отстраненным. Но Вин чувствовал, что дело не в их отношениях, он по-прежнему нужен Крису. Просто тому нужно пространство для самого себя. Когда Крис будет готов, он откроется ему, а пока Вин просто стоял рядом, своим присутствием даря поддержку.

Трагедия разверзлась неожиданно.

 

Офис Т7 был наполнен очередной перепалкой Бака и Джейди, в которую каждый агент пытался внести свою лепту, когда дверь кабинета Криса распахнулась. Все мигом замолкли. Выражение лица Криса выдавало, что что-то случилось, сильнее, чем кейс с винтовкой Вина в руке. Вин давно уже перевез свою снайперскую винтовку в офис, чтобы использовать на работе.

\- Только что позвонили из полиции, - холодным, сухим тоном сказал Крис. – Сука-наркоманка раздобыла заряженный автомат, отобрала ребенка у матери и угрожает застрелить его, если ее дружка не выпустят из тюрьмы. Его засадили мы, дело Карстера в декабре. Поехали, Тревис в курсе. Вещи даст полиция, нет времени собирать наши.

 

Они приехали на место и были подробно введены в курс дела офицером полиции. Район оцепили, улицы очистили, но полицейские боялись действовать дальше. Обезумевшая женщина стояла, прикрывшись мальчиком лет девяти, к его голове было приставлено дуло UZI.

\- Мы боимся стрелять – конвульсивно в момент смерти она может нажать на курок, - сказал офицер. – И сомнительно, что ее рука скоро устанет – совсем под кайфом. Одна надежда, что вы сможете провести переговоры, старший агент.

Крис не думал, то переговоры помогут. Сука слишком невменяема. Нужно ее чем-то отвлечь, заставить ее отвести дуло от головы ребенка… В голове Лараби возник план. Он собрал своих людей и изложил его.

\- Ты не сделаешь этого! – крикнул Вин, голос полон ужаса.

Именно крикнул, отметил Бак. Он был рад, что кто-то другой возразил Лараби. Хотя и знал, что это бесполезно. Видит Бог, он слишком много раз пытался остановить Криса в прошлом. Поэтому Крис и оттолкнул его от себя, поэтому и ушел из полиции. Бедный дурак Вин, ему еще предстоит узнать…

План был предельно прост: Крис в бронежилете выйдет к наркоманке и спровоцирует огонь на себя. Когда она отведет дуло от головы ребенка, Вин снимет ее из снайперской винтовки.

\- Это займет две секунды, - Вин сам не узнавал свой голос, срывающийся, полный паники. – 20 выстрелов. Достаточно и одного выстрела в голову, одного из двадцати…

Крис не ответил. Он обвел взглядом Т7 и приказал:

-  Натан, Эзра, будьте наготове – кому-то нужно будет подхватить ребенка, - и как пить дать это будет не он. – Джейди, раздобудь у полицейских проволоку. И мне нужен свитер, чтобы скрыть бронежилет.

Взгляд Криса остановился на растянутом бесформенном свитере Таннера. Он протянул руку.

\- Вин.

Таннер молча стащил с себя свитер, оставшись в одной футболке. Кто-то протянул ветровку, и он автоматически натянул ее на плечи.

\- По местам, - приказал Лараби.

Вин взял свою винтовку и принесенный радиопередатчик и принялся подниматься на крышу здания, с которого он мог получить самый удобный угол для стрельбы. Крис не смотрел на него. Он надел полицейский бронежилет и сверху натянул свитер, который еще сохранял тепло Вина. Вставил в ухо наушник, прикрепил радио, проверил связь. Через пять минут в ухе раздался низкий голос Вина:

\- Готово.

Крис глубоко вдохнул и подошел к полицейскому ограждению.

\- Это старший агент Лараби, ATF, - крикнул он. – Я производил арест. Я иду.

Он перешагнул через барьер и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к женщине, "Глок" крепко зажат в руке.

\- Стой! – завизжала наркоманка. – Брось оружие!

\- Отпусти ребенка.

\- Брось оружие!!!

\- Хорошо.

Крис знал, что сейчас нарушает все правила. Даже новичок знал, что нельзя опускать оружие и ждать пули. Но это был рассчитанный риск. Пули UZI не могли пробить тот бронежилет, что на нем. И рука сучки могла трястись так, что пули вообще не попадут в него. Две секунды, сказал Вин. Крис напрягся, готовя свое тело к тому, что сейчас последует. Его ум трезво и четко работал, но тело чувствовало себя слишком открытым, слишком беззащитным. Даже не пробив в броню, пуля могла причинить большой вред. И могла попасть в голову, сразу же отправив его на тот свет. Или ранить, попав в открытое тело. Но у него не было выбора. Сцепив зубы, он опустил "Глок" на землю и поднял руки.

\- Ублюдок! – было последнее, что он услышал в грохоте выстрелов.

Внезапные удары пуль выбили воздух из его легких, развернули, сбили с ног. Грудь, грудь, бок, снова грудь… Ноги не выдержали, и он упал на асфальт. Зрение затуманилось, но сквозь шум в ушах он слышал крики мальчика, приказы Бака, проклятие Вина. Сознание не сразу восприняло то, что он слышит голоса, но не выстрелы. Его щеку царапнул асфальт, и он подтянул руку, чтобы оттолкнуться от жесткой поверхности. Рука слушалась с трудом и не выдержала его вес. Он снова упал на асфальт и с удивлением смотрел на заливающую рукав красную жидкость. Но боли больше не чувствовал.

Черт, это плохо.

Затем он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки переворачивают его, кладут на носилки, надевают на лицо кислородную маску. Он пытался оттолкнуть ее, что-то сказать, отдать приказ, выслушать рапорт, но ему не позволили. И только когда его грузили в скорую, он увидел стоящего неподалеку Вина.

Проклятье.

 

Вин двумя руками вытер свое лицо, не обманываясь, что друзья сразу заметят дорожки слез на его щеках, но надеясь обмануть людей, которые внезапно заполнили место преступления. Он видел, как Криса поместили в скорую, но не бросился к нему, за ним. Он не мог. Снова и снова он переживал последние минуты.

В прицел он отлично видел суку. Он не сводил с нее взгляда, но безошибочно знал, когда Крис вышел к ней. Когда положил пистолет. Когда она открыла по нему огонь. Две секунды – столько прошло между моментом, когда она отвела дуло от головы мальчика, и его выстрелом. Он верно рассчитал. Он не мог выстрелить быстрее – у него был только один шанс, и он должен был быть уверен, что его выстрел будет смертельным. Он не мог выстрелить быстрее, и каждую долю этих двух секунд он знал, что его медлительность может стоить Крису жизни. Когда она упал с месивом вместо лица, он перевел прицел туда, где должен был стоять Крис. Он лежал на асфальте лицом вниз, абсолютно неподвижно. Затем рука шевельнулась. Окровавленная рука, на которой свитер Вина был разрезан как ножом. Вин не мог оторвать взгляд от этой руки, пока Криса не окружили люди. Тогда он стал спускаться вниз.

Вин вздрогнул, когда тяжелая рука Джозаи опустилась ему на плечо.

\- Ты в порядке?

Вин стряхнул его руку.

\- Да.

\- Он вне опасности. Может, сломаны ребра, сильные ушибы, но только одна пуля оцарапала руку.

Вин молчал. Джозая постоял немного, изучая его, затем добавил:

\- Если захочешь поговорить – я всегда рядом.

Вин кивнул и отошел. Он не хотел говорить.

Друзья бросали на него взгляды, но, казалось, никто не удивился, что он не поехал в больницу с Крисом. Туда отправился Бак. Вин вернулся вместе со всеми в офис. Он напечатал рапорт – кое-как, не обращая внимания на грамматические ошибки – и протянул его Джозае вместе с табельным оружием, извлеченным из глубины стола. И сказал, что едет домой, а завтра берет выходной. Все равно после смертельного выстрела он не допускался к работе, пока не будет проведено следствие.

 

Крис счастливо отделался. Он услышал это от всех. У него были треснуты два ребра, ушибы по всему торсу и царапина на левом бицепсе. Все это должно было адски болеть и сковывать движения на протяжении пары недель, но не более. Доктор даже не оставил его в больнице на ночь, и Бак отвез Криса на ранчо.

 

Бак помог Крису устроиться на диване, подмостив подушку под неповрежденный бок, затем убедился, что обезболивающие таблетки и стакан воды стоят на столике в пределах досягаемости. Крис молчал, и Бак тоже не проронил ни слова, что было несвойственно ему. Наконец, Крис поднял глаза и спросил:

\- Ты понимаешь, да?

Бак кивнул и сел рядом в кресло.

\- Я был рядом с тобой тогда.

\- А Вин не понял.

Бак не разобрал, что было в тоне Криса – обида, разочарование, тоска… может, все вместе. Он вздохнул и сказал:

\- Подумай, что сегодня пришлось пережить Джуниору. Он имеет право быть злым. И он не знает…

Между ними опять повисло молчание. Потом Крис спросил:

\- Ты говорил с ним?

\- Нет. Я уехал почти сразу за скорой.

\- Подай телефон.

Бак повиновался, и Крис набрал номер сотового Вина. Гудки. Затем попробовал домашний номер. То же самое. Крис швырнул кусок начиненного электроникой пластика на диван.

\- Не берет.

Бак подумал, что Крису еще повезло, что Вин не заблокировал его номер. Еще.

Крис протянул руку и потребовал:

\- Дай свой сотовый.

На вызов с номера Бака тоже не было ответа. Крис сдался и уронил голову на спинку дивана, устало закрыв глаза.

\- Езжай домой, - предложил он старому другу.

\- Я останусь с тобой.

\- Не нужно. Я хочу побыть один.

Бак заколебался и внимательно посмотрел на него. Крис казался спокойным, в здравом уме. К тому же было опасно долго возражать Лараби. Бак сдался.

\- Ладно. Звони, если что.

\- Спасибо, Бак. За все.

\- Для этого и нужны друзья.

Бак сжал плечо Криса и ушел. Крис слышал, как по гравию зашуршали шины отъезжающего пикапа. Он продолжал неподвижно полулежать на диване. Все тело болело. И не только тело. Боль засела намного глубже мышц и костей, намного глубже плоти. Его душа, вся его сущность были в агонии. Тишина дома только увеличивала муку и, наконец, Крис не выдержал. Кое-как он встал с дивана, доковылял до бара и вытащил бутылку виски. Прижимая свободную руку к больным ребрам и стоная на каждом шагу, он вернулся назад и тяжело сел. Он знал, что в его организме еще остаются лекарства, которыми его накачали в больнице, и пить сейчас алкоголь – верх идиотизма, но ему было все равно. Он должен чем-нибудь заглушить эту боль. Подняв бутылку к губам, он сделал большой глоток. Виски привычно обожгло горло и тяжело осело в пустом желудке. Крис глотнул снова.

Он пил, пока агония не превратилась в тупую, ноющую боль, сковавшую мысли и чувства. Он снова поднял телефон и набрал домашний номер Вина. На этот раз ответил автоответчик: "Таннер. Оставьте сообщение". Предельно коротко. И никакого обещания перезвонить.

\- Вин… - начал Крис, но пока он пытался собраться с мыслями, время закончилось.

Выругавшись, Крис перенабрал номер. Три слова сообщения автоответчика на этот раз показались ему бесконечно длинными.

\- Вин, нам нужно поговорить. Возьми трубку...

Время опять закончилось. Крис сжал телефон в руке, боясь набрать номер снова. Слышал ли Вин его? Захочет ли ответить? Но он должен. Крис опять с силой нажал кнопку вызова. Опять сообщение.

\- Вин, перезвони мне, когда будешь готов говорить. Я должен рассказать тебе…

Время закончилось. Крис даже не заметил, что опять нажал вызов, и почти выронил телефон от неожиданности, когда на этот раз трубку подняли после второго гудка. И тишина.

 

Вин лежал на животе на диване в своей квартире и вздрагивал от каждого телефонного звонка. Сотовый, стационарный, опять сотовый… Наконец, телефоны умолкли, и Вин вернулся к своим мыслям. Хотя думать было последнее, чего он хотел. Почему Крис сделал это? Неужели то, что у них было, так мало значит для него? Неужели он не понимал, что он значит для Вина? И почему Бак не возражал? Какой же он лучший друг, если даже не попытался отговорить Криса от этого почти что самоубийства? Телефон зазвонил снова, и Вин едва не подпрыгнул. Сработал автоответчик, и в комнате отчетливо раздался голос Криса. И опять. И опять. Вин лежал неподвижно, едва дыша, и смотрел на телефон. И как будто против воли его рука потянулась и подняла трубку.

\- Вин?

\- Да.

\- Ты слышал?

\- Да.

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Я слушаю.

Крис едва не выругался вслух. Вин просто спешил помочь ему.

\- Не так. Не по телефону. Мне нужно видеть тебя.

Молчание. Затем хриплое:

\- Хорошо.

\- Я… я не могу приехать. Не в состоянии.

Вин горько рассмеялся.

\- Когда такие мелочи останавливали тебя?

\- RAM остался в городе, а Бак уже уехал.

\- Я приеду.

Вин положил трубку, и Крис без сил откинулся на спинку дивана.

 

Дорога к ранчо занимала 40 минут. Все эти 40 минут злость Вина нарастала. И он даже не старался обуздать ее. Когда он добрался до дома Криса, ярость ослепляла его.

Крис сидел на диване – том диване, на котором они провели столько часов молчаливой близости и бешенной страсти. Он опять был в черном с ног до головы, и это только подчеркивало бледность его кожи, в которой не осталось ни кровинки. И Крис был пьян, полупустая бутылка виски стояла перед ним. В бешенстве Вин вытащил из кобуры на поясе SIG и направил его на Криса.

\- Ты хочешь умереть, да? Хочешь получить пулю в лоб? Тогда, может, мне нужно самому всадить ее?

Крис засмеялся. Это был жуткий смех, от которого волосы на затылке Вина зашевелились. Крис знал, что Таннер никогда не нажмет на курок. Вин знал это тоже, и пистолет исчез в кобуре также быстро, как и появился. Они смотрели друг на друга, разделенные несколькими шагами и бездонной пропастью.

\- Я не хочу умереть, - наконец, сказал Крис. – Больше нет.

Сердце Вина похолодело.

\- Но этот мальчик сегодня, - продолжал Крис. – Я должен был его спасти. Даже ценой собственной жизни. Я должен был ради него. Я должен ему.

\- Кому? – едва слышно выдохнул Вин.

\- Адаму.

Сыну. О Господи.

\- Они погибли из-за меня. Сара и Адам. Сели в мою машину. Кто-то заложил в нее взрывчатку. Кто-то хотел добраться до меня. Машина взорвалась вместе с ними. Они погибли, Вин.

Крис посмотрел Вину в глаза, и тот почувствовал, что не может дышать. Весь лед ушел из глаз Криса, осталась только боль. Боль и чувство вины. Это было более страшно, чем пустой взгляд мертвеца, что Вин видел ранее.

\- Завтра будет четыре года, как это произошло. С тех пор я не живу. Не помню сколько раз я просыпался среди ночи, брал пистолет и вкладывал дуло в рот, намереваясь раз и навсегда покончить с этой пародией на существование. Не знаю, что останавливало меня. Мне пришлось уйти из полиции потому, что я сознательно лез под пули. Бак пытался меня останавливать, привести меня в чувство, и я ушел от него тоже. Я ехал как можно дальше от Виргинии, от прежней жизни, от воспоминаний, но они следовали за мной. Иногда мне казалось, что я никогда не избавлюсь от запаха гарища. Сара и Адам были всем в моей жизни. Я не верил, что смогу жить без них.

Каждое слово вонзалось в Вина, как нож. Глаза Криса не отпускали его, топя в своей боли, но затем в зеленых глубинах блеснул луч света.

\- Но потом я встретил тебя. И все изменилось. Я понял, что хочу жить. У меня не всегда есть на это силы, но ты даешь их мне. Я снова начал дышать, Вин.

Крис встал и сделал шаг к Вину. Увечья и смешанное с обезболивающим виски лишили его сил, и Крис пошатнулся. Вин тут же был рядом, его сильные руки подхватили измученное тело, опустили назад на диван. По щекам Криса потекли слезы, и Вин сел рядом, прижав его к себе, бережно обхватив руками, нежно укачивая, пробегая пальцами по светлым волосам, прижимая голову Криса к своему плечу.

\- Но я устал, Вин… Я так сильно устал…

Наконец, всхлипы стихли, и Крис провалился в сон. Вин продолжал сидеть неподвижно, держа его в своих руках. Шли часы, а исповедь Криса продолжала звучать у него в голове. Его сердце разрывалось от боли за Криса. И за себя самого. В эту ночь он понял, что Крис никогда не будет принадлежать ему полностью. Он мог биться за него с живыми, но не с мертвыми. Часть сердца Криса навсегда останется с Сарой.

И Вин почувствовал, как ледяная рука страха сжимает его внутри. Крис балансировал на грани рассудка, и в любой момент мог провалиться в бездну. И тогда он потянет Вина за собой. Потому что Вин знал, что его сердце до самого смертного часа целиком и полностью будет принадлежать Крису Лараби. 

 

Крис проснулся среди ночи и не мог понять, где он и что с ним. Поверхность, на которой он лежал, была одновременно твердой и мягкой. И теплой. Он открыл глаза и моргнул. Он был в своем зале. Приподняв голову, он увидел, что лежит на груди Вина, который заснул сидя, обхватив его руками.

Движение разбудило Вина, и он поднял голову, застонав, когда затекшие мышцы шеи запротестовали.

\- Привет, Ковбой.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Крис.

Он попытался подняться и застонал, сразу вспомнив о своих ребрах и ушибах.

\- Полегче, Ковбой, - придержал его Вин.

Он выскользнул из-под Лараби и помог ему подняться. Стоная и покрякивая, они, обнявшись, побрели в спальню. Крис хмыкнул.

\- Хороша парочка. Два старика.

\- Говори за себя.

Вин помог ему раздеться и уложил в постель. Он стиснул зубы при виде багрово-черных синяков, еще более заметных на фоне белого эластичного бинта, стягивающего ребра, но ничего не сказал. Затем лег рядом и взял сотовый. Крис вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Баку. Чтобы он завтра не ехал сюда с утра.

\- Ты останешься?

\- Все равно мне нечего делать на работе до следствия.

\- Неверно, мне влепят выговор, - равнодушно предположил Крис.

\- Угу. Вместе с очередной чертовой благодарностью.

\- Бак будет очень счастлив, что ты звонишь ему сейчас.

\- Он заслужил, - мстительно сказал Вин и набрал номер.

На двадцатом гудке трубку взяли, и заспанный голос заревел:

\- Вилмингтон, и пусть это будет важно, или я убью!

Вин слегка отставил трубку от уха.

\- Привет, Баклин.

\- Вин? Что случилось?

\- Ничего, просто хочу сэкономить тебе поездку на ранчо. Я сейчас у Криса.

\- Как он? – даже в заспанном голосе искренняя тревога.

\- Нормально. Пока.

Вин отсоединился и повернулся к Крису:

\- Как тебе удобней спать?

Тот повернулся на здоровый бок и потянул Вина за руку, чтобы тот прижался грудью к его спине. Вин зарылся губами в мягкие светлые волосы, и они опять провалились в сон.

 

Вин проснулся как обычно рано и аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Криса, выскользнул из постели. Сварил кофе, приготовил простой завтрак и отправился в конюшню. Он все утро провел, занимаясь лошадьми и разговаривая с Песо. Когда он вернулся в дом, Крис еще спал. Зазвонил телефон, и Вин быстро поднял трубку.

\- Таннер.

\- Мистер Таннер, вас беспокоит мистер Стендиш.

Мог бы и не представляться, подумал Вин. Но потом манера разговора Эзры потеряла всякую вычурность:

\- Я хотел спросить, как ты, Вин.

Хотя между ними не было ничего общего, Вин больше всех сдружился с Эзрой в Т7. Не считая Криса, конечно. Что-то позволяло им понимать друг друга вопреки всему.

\- Вин? – позвал Эзра, когда молчание затянулось.

\- Знаешь, Эз, я наконец понял, что ты имел в виду тогда, когда пришел ко мне домой.

\- Примите мои искренние соболезнования, мистер Таннер.

Едва Эзра положил трубку, позвонил Бак, который сообщил, что следствие назначено на завтра, и расспросил о ситуации на ранчо. Вин отделался от него, услышав движение в спальне.

\- Они решили, что у нас здесь чертов переговорный пункт, - сказал он, заходя в спальню. – Разбудили тебя?

\- Да уже пора вставать, - Крис кивнул на часы, на которых было почти 11.

Он сидел на кровати и пытался размотать бинты, но в результате запутался в них. Вин окинул его взглядом и прокомментировал:

\- Ты похож на мумию.

\- Иди к черту, Таннер. Лучше помоги.

Вин решил не указывать Крису на противоречивость его слов. Он быстро размотал бинты и проводил Криса в ванную.

\- Я хочу принять душ.

\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – засомневался Вин, указывая на раненую руку.

\- Это всего лишь царапина. Горячая вода поможет мышцам.

\- Ладно, - согласился Вин и помог Крису забраться в душевую кабину.

Когда шум воды стих, он без стука вошел в ванную и помог Крису вытереться, потом проводил его назад в спальню и усадил на кровать. Став перед ним на колени, Вин взял руки Криса и положил их себе на плечи, зная по собственному опыту, как их трудно поднимать при таких травмах. Взяв эластичный бинт, он принялся туго бинтовать ребра Криса, затем занялся раной на руке. Это действительно была царапина, пуля просто счесала кожу. Завершив с перевязкой, он помог Крису одеться.

\- Позавтракаешь?

Крис отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Тебе нужно есть, таблетки нельзя глотать на пустой желудок.

\- Их я тоже не хочу.

\- Суди сам.

После горячего душа Крис чувствовал себя лучше и решил, что не хочет оставаться в доме.

\- Помоги мне дойти до кораля, - попросил он.

Вин повиновался. По дороге он с облегчением заметил, что Крис двигался почти сам. Весеннее солнце и свежий ветерок вернули немного краски на бледное лицо Криса. И Вину стало казаться, что вчерашний день был ночным кошмаром. Только он знал, что это было наяву.

 

На следующее утро Вин проснулся в пустой постели. Повертев головой по сторонам, он увидел Криса сидящим на подоконнике и спросил:

\- Почему не спишь?

\- Мне снилась Сара, - тихо ответил Крис.

\- А потом ты проснулся и увидел рядом с собой меня? – голос Вина был лишен каких-либо эмоций.

\- Да.

Вин отвернулся и закрыл глаза. И молился, чтобы у него хватило сил не закричать вслух.

 

Они отправились кататься на Пони и Песо, оставив далеко позади ранчо Криса и заселенную местность. Буря налетела незаметно, и Вин выругался, когда резкий порыв ветра швырнул ледяные струи дождя ему прямо в лицо, обжигающе холодные капли проникли под воротник и потекли по его телу. Он обернулся назад, пытаясь сквозь пелену дождя рассмотреть Криса. Тот сидел на Пони и, казалось, не замечал ледяного дождя и режущего ветра, его пустые глаза смотрели перед собой, безразличные ко всему. Вин знал, что должен надеяться только на себя, чтобы найти какое-нибудь убежище в этой пустынной местности. Он заставил Песо двигаться вперед, внимательно всматриваясь сквозь пелену дождя и время вот времени поворачиваясь назад, к Крису. Наконец, впереди показался неясный свет, и Вин направил лошадей туда. Они подъехали к старому, полуразрушенному дому, возле которого покосился навес, бывший когда-то конюшней. Оставив там лошадей, они поднялись по ступенькам веранды. Вин почувствовал, как волосы на его затылке зашевелились. Белая краска на стенах дома облупилась и пожелтела, перила были сломаны, стекла покрыты грязью, через которую едва пробивался идущий изнутри свет. Все инстинкты кричали Вину убираться отсюда подальше, но единственный взгляд на Криса убедил его, что тот нуждается в тепле и укрытии. Скрип открываемой двери заставил его подпрыгнуть. На пороге стоял человек, который продолжал купаться в тени, несмотря на зажженную керосиновую лампу в его руке. Он сделал приглашающий жест, и Крис вошел в дом. Вин застыл на пороге, как будто древнее зло преградило ему путь, но он сцепил зубы и рванулся внутрь, за Крисом. Внутри воздух был спертым от накопленной годами пыли, свет керосиновых ламп едва отгонял тени и терялся в сетях паутины. Крис сбросил свой плащ и устало опустился в древнее кресло, Вин снял замшевую куртку и стал рядом. Хозяин протянул им грязные стаканы, наполненные золотистой жидкостью. Вин поколебался, но пригубил медовое вино, его вторая рука ни на секунду не отрывалась от кобуры SIG'a. Он поднес стакан к губам, чтобы сделать еще один глоток, и с удивлением увидел, что тот пуст. Наверно, усталость шутит с сознанием, подумал он и посмотрел на Криса. Тот сидел, поставив локти на колени, стакан с вином балансировал в тонких пальцах, глаза неотрывно смотрели на пляшущий огонек лампы. Хозяин подошел к Вину и внимательно посмотрел на него, затем удовлетворенно кивнул. Вин нахмурился, но не мог найти в себе силы ни пошевелиться, ни сказать что-нибудь, только его глаза сохраняли способность двигаться. Вин следил, как хозяин стал перед Крисом, его шепот зазвучал в ушах Вина:

\- Ты устал… так устал от жизни. Каждый день наполнен горем и отчаяньем. Так много боли. Тебя ничего здесь не держит. Будущее бесконечно перед тобой. В одиночестве. Полном горя одиночестве…

Вин видел, что эти слова достигли Криса, и хотел закричать, что это не правда, что у него есть тот, кто его любит, тот, кто облегчит его боль, но голос не слушался его. Вместо этого Вин в бессилье следил, как Крис продолжал слушать шепот хозяина.

\- Никто не будет оплакивать тебя, ты никому не нужен здесь. А они ждут тебя там. Те, кого ты любил. Ждут тебя. Пошли к ним.

Нет! Нет! Нет!

Вин беззвучно кричал, когда Крис безвольно поднялся и позволил вывести себя из комнаты в темный коридор. Он заставил свое тело двигаться и зарыдал от облегчения, когда ноги, наконец, повиновались. Он медленно шел за тонкой призрачной фигурой, как будто продираясь через мелассу, видя в сумраке коридора только отблеск лампы на золотых волосах. Крис достиг конца длинного коридора. Хозяин открыл тяжелую деревянную дверь, которая скрипнула на ржавых петлях, и они оба вошли внутрь. Вин с ужасом увидел, что дверь стала медленно закрываться, и интуитивно он знал, что если она закроется до того, как он достигнет ее, он никогда не сможет войти – и он может потерять Криса навечно. В отчаянии Вин сделал последний рывок и со всей силы вцепился в дверь кончиками пальцев. Он протиснулся в комнату и упал на пол, затем принялся ползти, не обращая внимания на битое стекло и щепки, что вонзались ему в ладони. Он видел, как Крис медленно лег на покрытую пылью древней кровать, вытянув ноги и положив голову на заплесневелую подушку. Его глаза смотрели вверх не мигая, как будто он уже преступил черту жизни. Дождь пробивался сквозь гнилую крышу, и капли падали на высокий лоб и острые скулы, сбегали вниз по бледному лицу, подобные слезам. Вин использовал каждую унцию оставшихся сил, чтобы подняться на колени, вцепившись пальцами в раму кровати. Он в ужасе видел, как хозяин поднял в воздух нож, и свет засиял на остром лезвии, которое опускалось к беззащитному горлу Криса. Вин перехватил его руку, удерживал лезвие, но оно опускалось все ниже и ниже. Холодная кровь брызнула на его лицо, и он закричал:

\- Криииссс!!!

Вин резко сел в постели, его сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Долгие минуты он не мог осознать, что это был сон, что он лежит в собственной постели в своей квартире в Пургатори, часы на тумбочке показывают начало четвертого. Это был сон. Сон. И тут же почувствовал, что его лицо и грудь мокрые. Дрожащей рукой он провел по телу и поднял пальцы к глазам. Вода. Затем он услышал стук капель по подоконнику, и его осенило – дождь залил чердак и просочился через потолок, вода лилась на кровать. Вин отбросил одеяла и прошел в ванную. Опершись об раковину, он уставился на свое отражение в зеркале и сказал:

\- Ты сходишь с ума, Таннер.


	7. Chapter 7

ГЛАВА 7

 

23 мая Крис, собираясь домой, настоял, чтобы Вин отправился с ним на ранчо. Хотя это была середина недели, Таннера не пришлось долго уговаривать. Он ухватывался за каждую возможность провести ночь с Крисом, навеки запечатлевая в памяти, как он держал в руках совершенное тело, которое на кратчайшие мгновения принадлежало ему. Чтобы потом, как скупец, извлекать эти мгновения из памяти и, спрятавшись от всего мира, лелеять их. В эту ночь Крис был в настроении для нежности. Его руки и губы доводили Вина до исступления, заставляли кричать, проклинать, умолять, пока, наконец, Лараби не сжалился над ним и не взял его тело так, как имел его душу.

Но когда Вин проснулся утром, вчерашняя теплота полностью покинула Криса, сменившись суровой холодностью. Он лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, полные губы сжаты в тонкую линию, глаза не отрывались от Вина. Впрочем, в глубине этих глаз плясали огоньки, сейчас они напоминали не папоротник, скованный льдом, а папоротник в отблесках лесного пожара.

В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Вина Крис нахмурился еще сильнее и спросил:

\- И когда ты сбирался сказать, что у тебя сегодня день рождения?

Вин растерялся. Он совершенно забыл об этом. День рождения не имел никакого значения для него, это был такой же день, как и остальные дни в году, все равно у него не было никого, кого бы это интересовало. Но, Крис, похоже, так не считал.

\- Или ты думал, что я не заметил дату твоего рождения, когда оформлял документы?

\- Крис, я…

Вин попытался что-то сказать, но у него не было шанса. Крис наклонился к нему и накрыл его губы своими. Пламя, которое тлело в его глазах, вырвалось на волю, и когда, наконец, они разъединились, Вин жадно хватал ртом воздух.

\- С днем рождения, Вин, - прошептал ему в ухо Крис.

Губы напоследок соскользнули по пылающей коже, и Крис отстранился. Пошарив возле кровати, он достал и протянул Вину конверт.

\- Твой подарок.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня есть еще подарок кроме этого? – спросил Вин хрипло, его пальцы легли на грудь Криса и принялись ласкать сливочную кожу.

\- Угу, - промурлыкал Крис.

Пальцы Вина заскользили с груди на плечо, потом вниз по руке и, наконец, достигли конверта, который держал Крис. Вин взял его и открыл. Утреннего света было достаточно, чтобы видеть буквы на вложенном внутри документе.

\- Это право собственности на Песо, - объяснил Крис. – От твой.

\- Крис… - дыхание Вина перехватило в горле, он не знал, что сказать, как выразить свои эмоции.

\- Шшш, - Крис приложил палец к его губам. – Этот упрямый мул сам выбрал тебя. Он не подчинится никому другому.

\- Дух Песо нельзя усмирить, - прошептал Вин, его губы скользили по пальцу, который продолжал касаться их.

\- Как и твой.

Палец Криса сменился жадным ртом. Зазвонил будильник, но Вин оторвался от Криса только на секунду, чтобы выключить звонок, и снова набросился на желанное тело. Пошло оно все к черту, сегодня они могут опоздать, и он даже готов выслушать, ехидные шуточки "семерки". Крис позволял делать со своим телом все, что Вин захочет, а Вин хотел так много. Хотел все. Сейчас. И он получил.

 

Они лежали на мокрых смятых простынях, пытаясь отдышаться. Глаза Криса были закрыты, грудь тяжело вздымалась, и Вин самодовольно улыбнулся. Но он все еще не мог оторваться от этого тела, и его пальцы продолжали скользить по Крису, но уже успокаивая, а не возбуждая. Он взъерошил мягкие золотистые волосы, затем задержался возле правого уха. Указательный палец очертил ушную раковину и стал играть разорванной мочкой. Вину всегда было интересно, кого это так достал Лараби, и он спросил:

\- Из времен SEAL?

\- Нет. Раньше. В старшей школе. Подрался с одним парнем.

Вин хмыкнул. Затем новая мысль пришла ему в голову.

\- Знаешь, если бы я знал тебя в школе, то ненавидел бы тебя. И ты ненавидел бы меня в ответ. Весь такой звезда класса, капитан футбольной команды, самоуверенный в себе как черт и всеобщий любимчик… Прямая противоположность меня.

На губах Криса заиграла излюбленная гадкая ухмылка.

\- Я бы не ненавидел тебя. Я бы просто не заметил сопляка, который еще ходит пешком под стол.

Вин стукнул Лараби под ребра, старательно избегая заживающих синяков.

\- Твое счастье, что я заметил старика, с которого труха сыпется.

Крис расхохотался.

\- Не сыпется, и не труха, Таннер.

 

Они опоздали на работу на полтора часа.

\- Похоже, Крис основательно потаскал Джуниора за уши, - громко прокомментировал Бак, когда они, наконец, появились в дверях.

Щеки Вина запылали.

\- Иди к черту, Баклин.

\- Ну нет, я пойду к тебе и поздравлю именинника!

\- Становись в очередь! – крикнул другу Джейди и первый бросился обнимать Вина.

\- Вы все знали? – растерялся Таннер.

\- А как же, - пробасил Джозая. – Или ты думаешь, Крис утаил это для себя?

Крис отошел в сторону и с улыбкой наблюдал, как друзья поздравляют Вина и вручают ему подарки. Смущение в техасце боролось с радостью, и последнее быстро победило. Сапфировые глаза засияли, хотя румянец на щеках сиял не меньше.

\- Сколько это тебе? – с непосредственностью юности поинтересовался Джейди.

\- 27, - ответил Вин.

А если судить по глазам – то все сто, подумал Крис.

В коридоре послышались шаги и смешки. Лараби бросил взгляд через стеклянную дверь и объявил:

\- Оп-па, а сейчас будут проблемы.

Вин бросил на него испуганный взгляд. Тон Криса не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Дверь открылась, и в офис ввалилась компания молодых женщин, работавших в Федеральном Здании. Они несли огромный торт, который сначала вручили Вину, затем отобрали и поставили на ближайший стол, и облепили Вина как пиявки. Таннер замер, боясь дышать, только огромные глаза смотрели на Криса, умоляя о спасении. Крис ухмыльнулся и легко втиснулся в толпу женщин, твердой рукой отдирая их от Вина.

\- Простите, леди, но вы задушите моего снайпера.

Бак с энтузиазмом бросился помогать Крису. Спасенный Вин пригласил всех на кофе с подаренным тортом, и компания переместилась в обеденную комнату.

В этот день Т7 создавала только видимость работы, а вечером Вин пригласил всех в салун к Инез. "Семерка" традиционно собиралась там каждую пятницу, отмечая конец рабочей недели, и Вин не знал лучшего места для празднования дня рождения. Узнав о причине торжества, Инез запечатлела на губах Вина крепкий поцелуй и объявила, что для Т7 выпивка сегодня бесплатно.

\- Ты никогда не была так добра ко мне, как к нему, - наигранно пожаловался Бак.

\- Потому что сеньор Вин никогда ничего не просит за свою доброту. У него огромное сердце, - ответила Инез. Ее взгляд лег на высокую темную фигуру зеленоглазого блондина, и она добавила. – Я молю Бога, чтобы оно осталось таким же.

 

Операция прошла успешно. Т7 готовилась к ней больше месяца, задействовав все свои силы и возможности. Они должны были захватить дилеров, поставлявших в Денвер крупные партии оружия, и им это удалось. Хотя те не захотели сдаться мирно, предпочтя ответить огнем на Крисовое "ATF! Freeze!".

В ходе перестрелки Вин увидел, как Джейди оказался лицом к лицу с одним из торговцев. Они оба нацелили оружие друг на друга. Рука Джейди тряслась, дуло пистолета описывало восьмерки. Вин молниеносно высунулся со своего снайперского насеста и выстрелил. Торговец упал, его рука выронила оружие.

\- Я выстрелил… Я выстрелил… - услышал Вин в наушнике панический голос Джейди.

\- Нет, Кид. Пуля моя, - тихо сказал он.

\- Бак, убери Джейди к чертовой матери, - резко приказал Крис. – Остальные, окружаем этих ублюдков. Пора заканчивать это к чертям. Вин, прикрывай наши спины.

\- Как всегда, Ковбой, - протянул своим техасским говором Таннер.

Через несколько минут все было кончено. Дилеры сдались, и когда Крис получил подтверждение, что все чисто, он разрешил выйти из укрытий. Вин немного задержался на своем месте, наблюдая сверху, чтобы не было никаких неожиданностей. Его взгляд окинул огромный склад, превратившийся в поле битвы, затем мимо воли остановился на стоящем в центре помещения блондине. Крис был в джинсах и черной футболке, которая туго обтягивала бицепсы, бронежилет защищал его торс. Струйки пота стекали по его лицу, прокладывая дорожки в слое пыли и пороховой гари на коже. Он отдавал приказы, а руки в это время автоматически перезаряжали "Глок". Через наушники Вин слышал его голос, обычно такой тихий и мягкий, а сейчас резкий. Чертыхнувшись, Таннер переключился на насущные проблемы.

\- Вин? – позвал Крис.

\- Все в порядке. Спускаюсь.

Все были активно заняты делом, действуя как слаженная машина. Натан помогал прибывшим медикам перевязывать раненых – к счастью, все они были со стороны плохих парней, Джозая зачитывал арестованным их права, Бак помогал полицейским грузить их в машину, Эзра снимал место перестрелки и ящики с оружием на камеру. Джейди сидел в углу, и Вин подошел к нему.

\- Как ты, Кид?

\- Я до сих пор вижу его перед собой, - дрожащим голосом признался юный техник. – Вижу его глаза.

\- Когда видишь глаза – это слишком близко, - тихо ответил Вин.

Джейди помолчал, потом проверил, чтобы его радиопередатчик был выключен, и сказал:

\- Крис будет в бешенстве, что я не смог нажать на курок.

\- Крис все понимает.

От этих слов юноше стало легче. Вин всегда знал, что думает Крис.

К ним подошел Бак, и Вин, оставив Джейди на попечении старшего друга, направился к Крису.

\- Как он? – спросил Лараби.

\- Справится. У него есть друзья, которые помогут.

У Вина не было таких друзей, знал Крис.

После операции Т7 вернулась в офис и занялась обычной рутиной: разбор вещественных доказательств, просмотр записей, написание рапортов. Наконец, Крис отпустил всех по домам. Всех, кроме Вина, которому он предложил направиться на ранчо. Тот с готовностью согласился, хотя они устали так, что могли только спать на широкой кровати Криса.

Дорога прошла в уютном молчании, только изредка они обменивались фразами, комментируя сегодняшнюю операцию. Дома они сразу отправились в спальню переодеться. Вин стащил с себя красную рубашку, повертел ее в руках, прошел в ванную и выбросил ее в мусорное ведро. Крис недоуменно наблюдал за ним. Не в привычках Вина было разбрасываться вещами. Крис направился в ванную и вытащил рубашку из ведра.

\- В ней дырка, - объяснил Вин.

Крис развернул и осмотрел ее. В ткани действительно была дыра. След от пули. Крис прикинул, как рубашка сидела на Вине. Дыра была сбоку на уровне живота, ниже края бронежилета. Только то, что Вин часто носил рубашки большие на несколько размеров, было причиной того, что стрелявший поцелил в ткань, а не в тело. Сердце Криса похолодело, руки сжались с такой силой, что красная ткань расползлась под его пальцами.

\- Он промахнулся, Крис, - сказал Вин, наблюдавший за ним.

\- Почти промахнулся.

\- Почти – это попадание. Он промахнулся.

Попадание. Доля дюйма – и Вин бы сейчас не стоял здесь. Даже не лежал бы в госпитале. Он лежал бы на столе в морге. Пуля, пущенная снизу, разорвала бы все его внутренности. Крис швырнул рубашку в ведро и вышел.

Они часто занимались вечерними делами в молчании, но на этот раз молчание не было заменой ненужных слов. Оно тяжело висело в воздухе. Но Вин не трогал Криса и не форсировал разговор. Иногда Лараби нужно было оставить наедине с самим собой. Они легли в кровать, и рука Вина привычно обвила Криса. Тот не отодвинулся, но и не прильнул назад. Вин вздохнул, и через несколько минут усталость дня навалилась на него, погрузив в тяжелый сон. А Крис продолжал лежать, уставившись невидящим взглядом перед собой.

Он никогда не думал, что сможет жить без Сары и Адама. Но он смог. Он снова жил, и ему нравилось быть живым. Он не хотел возвращаться в то серое ничто, где он был больше трех лет. Но сегодня смерть почти забрала Вина. И Крис знал, знал с абсолютной уверенностью, что если Вин умрет, он навсегда вернется туда. Он никогда бы не признался вслух, но он знал, что даже Сара не значила для него столько, как Вин. И это пугало. Он никогда в жизни не был так напуган.

 

С этого дня отношения между ними изменились. Крис закрылся от Вина. Казалось, невидимая связь, с самого начала установившаяся между ними, была оборвана безжалостной рукой. Но отчуждение началось постепенно. 31 июля Крису исполнился 41 год, и он устроил вечеринку на ранчо, пригласив туда "семерку". Ничего замысловатого, просто вечер с пивом, простой снедью и футболом по телевизору. В тот день Вину показалось, что Крис опять вернулся к нему, что между ними все опять по-прежнему, но на следующий день невидимая стена снова окружила Лараби. И с каждым днем и без того короткий темперамент Криса становился все короче. Он требовал невозможного от своих людей на работе, срывался на окружающих, но больше всего доставалось Вину. "Семерка" не поверила своим глазам, когда Крис открыто выругал Таннера за какой-то пустяк. В конце концов, Вин перестал бывать на ранчо даже ради Песо, а на работе старался избегать Лараби. Все это тяжело давило на него, выматывало тело и душу.

 

Вин сидел, тяжело навалившись на свой стол, и уже даже не пытался читать пляшущие буквы на экране монитора. Его ни в малейшей степени не интересовали детали дела, его не интересовало вообще ничего. Он знал, что рапорт должен быть сделан до крайнего срока, установленного Лараби, и ад разверзнется над его головой, если он опоздает, но ему было абсолютно все равно. Все, что он видел от Криса в последнее время – это злость, холод и жесткость. Он получил столько выговоров, что не мог сосчитать, и не важно, что он делал, Крису было не угодить. Их дружба трещала по швам, не говоря уже о других отношениях.

Сердце Бака разрывалось от жалости, когда он со своего места наблюдал за Вином. Он знал, что Вин терпеливый человек, очень терпеливый, но удивлялся тому, почему он до сих пор продолжает терпеть. Происходящее убивало Вина. Он опять стал таким, как в день их знакомства. Он перестал шутить, перестал улыбаться, отдалился от них и погрузился в себя. Он редко смотрел на кого-то и избегал всяческого физического контакта. Вин постоянно держался на заднем плане, не участвовал в разговорах и старался улизнуть во время ленча или в конце рабочего дня до того, как кто-то мог остановить его. Он напоминал Баку волка, блуждающего на окраине цивилизации, готового в любой момент убежать назад в чащу.

Бак поднялся из-за стола и без стука вошел в кабинет Лараби. Крис сидел за столом, делая вид, что погружен в работу. Он опять превратился в ту темную, мрачную, угрюмую тень, каким он был долгие три года. Казалось, за последние недели он забыл, как наслаждаться жизнью и компанией людей, с которыми сроднился. Что-то снедало его и не давало покоя. Бак прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел к столу.

\- Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, то потеряешь парня, - предупредил он Криса.

\- Иди к черту, Вилмингтон, - получил он ответ.

Эзра тоже не знал, откуда у Вина берутся силы выносить все это.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, Эз, - однажды признался ему Вин – Иногда мне хочется схватить Криса и стукнуть его головой о стену. А иногда мне хочется стукнуться самому.

\- Я бы посоветовал первый вариант, - ответил Стендиш. – Это даст шанс, что в мозгах у мистера Лараби появится лишняя извилина.

 

Вин знал, что не нужно было идти в пятницу в "Салун". Знал, когда услышал, что Крис согласился пойти со всеми. Можно было легко найти причину, чтобы поехать домой. Но он поддался на уговоры, наплевал на все свои инстинкты и пошел.

Крис пил виски не останавливаясь, глотая огненную жидкость с привычной легкостью, и, в конце концов, алкоголь одолел его. Он встал из-за стола и толкнул стоявшего сзади Вина.

\- Смотри, куда идешь, Таннер, - взревел Лараби и опустил тяжелый кулак на его подбородок.

Он шатался так, что удар не причинил особого вреда, но все в баре замерли. Глаза Вина засверкали от ярости, руки сжались в кулаки, но огромным усилием воли он сдержал себя.

\- Пошел к черту, Лараби, - бросил он и направился к выходу.

"Джип" послушно завелся с первого раза, чему Вин был безмерно рад. Он хотел как можно скорее убраться отсюда. Вообще отсюда. Из этого места. Из этого города. Все, хватит. Если Лараби вознамерился похерить свою жизнь, это не значит, что он должен похерить свою вместе с ним. Еще до того, как он добрался до дома, решение было принято.

Вин провел субботу, разбирая свои вещи. Их не было много, и большая часть их просилась на мусорку. Часть вещей была на ранчо. Это плохо, но не катастрофа. Главное, что винтовка была в офисе, а вещи можно купить новые. Песо. Вот это плохо. Но Песо придется немного подождать.

Он почти закончил, когда в дверь постучали. Тихо, почти нерешительно. Схватив пистолет, Вин подошел к двери.

\- Кто?

\- Крис.

Вин едва не выронил оружие от удивления. У него было искушение оставить дверь закрытой, но затем он передумал. У Лараби хватит ума выломать ее снова. Вин открыл замок и отошел вглубь комнаты. Крис помедлил на пороге, затем вошел и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Он был в светлой рубашке (когда это он начал носить светлое, мимолетом подумал Вин), лицо было бледным, под глазами залегли темные тени. Нервно пробежав пальцами по волосам, он начал:

\- Вин, я пришел извиниться. Я был пьян. Я знаю, что это не оправдание, но все равно прошу…

\- Не стоит, Крис. Это не имеет значения, - прервал его Вин.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

 - Я ухожу.

Шок. Абсолютный, полный, парализующий шок.

\- Ты не сделаешь этого, - наконец, смог сказать Крис.

\- Я ухожу, - повторил Вин твердо. – Оформлю перевод. Если не получится, просто подам в отставку. Рапорт будет у тебя на столе в понедельник. Я ухожу из Team 7 и я ухожу от тебя. Между нами все кончено. У нас не сложились отношения.

Майами. Или Феникс. Пусть даже Богом забытая Таскоса, где он родился – все равно, лишь бы было тепло. Не так, как в промозглом Колорадо.

Шок Криса сменился яростью, и он закричал:

\- Отношения?! Да что ты знаешь об отношениях, ты никогда не имел никого…

\- Но я, по крайней мере, живу! – терпение Вина, наконец, лопнуло, и он заорал в ответ. – Я прошел через столько дерьма, что ты даже представить себе не можешь, но каждое утро я открывал глаза и продолжал жить. Не давал этому дерьму остановить меня. Но ты… ты не боишься умереть. Ты боишься жить.

Вспышка ушла так же быстро, как пришла, оставив его обессиленным, опустошенным. Вин отвернулся к окну и лишенным эмоций голосом подвел черту:

\- Я ухожу, Крис.


	8. Chapter 8

ГЛАВА 8

 

Крис был зол. В бешенстве. Он мог придумать сотни эпитетов для описания своего психического состояния, которое, он признавал, в настоящий момент не было особо здоровым. Но в его душе были и другие эмоции, которые он не хотел называть и признавать. Депрессия. Подавленность. Злость. Уже было. Опустошенность. Одиночество. Страх. Но сильнее всего боль. Сильная боль.

Проклятье! Он должен был знать лучше. Он уже выучил этот урок однажды.

Будь оно все проклято, он знал это!

Никогда никого не впускать за каменные стены крепости, что он тщательно выстроил вокруг своего сердца. И теперь его защита лежала в руинах, его израненная душа была обнаженной, острый нож слов пронзил ее насквозь и оставил ее истекать кровью.

Крис выругался и стукнул рукой по рулевому колесу. Острая боль пронзила ладонь, но она была ничем по сравнению с агонией в его груди. Нахмурив брови, оскалив зубы в гримасе, он горящим взглядом уставился в вечерний сумрак за ветровым стеклом.

Будь проклят Вин Таннер! Недоделанный ублюдок. Сукин сын. Наверно, их особо выращивают такими в Техасе.

Пошел ты к черту, Вин Таннер.

Да, пошел он к черту. Он не нужен Крису. Ему не нужен никто.

Но с тяжелым вздохом поражения Крис признался себе, что ему нужен Вин. Нужен сильнее, чем следующий вдох, следующий удар сердца.

И когда он успел стать таким идиотом?

Когда увидел эти юные и древние одновременно глаза.

Проклятье. Это звучит так жалко.

Он так жалок.

Жалок и одинок, на пути к своему дому, который так же холоден, молчалив и одинок, как его сердце.

Быстрый взгляд на спидометр подтвердил то, что Крис уже знал. Он ехал слишком быстро для узкой проселочной дороги, что вела к его ранчо. Знал это, знал, что нужно сбавить скорость, но был слишком зол, чтобы реагировать.

Дорога делала поворот, и внезапно на его пути оказалось что-то. Не было времени свернуть, не было времени даже ударить по тормозам. RAM на полном ходу врезался в огромное нечто. Скрежет металла и звон стекла слились душераздирающим криком, и резкая боль взорвалась в голове и теле Криса. 

Неуправляемый RAM проехал сотню ярдов, соскользнул с дороги и уткнулся в огромную сосну, которая укрыла его опустившимися нижними ветками. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом ветра в деревьях и журчанием крови, стекающей на землю.

 

Когда Крис ушел, Вин не мог оставаться дома. Стены душили его, и он выскочил из квартиры, как только черный RAM отъехал от подъезда. Вин направился в небольшой спортзал и до изнеможения работал на тренажерах, пытаясь остыть. Онеметь.

Именно. Онеметь. 

Вин сел на скамье и вытер подолом футболки лицо.

Как, черт возьми, он мог уйти от Криса?

Как, черт возьми, он может оставаться с Крисом?

А, черт.

Ублюдка даже не было здесь, а он продолжал сводить Вина с ума. Впрочем, он всегда производил такой эффект.

Проклятье.

Вин поставил локти на колени и зарыл лицо в ладонях.

Я ухожу.

Он сказал это. Он твердо решил это. Он сойдет с ума окончательно, если не сделает это.

Резкий звонок сотового прервал его мысли. Вин вытащил его из кармана и посмотрел на номер. Лараби. Пошел он к черту, не сейчас. Сейчас Вин был не в состоянии слышать его голос.

Пошел к черту, Лараби.

Вин вернулся к тренажерам.

 

Боль возвестила о возвращении в сознание. Обжигающий огонь пронизывал правое плечо, распространялся по груди, поднимался на шею и лицо. Он тихо застонал, звук был просто выдохом, что едва сорвался с его разбитых губ. Теплая липкая жидкость покрывала его лицо, стекала по подбородку, и медный запах крови смешивался с запахом хвои и влажной земли.

Крис попытался открыть глаза и закричал от боли, которая пронзила правый глаз. Он тут же снова закрыл глаза, жадно ловя ртом воздух, отчаянно желая, чтобы мир вокруг перестал кружиться так быстро. Волны тошноты поднимались у него в желудке, и он с усилием сглотнул.

Крис попытался вспомнить, что произошло. Он ехал домой. И врезался во что-то. Проклятье. И ранен. Как сильно?

Он попытался сконцентрироваться на своем теле. Некоторые части он чувствовал. Некоторые он хотел бы не чувствовать. Ноги казались целыми и боль в них, скорее всего, от ушибов, а не от переломов. По крайней мере, он надеялся. Левая сторона тела и рука тоже казались в порядке, но впившийся в плечо привязной ремень не давал ему двигаться. Он попытался пошевелиться и тут же дико закричал, внезапно отчаянно желая, чтобы он оставался очень, очень неподвижным. Правая сторона тела болела так, будто кто-то содрал с его кожу и обнажил каждую кость и каждый проклятый нерв. Боль сжигала его заживо, и Крис непрерывно стонал, но не мог избавиться от нее. И не мог посмотреть, не причинив себе еще больше боли. И в довершение всего его голова раскалывалась от самой сильной в его жизни головной боли, затыкающей за пояс любое похмелье.

Дыша мелко и часто, Крис заставил себя снова открыть глаза. Боль опять пронзила правый глаз, как будто кто-то вонзил в него острый нож, но он выдержал. Хотя мало чего добился этим: зрение было затуманенным, все вокруг было расплывчатым и не в фокусе. Продолжая стонать, Крис постарался успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Он отчаянно старался не моргать, не дышать, не двигаться. Слезы от боли стекали по его лицу, смешиваясь с кровью и холодным потом. Постепенно Крис осознал, что темнота вокруг связана не с его зрением, а с наступившими сумерками. Приборная доска продолжала светиться зеленым огнем, слабо освещая пространство, но он по-прежнему не знал, во что врезался.

Наконец, он смог воспринимать окружающий мир. Ветер играл в окрестном лесу и уносился в горы. Стрекот сверчков и шелест хвои по крыше RAM'а добавлял гармонии. И эта гармония не прерывалась воем сирен и человеческими голосами.

Он был один.

И тут он увидел черный глаз, что смотрел на него над его правым плечом.

Поворот головы возобновил агонию с новой силой, поток холодного пота хлынул по спине, прилепив рубашку к израненному телу. Крис вздрогнул от внезапного холода. Он знал, что это шок. У него не остается времени. Ему нужно позвать на помощь. Через несколько минут будет слишком поздно.

Сфокусировавшись как можно лучше на безжизненном глазе рядом с собой, Крис вдруг понял, что это. В сгущающейся темноте он различил длинный нос, грациозную шею и огромные рога. Кровь вытекала из открытого рта, смешиваясь с его собственной.

Проклятье. Он врезался в оленя. И не просто в оленя, а в самого огромного самца-бака, что только можно представить. Судя по размерам головы, он весил не меньше 350 фунтов. Крису захотелось рассмеяться, и он сделал бы это, если бы не было так чертовски больно. Вместо этого он захихикал. Явный сигнал, что у него шок.

Они могут посмеяться над этим с Вином. Или они поругались с Вином? Он не помнил. Проклятье. Думать было тяжело. Нет, действительно, Вин что-то сказал ему… Но он не помнил, что. Он должен спросить Вина. Но сначала нужно что-то сделать… что-то важное… только что?

Боль в плече и груди напомнила ему.

Он ехал… слишком быстро… что-то на дороге… столкновение… боль… Проклятье. Ему нужно позвать на помощь. Где его чертов сотовый? Проклятье, Лараби, сфокусируйся, приказал он себе. Он был на приборной доске, вспомнил Крис. Возле правой руки. И если он сможет его достать… если он еще там… если он не разбит…

Это будет больно, но у него нет выбора. Он пошевелил правой рукой, и хриплый крик вырвался из горла. Господи, он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Его и так нечеткое зрение затуманилось еще больше и стало угасать. Крис выругался. Он не мог вырубиться сейчас. Ему нужно позвонить. Позвонить Вину.

Он заставил себя двинуть рукой снова, дотянуться до приборной доски, нащупать оставшийся в специальном креплении сотовый. Он не мог его видеть, но кровоточащие пальцы безошибочно узнали. Телефон был покрыт битым стеклом, но Крис проигнорировал это и на ощупь нажал кнопку быстрого вызова. Тишину RAM'а пронзили тихие гудки, затем голос с техасским акцентом сказал: "Таннер. Оставьте сообщение". Крис не сразу осознал, что это автоответчик голосовой почты. Проблема была, что он не знал, что хотел сказать.

\- Вииин… - имя сорвалась с его губ, как стон.

\- Нужна… помощь… бак… удар… О Боже!

Крис внезапно понял, что причиняло ему боль, что не давало ему двигаться. Несколько отростков рогов пронзили плоть и мышцы его правого плеча и груди и пригвоздили его к сидению. Крис рассмеялся, затем тошнота захлестнула его. Жестокие судороги усилили его агонию. Серая пелена сузила поле зрения, шум ветра зазвучал в ушах. Крис чувствовал, что теряет сознание, и его последняя мысль была о человеке, которого он оставлял.

\- Вин… я… люблю тебя…

 

Была уже ночь, когда Вин вышел из спортзала и направился к своему "Джипу". Он надеялся, что вымотал себя достаточно, чтобы, добравшись до кровати, заснуть мертвым сном. Он сел в машину и вынул из кармана сотовый, собираясь по привычке подключить его зарядиться.

И вспомнил о звонке. Рука сама по себе нажала кнопку голосовой почты. Набрав нужный код, Вин поднес сотовый к уху.

После тихого "бип" последовал треск статистических разрядов, и затем:

\- Вииин…

Дерьмо. Похоже, Крис пьян. Вин сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами и слушал дальше.

\- … помощь…

Проклятье. Крис использовал его слова как повод, чтобы напиться как скунс. У Лараби были стабильные и крепкие взаимоотношения с бутылкой, когда он сталкивался с тем, с чем не хотел иметь дело.

\- … Бак…

Ну, проклятье. Если Бак с ним, на кой он звонит Вину? Пусть усатый бабник беспокоится о том, как вернуть Лараби на ранчо. Бог свидетель, он делал это достаточно часто раньше. Хотя что, если они оба набрались как скунсы и ни один из них не в состоянии сесть за руль? Вин тяжело вздохнул и стал прикидывать, как ему выручить их жалкие задницы.

\- … О Боже!

Звучит так, будто Лараби больно. Может, похмелье наступило раньше обычного, подумал Вин и убедился в правильности своей мысли, когда услышал звуки рвоты. Затем наступила тишина, прерываемая только треском в эфире. Или это было дыхание Криса? Наконец, уже перед самым пиканьем, что означало конец времени записи, Вин услышал тихий хрип:

\- Я… люблю тебя…

Бип.

А, черт! Лараби всегда знал, как забраться под его шкуру, как бы Вин не защищал себя. Он управлял Вином, как чертовой марионеткой, дергая за веревочки своим взглядом, своим голосом… тремя сказанными словами.

Проклятье.

Вин нажал кнопку быстрого вызова, на которой был номер Криса. Мгновением позже его глаза сузились, беспокойство и раздражение смешались в их глубинах. Номер был занят. Надеясь, что это из-за перегруженности сети, Вин попробовал снова. Опять короткие гудки. Вин набрал сотовый Бака и получил в ответ приглашение бросить втыкать и начать кричать. Вин ненавидел приветствие голосовой почты Бака и быстро отключился. Тихо матерясь, он снова попробовал сотовый Криса, затем набрал ранчо. Здесь длинные гудки и автоответчик. Вин в растерянности опустил телефон.

Где же ты к чертям собачим, Лараби?

Новая мысль пришла ему в голову, и Вин быстро набрал Джейди. Мгновением позже ему ответил живой юный голос. Никаких автоответчиков, слава Иисусу.

\- Джейди, мне нужна помощь.

\- Конечно, Вин. Какая?

\- Куда отправились Крис и Бак?

\- А?  - явная растерянность.

\- Крис позвонил мне пару часов назад. Куда они с Баком пошли напиваться?

\- Эээ, Бак не с Крисом, он на свидании, - еще большая растерянность.

Проклятье. Что все это значит?

\- Ладно. Тогда вот что. Ты можешь проследить RAM по GPS?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда давай, и побыстрее.

\- Сейчас, только войду в компьютер… вот… я ввел запрос, нужно подождать…

Вин не думал, что он может ждать. Все это нравилось ему все меньше и меньше.

Проклятье, Лараби, когда я дотащу тебя домой…

\- Есть! – торжествующе воскликнул Джейди.

\- Давай адрес.

\- Эээ… Здесь маленькая проблема.

\- Какая?

\- Здесь нет адреса!

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Суда по GPS, Крис в двух милях от ранчо и не двигается.

Сердце Вина похолодело.

\- Звони 911, Джейди.

 

Вин увидел огни мигалок задолго до того, как подъехал к месту аварии. Его сердце билось в горле, когда он резко остановил "Джип" возле патрульной машины. Он сразу увидел фигуры в желтых жилетах, собравшиеся возле огромной сосны. 

\- Крис! – закричал он, выскакивая из "Джипа".

Страх ослабил его колени, и он почти упал, но восстановил равновесие и бросился вперед. Из-под веток виднелась часть кузова с номерным знаком, но Вин и без номера знал, что это RAM Криса.

Чьи-то руки схватили его, пытаясь остановить.

\- Сэр, туда нельзя, ради вашей же безопасности. Если вы не подчинитесь, я буду вынужден арестовать вас.

Вин не слушал, он не отрывал взгляд от группы людей возле сосны, пытался вырвать руку и побежать к ним.

\- Сэр?

\- Нет, я должен… Мне нужно… Я ATF…

\- У вас есть удостоверение?

Вин обшарил себя в поисках значка. Он должен быть где-то на нем. Он еще не решился его снять. Наконец, он нашел его и протянул полицейскому. Тот кивнул и отпустил его. Вин бросился к сосне.

\- Вин! Что ты здесь делаешь? – окликнул его один из фельдшеров.

Вин повернул голову. Он знал этого парня, они пересекались по службе, но не мог сейчас вспомнить его имя.

\- Это RAM Криса. Мне нужно его видеть.

\- Не сейчас, - фельдшер преградил ему путь, закрыл ему обзор. Медик окинул Таннера профессиональным взглядом и добавил. – Сейчас ты ничем не можешь ему помочь. Будешь только мешать. Стой здесь, мы позовем тебя.

Крис умер. Они не пускают его к нему, потому что он умер. Ледяная рука сжала внутренности Вина, колени его подкосились, и фельдшер едва успел подхватить его. Он усадил Таннера на землю и пару раз ударил по щекам.

\- Вин, ты со мной?

Синие глаза раскрылись.

\- Дыши глубже, Вин. И сиди здесь. У нас работы по горло и так.

\- Крис? Он?.. – еле смог произнести Вин.

\- Он дышит, - все, что мог сказать фельдшер.

Сидя на земле, Вин наблюдал, как медики сносили оборудование к RAM'у, а пожарники поливали капот водой. Затем кто-то принес пилу. Господи, зачем им пила? Он видел, как медики лихорадочно работали, иногда ветер доносил обрывки их разговоров. Минуты тянулись как часы, наполненные светом, шумом, запахом бензина и крови. Но сильнее всего страхом. И чувством вины.

Вин знал, что это его вина. Он толкнул Криса слишком сильно. Он сделал реальным наибольший страх Криса. И теперь Крис умирает.

И звонок. Внезапно Вин все понял. Крис не был пьян. Его голос был таким из-за боли. А он проигнорировал звонок, намеренно. Сколько часов прошло, пока он, наконец, прослушал запись? Сколько часов Крис был в разбитом RAM'е, истекая кровью, охваченный болью, один в темноте? Думая, что Вин оставил его умирать.

Вину показалось, что его внутренности пробиты пушечным ядром.

Пара патрульных прошла мимо него, его чуткое ухо уловило обрывок их разговора:

\- … Никогда не видел ничего подобного… Иисусе, ну и каша… Столько крови… Не знаю, как он до сих пор жив… Наверно, не протянет долго… Где-то видел его раньше… ATF…

Господи, Крис, нет!

\- Вин?

Вин посмотрел вверх. Фельдшер.

\- Вин, нам нужна твоя помощь.

Вин поднялся, в его теле не осталось ни следа обычной грации.

\- Что?

Фельдшер объяснил:

\- Мы поставили ему капельницу, чтобы влить хоть немного жидкости, но теперь его нужно вытащить из машины. Он в сознании, Вин. Нам нужно, чтобы ты говорил с ним. Отвлекал его. Держал его с нами.

\- Я сделаю это.

Фельдшер придержал его за плечо.

\- Еще одно, Вин. Это зрелище не для слабонервных. Он сбил самца-бака. Похоже, чертов олень буквально пытался запрыгнуть на переднее сидение.

Бак? Не Бак, а бак. О Господи. Вин почувствовал, как в нем растет истерический смех.

\- Вин? Ты в порядке? – спросил фельдшер, затем продолжил. – Крису повезло, что сработала подушка безопасности, и он не всадил руль себе в грудь. Но на этом его везение закончилось. Бак пришпилил его рогами к сидению и придавил своим весом.

Вин не знал, что ему может быть хуже, чем было до этого, но ему было.

\- Вин? – опять позвал фельдшер.

Он кивнул головой и двинулся вперед на подкашивающихся ногах. Наконец, он увидел Криса. Он сидел на водительском сидении, осколки стекла и засохшая кровь покрывали его лицо. Когда-то светлая рубашка стала красной от крови. Женщина-медик, забравшаяся в RAM с другой стороны, заканчивала накладывать повязку на голову Криса, которая закрывала правый глаз, и Вин подумал, что скрывается под ней. Воротник уже фиксировал шею Криса, всевозможные датчики и мониторы были прикреплены к его телу, в левую руку была введена капельница.

Тихий стон сорвался с разбитых губ, и Вин наклонился к Лараби.

\- Эй, Ковбой, слышишь меня?

Голос Вина был хриплым, его горло пересохло, сердце бешено стучало в груди. Ответом была тишина, только тихое электронное бибиканье свидетельствовало, что сердце Криса продолжало биться.

\- Говори с ним, Вин, - приказала женщина.

Вин протянул руку и сжал ладонь Криса. Кожа была холодной. Очень, слишком холодной.

\- Все хорошо, Крис. Держись. Я с тобой, - дыханье Вина перехватило, когда губы Лараби шевельнулись. – Шшш, я с тобой.

Женщина ушла, и Вин увидел, о чем говорил фельдшер. Он замер в ужасе, смотря, но не веря своим глазам, пока Крис не закашлялся, и тонкая струйка крови не вытекла из пробитой рогом груди. Вин отвернулся, чувствуя тошноту, и закрыл глаза, зная, что кошмарное зрелище навсегда останется в его памяти и будет вечно преследовать его.

Тихий стон и новый кашель заставили его снова повернуться к Крису. Вин открыл глаза и уставился на окровавленный профиль, пальцы сильнее сжали ладонь.

\- Крис? Ты слышишь меня? – вторая рука потянулась и смахнула блестящие кристаллы стекла с лица. – Я здесь, Ковбой. Ты выкарабкаешься, слышишь меня, Лараби?

\- Молодец, продолжай говорить, - сказал фельдшер. – Сейчас ребята начнут пилить рога.

Пилить? Зачем пилить? Чего просто не вытащить их и побыстрее отвезти Криса в больницу?

Фельдшер понял немой вопрос и объяснил:

\- Мы не знаем, какие повреждения они нанесли. Если вытащить их сейчас, он может истечь кровью в секунды. Самое лучшее отпилить их, стабилизировать его и доставить в больницу на операционный стол.

Вин кивнул, собрал всю свою волю в кулак и заговорил, пытаясь пробиться через туман боли и беспамятства:

\- Крис, это Вин. Держись, ты слышишь меня? Держись.

Его сердце замерло, когда длинные светлые ресницы дрогнули, и левый глаз чуть приоткрылся.

\- Виииннн? – стон, а не слово.

\- Да, Ковбой, я здесь, с тобой.

Крис хотел сказать что-то еще, но опять закашлялся, дыхание стало вырываться короткими, судорожными всхлипами, струя крови хлестнула из его рта и полилась по подбородку.

Паника захлестнула Вина. Крис умирает у него на глазах, и он не может ничего сделать.

\- Сделайте же хоть что-нибудь! – закричал он.

\- Скоро, - пообещала женщина-медик. – Еще немного, и мы увезем его.

\- Дайте хотя бы что-то от боли!

\- Нельзя. У него шок и слишком низкое давление. Отвлекай его.

Вин повернулся к Крису, его синие глаза наполнились слезами. Он отдал бы все, чтобы избавить Криса от боли. Чтобы поменяться с ним местами. Чтобы умереть вместо него. С этой мыслью на него снизошло озарение. Он никогда по своей воле не уйдет от Криса, он никогда не оставит его. Какую бы цену не пришлось платить за  это.

\- Я люблю тебя, Крис. Ты только держись, Ковбой, держись.

Пила замолчала, раздался резкий треск, и чьи-то руки оторвали Вина от Криса, оттащили его в сторону. В тумане он наблюдал, как Криса извлекли из RAM'а и поместили на носилки, затем загрузили в скорую и опять окружили капельницами и мониторами. Двери скорой захлопнулись, и она на полной скорости помчалась в Денвер. "Джип" Вина последовал за ней.

 

Была почти полночь, и Вин, скорчившись, сидел на пластиковом стуле в комнате ожидания возле реанимации.

Он не помнил, как сюда добрался. Не помнил, как припарковал "Джип" и вбежал внутрь через двойные автоматические двери. Не помнил, как бился с медсестрами и охранниками. Все, что он помнил – тело Криса, которое вкатили в реанимацию. Заливающую все вокруг кровь и восковую кожу. Провода, мониторы, крики, руки, пластиковую дыхательную трубку между бескровными губами, искусственное поднимание груди, когда кислород наполнял легкие.

О Господи, Крис не дышит!

Сердце Вина бешено забилось от страха, его собственные легкие сжались, не в силах вдохнуть воздух. Он смутно осознавал, что его провели в небольшую комнату и аккуратно опустили в кресло, рядом возник пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. Он автоматически глотнул горькую жидкость, не чувствуя, что она обожгла ему рот.

Ему принесли бланки и попросили заполнить, задавали вопросы, взяли на ксерокопию водительские права и карточку страховки. Кто-то принес медицинскую карточку с именем Криса и больничным штампом на ней. Вин пытался задавать им вопросы в ответ, узнать, жив ли еще Крис, но они отделывались обещаниями, что доктор скоро выйдет поговорить с ним.

Он не хотел подписывать приемные документы, формы страховки и обновленную прочную доверенность. Не потому, что у него не было разрешения. После того, как Вин получил ножевое ранение, они с Крисом оформили эти права друг на друга. Но в том, что Вин подпишет эти бумаги, было нечто… жуткий факт, что Крис не мог подписать их сам. Тогда он осознал, что жизнь Криса в буквальном и переносном смысле в его руках.

Потом они попросили его подписать разрешение на операцию. Вин смотрел на листок белой бумаги, покрытый типографским шрифтом. Слова расплывались перед его ним, и Вин протер рукой глаза, с удивлением отметив, что она мокрая. Слезы, которые он сдерживал так долго, грозили покатиться по щекам. Он не мог прочитать текст, не мог понять, что они хотят от него, что им нужно от него, чтобы спасти жизнь Криса. Широко раскрытые глаза, наполненные страхом и болью, беспомощно посмотрели вверх.

\- Простите, мистер Вин Таннер? – получив кивок, мужчина в одежде хирурга продолжил. – Я доктор Бишоп. Я так понимаю, вы значитесь ближайшим родственником Криса Лараби?

Голос не слушался Вина, и он просто кивнул.

\- Мы поместили мистера Лараби в операционную, буквально в эту минуту он уже на столе. Мне нужна ваша подпись на этом разрешении, чтобы мы могли продолжить.

Его сердце сжалось, дрожь пробежала по спине. Он ухватился за край стола, чтобы скрыть дрожание рук.

\- К-как плохо?.. – неужели это его голос? – Ч-что?..

\- Сейчас он в критическом состоянии и без операции умрет. Откровенно говоря, я не знаю, каким будет исход операции, и должен вернуться к нему как можно быстрее. Я заверяю вас, что если вы подпишите разрешение, я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Желчь в горле задушила все слова, что он мог бы сказать. Дрожащая правая рука взяла ручку и поставила корявую подпись. Хирург забрал бумаги и удалился.

Вина провели в комнату ожидания, и он остался один. Обессиленный, измотанный, он опустился на ближайший стул и сидел с тех пор не двигаясь, не замечая жалостливые взгляды проходящего мимо персонала.

\- Вин? Вин, что, черт возьми, случилось?

Громкий голос Бака вернул его к реальности. Как мог, Вин объяснил, что произошло. Он опять видел все это, слышал звуки, чувствовал запахи. И знал, что это его вина. Дважды его вина. Его плечи содрогнулись, и он начал рыдать, слезы, наконец, прорвали плотину его воли. Бак обнял его, подставил плечо. Наконец, Вин перестал содрогаться. Опустошенный, он отстранился и вытер лицо грязным рукавом.

 

Где-то между полуночью и рассветом Вин заснул. Не потому что хотел, а потому что не имел другого выбора. Его мозг и тело просто отключились. "Семерка", которая к этому времени собралась в полном составе, сидела молча, чтобы не разбудить его. Но Вин тотчас проснулся, когда двери открылись, и в комнату вошел человек в хирургическом костюме.

\- Я доктор Киркланд, ассистент доктора Бишопа, - представился он. – Вы друзья Криса Лараби?

Бак кивнул и пожал ему руку.

\- Как Крис?

\- Сейчас его перемещают в палату интенсивной терапии, и вам будет позволено увидеть его через 30 минут. 1-2 человека за раз. Он остается в критическом состоянии, но мы положительно настроены по поводу его выздоровления.

\- Что с ним? – спросил Натан.

Доктор принялся объяснять:

\- Рог пробил верхнюю часть правого легкого. Кровотечение удалось взять под контроль, в грудь была введена трубка для дренажа. Сила удара сломала правую ключицу, мы скрепили ее скобами. Также сломаны второе и третье ребра. Повреждения такого рода опасны, поскольку здесь проходят важные кровеносные сосуды и нервы, но мы надеемся, что в них нет никаких нарушений. Также у мистера Лараби травма головы, многочисленные ушибы и порезы…

Натан задал несколько вопросов, но Вин уже не слушал. Он все равно ничего не понимал в медицинских терминах. Усталость снова навалилась на него, и он опустил голову. Синие глаза удивленно расширились, когда он увидел, что вся его одежда покрыта ржавыми пятнами. Он пытался отряхнуть их, силясь понять, где он так вымазался, потом вспомнил. Крис. Объятый болью, истекающий кровью. Так много крови, она везде, на его одежде, лице, руках. Он нужен Крису. Нет, ему нужен Крис. Да, именно. Ему нужно увидеть Криса.

Но очередной вопрос вырвал его из собственных мыслей и окатил холодной волной паники.

\- Он ослепнет на этот глаз?

Глаз? Он вспомнил повязку на голове, закрывающую правый глаз. Он нет. Только не это. Не эти зеленые глаза на гордом лице.

\- Нет, - заверил их Киркленд. – Доктор Хеннет уже очистила глаз от попавших туда фрагментов и заверяет, что повреждений в глазном яблоке нет.

Вин тяжело боролся за глоток воздуха, осознавая, что его дыхание слишком быстрое, слишком мелкое, слишком хриплое. Темнота навалилась на него, и сильные руки подхватили его тело. Бак. Крис говорил, что всегда может рассчитывать на Бака. А он подвел его. Из-за него Крис провел часы, оставленный умирать в одиночестве. Из-за него Крис здесь. Он должен видеть Криса.

\- Я должен видеть Криса, - сказал Вин вслух, его голос едва громче шепота.

Киркланд кивнул:

\- Хорошо.

 

Бледное, неподвижное тело было покрыто слоями бинтов, пластырем, покрывалами, проводами и трубками. Та часть плоти, что не была перевязана, была восковой на вид. Толстая повязка фиксировала правое плечо и большую часть обнаженной груди, широкая пластиковая трубка была введена между тонкими ребрами, и из нее в контейнер на полу вытекала окрашенная кровью жидкость. Еще одна трубка была вставлена между бескровных губ. Всевозможные мониторы, подключенные к телу, бибикали и мигали огнями, дыхательный аппарат тихо шипел, наполняя легкие воздухом. И только пульс сердечного монитора показывал, что в этом теле еще остается жизнь.

Вин не мог оторвать взгляд от человека, которого любил больше жизни. Но не узнавал его. Тело было похожим на труп, но не на Криса. Только прядь светлых волос, выбившаяся из-под повязки на голове, была знакомой. Медленно Вин опустился на стул возле кровати. Он просунул руку через поднятые перила и переплел свои пальцы с холодными, безжизненными пальцами.

Он не замечал присутствия других, пока Бак не положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Поехали ко мне домой, помоешься и переоденешься, - предложил он.

\- Нет.

\- Вин, ты должен…

\- Нет. Я не оставлю его снова.

 

Три дня Крис находился в палате интенсивной терапии. Иногда он выныривал из вызванного наркотиками тумана беспамятства. Он смутно осознавал голоса вокруг себя, шум приборов, мягкость мыльной воды и жесткость повязок. Ощущал тяжесть в груди, которая не давала дышать и ввергала в панику. И все время он чувствовал присутствие Вина. Это была ниточка, которая держала его в этом мире.

Его первое настоящее пробуждение было наполнено страхом и болью. Ресницы левого, неповрежденного, глаза дрогнули. И сквозь них он увидел знакомые очертания техасца.

\- Вин? – губы, из которых исчезла дыхательная трубка, дрогнули, но он не смог выдавить даже хрипа из своего измученного горла.

Но Вин услышал.

\- Я здесь, Крис. Я с тобой.

 

Но когда Крис проснулся во второй раз, Вина уже не было. Вместо него на стуле сидел читающий газету Бак. Заметив, что глаза Криса открыты, он отбросил газету и радостно закричал:

\- Эй, Sleeping Beauty, пора уже наконец-то проснуться! Как себя чувствуешь?

Крис нахмурился, пытаясь определить.

\- Не знаю, - наконец, прохрипел он.

\- Ну, выглядишь ты так, будто свалился с самого уродливого корявого дерева и ударился о каждую ветку на своем пути, - просветил его Бак.

В палату вошла вызванная Баком медсестра и стала проверять показания приборов, капельницу и повязки Криса.

\- Что со мной? – спросил Крис, слова были едва различимы.

Бак приподнял бровь:

\- Ты не помнишь?

Ответом ему был раздраженный взгляд, имевший силу даже в таком состоянии Лараби. Бак улыбнулся. Похоже, Крис идет на поправку.

\- Ну, похоже, ты решил попробовать свои силы как матадор, приятель, - поддразнил друга Бак. – Только ты выбрал себе не быка. О нееет, бык был бы слишком прост для Великого Криса Лараби! Ты нашел себе здоровенного оленя-бака, знаешь, копыта, шкура, развесистые рога, все такое. Вы пошли лоб в лоб. Трудно сказать, кто выиграл, судя по состоянию твоего RAM'a.

\- Мой RAM? – выдохнул Крис.

\- Выглядел так же худо, как и ты. Он сейчас получает свою интенсивную терапию в мастерской. К тому времени, как ты станешь на ноги, он будет как новенький.

Крис закрыл глаза. Разговор утомил его. Но он должен задать еще один вопрос.

\- Где Вин?

\- Натан утащил Джуниора поспать. И ты тоже спи.

 

Крис лежал на левом боку, уставившись в окно своей одиночной палаты. Его тело болело от макушки до пальцев на ногах, и он раздраженно подумал что, наверно, выглядит еще хуже, чем чувствует себя. Доктор уже ушел, медсестра еще не пришла, и он лежал в одиночестве, чувствуя, что все его тело болит. Все, включая его сердце. Постепенно ему позволяли оставаться в сознании все дольше, и с уменьшением наркотика в организме его память вернулась.

Я ухожу.

И Крис знал, что Вин никогда не бросает слов на ветер. Он смутно помнил присутствие Вина, когда был между жизнью и смертью, но даже если это не было порождением его затуманенного ума, Вин мог оставаться ровно до тех пор, пока не убедится, что жизнь Лараби все опасности. А потом он уйдет.

Слезы покатились по лицу Криса, оставляя обжигающие следы. Он редко позволял себе роскошь плакать. Он не плакал даже на похоронах Сары и Адама. Только позже, намного позже, после бессчетной бутылки виски, выпитой с Баком. Тогда он вырыдал свою душу. И не плакал с тех пор, думая, что у него больше не осталось слез. А потом он рыдал на плече Вина. И опять они текли, огромные соленые капли.

Дверь открылась, и Крис замер. Он знал эти тихие шаги, которые приблизились к кровати. Но не мог заставить себя открыть глаза, не мог повернуть залитое слезами лицо, и он уткнулся в подушку, отвернувшись от Вина. Вин пришел попрощаться. Он не мог сейчас этого вынести. Не сейчас.

Вин стоял возле кровати. Его сердце болезненно сжалось, когда Крис намеренно отвернулся от него.

 

Но он продолжал навещать Криса в больнице. Когда тот спал, естественным сном или под действием лекарств. Или в компании с кем-то из "семерки", оставаясь на заднем плане и не говоря ни слова, его синие глаза смотрели на пол или в окно, но не на кровать. Ему нужно было так много сказать Крису, но он понимал, что сейчас не время. Все силы Лараби уходили на то, чтобы бороться за свою жизнь, и он не мог их подрывать. Зная Криса, Вин понимал, что разговор будет тяжелым, и ждал.


	9. Chapter 9

ГЛАВА 9

 

Крис настоял, чтобы его выписали из больницы, едва он встал с кровати. Он оставался очень слабым, ему предстоял долгий путь до полного исцеления, но он был намерен пройти его дома. Укрывшись в своем убежище. Врачи не хотели отпускать его, но, наконец, сдались под натиском Лараби. В последний день лета Бак отвез его на ранчо.

 

Вин знал, что время пришло. Он договорился с Баком, что тот сообщит ему, как только они будут дома. Получив звонок, Вин вскочил в "Джип" и направился к ранчо. Сбросив скорость, он свернул с автобана на проселочную дорогу. Его тело содрогнулось, когда "Джип" миновал огромную сосну. Зазвонил телефон,  Вин быстро схватил его и ответил:

\- Таннер.

\- Ах, мистер Таннер, как любезно с вашей стороны ответить так быстро! – раздался голос Эзры.

\- Не ответил так быстро на другой звонок.

\- Ну что же, я звоню вам для того, чтобы передать мои искреннейшие пожелания успеха в вашем мероприятии. Мои ставки на вас, мистер Таннер.

\- Спасибо, Эз.

Несколькими минутами позже он въехал на ранчо Криса и припарковал "Джип" возле крыльца. Бак уже ждал его на ступеньках.

\- Он на веранде, не захотел ложиться, - сказал Вилмингтон. – Удачи, Джуниор. Звони, если что.

Ободряюще сжав плечо Вина, он сел в свой пикап и уехал. Вин остался один. Он собрал всю свою волю в кулак и вошел в дом. Пройдя на кухню, он беззвучно открыл дверь на веранду и замер на пороге. Его дыхание перехватило, колени ослабли, и он вынужден был опереться о дверную раму в поисках поддержки.

Крис был прекрасен.

В теплом свете послеобеденного солнца его кожа, казалось, светилась, мягкие золотистые волосы, отросшие сильнее обычного, теребил ветер. Очертания профиля резко выделялись на фоне желто-зеленого ландшафта. Зеленые глаза скрывались за стеклами темных очков, но Вин знал, что Крис смотрит вдаль, на горы. Тонкие пальцы сжимали стакан с водой, но Крис, казалось, забыл о нем. Он казался полностью погруженным в себя и свои мысли. На Крисе были только защитного цвета шорты и повязки на груди и плече, и Вин нахмурился. Крис сильно потерял в весе. Не то чтобы у него раньше была хотя бы одна унция лишнего веса, но его тело всегда было подтянутым и мускулистым. Сейчас его ребра торчали, живот глубоко запал, и тело продолжали омрачать ушибы и опухоли.

Крис запрокинул голову и двинул левым плечом, разминая затекшие мышцы, и это вывело Вина из ступора. Он тихо подошел к Крису сзади и положил руки ему на плечи. Когда он в последний раз касался Криса, его плоть была холодной и восковой, и сейчас он позволил кончикам своих пальцев впитывать живую теплоту гладкой кожи.

Крис был жив. Наконец-то он в полной мере осознал это.

Крис стоял неподвижно, и Вин принялся массировать его плечи – поглаживая правое и разминая левое. С губ Криса сорвался стон удовольствия, его голова упала на грудь, открывая жадному взору Вина длинную тонкую шею.

Вину уже было недостаточно просто касаться плеч Криса. Его руки соскользнули вниз, провели по изящным лопаткам, опустились к пояснице и обхватили тонкую талию. Вин притянул Криса к себе, прижал его обнаженную спину к ткани своей застиранной футболки, его губы коснулись беззащитной шеи, и Крис прильнул к нему в ответ.

Громкий звон разбитого стекла вернул их к реальности. Крис забыл о стакане в своей руке, и он выскользнул из его безвольных пальцев. Вин почувствовал, как хрупкое тело в его руках напряглось, и в следующую секунду Крис вырвался из его объятий. Он отступил на шаг и развернулся к Вину, выставив вперед дрожащую руку, пресекая попытку Вина подойти. Вин проклял темные очки, которые закрывали глаза Криса, не давали ему видеть его взгляд, читать его так, как они привыкли. А затем Крис сделал то, чего никогда раньше не делал, что Вин считал его неспособным сделать.

Крис убежал.

Охваченный паникой, не обращая внимания на рассыпанные на веранде осколки стекла, которые впивались в его босые ноги. Он вбежал в дом и бросился в зал к бару, вытащил оттуда бутылку виски и наполнил новый стакан.

Вин твердым уверенным шагом последовал за ним. Услышав его приближение, Крис развернулся и прижался спиной к стене, загнанный в угол.

Где-то по пути он сбросил очки, и теперь Вин ясно видел зеленые глаза. Растерянные, полные боли. Уголком сознания Вин отметил, что правый глаз полностью здоров, и вздохнул с облегчением.  

\- Не… - выдавил из себя Крис, но его голос прервался.

Вин вопрошающе вскинул темную бровь.

\- Не подходи.

Таннер продолжал идти, не сводя с Криса глаз. Он остановился в шаге от него и твердо сказал:

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Мы уже говорили. Больше нечего сказать.

Брови Вина опять взметнулись.

\- Ты так думаешь?

Крис ответил тихо, сломлено:

\- Что я думаю – это то, что ты уже ушел, Таннер.

Вин минуту молчал, его синие глаза всматривались в зеленые Криса. Наконец, он мягко спросил:

\- Что ты помнишь, Крис?

\- Достаточно.

\- Что ты помнишь? – более настойчиво, требовательно.

\- Я помню, что вел себя как сукин сын. И ты сказал, что между нами все кончено. Что ты уходишь.

Вин ждал продолжения, но Крис молчал.

\- А потом?

\- А потом я сбил чертового оленя, и когда очнулся в больнице, ты избегал меня. Зачем ты пришел сегодня, Таннер? Перепихнуться напоследок? Прости, я немного не в состоянии.

Вин проигнорировал последнюю часть.

\- Ты помнишь не все, Крис.

Теперь настала очередь Криса взметнуть светлую бровь. Вин призвал на помощь все свое терпение. Он знал, что будет нелегко, и чертов Лараби нихрена не облегчал его задачу.

\- Когда ты врезался в оленя, ты позвонил мне, - тихо сказал Вин. – Ты попросил о помощи. И сказал, что любишь меня.

Крис смертельно побледнел.

\- Даже если это так, это ничего не значит, - наконец, сказал он.

\- Для меня значит. Я никогда от тебя не уйду, Крис. Я никогда не оставлю тебя.

Глаза Вина смотрели прямо на него, и Крис знал, что он говорит правду. Эти глаза никогда не лгали. Он начал дрожать, и стакан заскользил в его слабеющих пальцах. Вин быстро схватил его и отставил в сторону.

\- Хватит с тебя разбитого стекла. В любом случае ты не должен пить, пока на таблетках.

Крис не слушал, даже не обратил внимания. Он пытался понять, что же происходит, что за игру ведет Вин.

\- Если это правда, почему тебя не было в больнице?

\- Я был. В больнице и на месте аварии. Ты просто не помнишь.

Значит, то, что он принял за наркотический бред, было правдой.

\- Но… - начал он, но Вин решительно прервал его.

\- Это не все, Крис. Ты должен знать еще кое-что. Когда ты позвонил, я не ответил на звонок. Был слишком зол. Только через несколько часов прослушал запись и даже тогда подумал, что ты напился с Баком. Только когда Джейди сказал, что RAM стоит под сосной, мне стало доходить. А потом я приехал туда и увидел тебя… - голос Вина прервался, воспоминания снова обрушились на него, и он зажмурился, отгоняя их. – Я никогда этого не забуду, Крис. Никогда не забуду тебя, сидящего там. И до последнего своего вдоха я буду знать, что когда ты сказал, что любишь меня, я обрек тебя умирать в одиночестве.

\- Вин, - тихо позвал Крис, но Таннер отрицательно покачал головой, из-под зажмуренных век текли слезы.

\- И я виноват в том, что ты гнал на бешенной скорости и попал в аварию. Да, ты вел себя как сукин сын, но я мог просто дать тебе в зубы и не ставать в позу. Я никогда не должен был думать о том, чтобы уйти. Я оставил тебя, и ты едва не умер. Я никогда не сделаю этого снова. Я люблю тебя, Крис.

\- Вин… - не слово, выдох.

Легкое, как дуновение ветра, прикосновение к щеке заставило Вина открыть глаза. Он взял ладонь Криса и прижал к своим губам, потом сделал шаг вперед и коснулся губами губ Криса. Прикосновение было нежным, как будто Вин боялся, что Крис исчезнет, если он проявит силу, но Крис сам обхватил его руками за шею и прижал себе. Оторвавшись на мгновение от губ Вина, он прошептал:

\- Я люблю тебя, Вин.

Их поцелуй стал жадным, требовательным, как будто они хотели ним наверстать то, что упустили. Но внезапно Вин почувствовал, что Крис обмяк в его руках. Он подхватил бесчувственное тело на руки и отнес на диван. Вскоре Крис открыл затуманенные глаза.

\- Что?.. – пробормотал он, растерянно озираясь.

\- Я и не знал, что ты падаешь в обморок от поцелуя, как девственница, Лараби, - раздался у него над ухом техасский говор.

\- Fuck you, Таннер.

\- Обязательно, - пообещал Вин. – А сейчас лежи. Ты порезал ноги на веранде, я перевяжу их. Похоже, тебя вообще нельзя подпускать к бьющимся предметам.

Крис повиновался. У него не было особо много выбора – его голова продолжала кружиться от слабости и возвращения Вина в его жизнь.

 

Вин не был самым хозяйственным человеком на земле – трудно быть домовитым, не имея дома – но он поклялся себе окружить Криса самой лучшей заботой. После того, как он обработал и заклеил пластырем порезы на стопах Криса, он устроил его на диване, обложив подушками и прикрыв пледом, затем отправился на кухню. Ребята закупили достаточно провизии, и он приготовил ужин, затем навестил лошадей. Когда он вернулся в зал, Крис дремал под приглушенное бормотание телевизора. Вин замер, любуясь его лицом, таким умиротворенным и прекрасным во сне. Как он мог вообще когда-либо помыслить уйти от него? Как он мог пытаться построить новую жизнь, зная, что когда-то в его руках было совершенство? Зная, что его сердце навсегда осталось с Крисом?

Длинные ресницы дрогнули, и Вин сел на краешек дивана, чувствуя своим бедром бедро Криса. Протянув руку, он отбросил с высокого лба золотистые волосы. Крис перехватил его руку и поднес к лицу. Пальцы Вина были тонкими с более широкими костяшками, что создавало впечатление хрупкости. Очень обманчивое впечатление. Крис провел языком по красному пятну на указательном пальце Вина, которое выделялось на загорелой коже.

\- Кастрюля?

\- Сковородка, - признался Вин.

По крайней мере, он сжег руку, а не еду.

\- Поужинаешь? – предложил он.

\- Не очень голоден.

\- Тебе нужно. Давай.

Крис сдался и позволил усадить себя. Вин принес еду, и они поужинали молча. Молчание опять стало легким между ними. Крис осилил половину порции и отставил тарелку, его глаза опять закрывались. Вин помог ему добраться до спальни и уложил в кровать, затем остановился в нерешительности. Из-за переживаний этого дня он чувствовал себя не менее вымотанным, чем Крис, и решил оставить мытье посуды до завтра, но он колебался, стоит ли ложиться рядом с Крисом.

Лараби открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Не думаю, что спать здесь – хорошая идея, - объяснил Вин. – На тебе живого места нет. Я могу задеть тебя во сне.

\- Не рассыплюсь. Ложись. Я соскучился по тебе.

Вин забрался в постель и обнял его. Они оба нуждались в этом, нуждались в необходимости почувствовать друг друга. Вин улыбнулся, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Криса.

\- Ммм?

\- Подумал, что мы с тобой никому не нужны и сделаем всему миру подарок, если вдвоем изолируемся от него.

 

Вин ошибался. Они были нужны Т7, которая на следующий день обрывала телефон на ранчо, звоня узнать, как у них дела и спрашивая совета по работе. Вину стало казаться, что денверское отделение ATF развалится к чертовой матери без Лараби.

\- Нет, я не буду его спрашивать! – Вин умудрялся шепотом кричать в трубку. – Джейди, если Тревис направил тебя на тренировки в тир,  значит просто выключай свой компьютер, поднимай задницу и иди… И я тоже не приеду, даже на минуту... Пока.

Едва он положил трубку, телефон зазвонил снова.

\- Таннер… Да, Натан… В порядке… Спит… Сейчас, подожди, я посмотрю, какие лекарства стоят… Хорошо, понял… Окей, пока.

Опять звонок. Джозая.

\- Таннер… Он спит, и я не буду его будить. У Лараби всегда порядок в делах, так что ищи папку в столе.

Он положил трубку и всерьез раздумывал, не отключить ли телефон. Сотовый Криса он давно уже выключил, чтобы тот не будил звонком своего владельца. Затем спиной почувствовал присутствие, и все мысли о телефонах вылетели у него из головы. Улыбнувшись, Вин повернулся. Крис стоял в дверях кухни, прислонившись к раме, сонный и растрепанный.

\- Утро, Ковбой.

\- Скорее день.

Крис зевнул. Вин подошел к нему и помог сесть.

\- Они разбудили тебя?

\- Угу. Что хотели?

\- Бак и Эзра просто передали привет, Джейди в панике, что Тревис направил его в тир, Натан дал указания насчет лекарств, Джозая искал папку с делом Кастило.

\- Зачем ему Кастило?

\- Сегодня суд.

Вин поставил перед Крисом стакан гранатового сока, и Лараби уставился на темно-красную жидкость.

\- Это еще что? Дай кофе.

\- Про кофе забудь. Натан сказал, что тебе нужно пить это, оно поможет быстрее восстановить потерю крови.

Крис смерил Вина своим взглядом, но послушно сделал глоток. Затем нахмурился и пробежал пальцами по волосам.

\- Я производил арест. Должен быть в суде.

\- Даже и не думай. К тому же у Джозаи язык подвешен так, что если ему придется выступать в суде, он засадит Кастило до конца жизни.

Крис хмыкнул. Вин был прав.

Вин накрыл на стол завтрак. Всю жизнь он питался фаст-фудом с подносов, но ради Криса он рискнул приготовить оладьи. Крис оценил его старания, съев несколько штук. После завтрака Вин собрал все лекарства и расставил их на кухонном столе. Следуя инструкциям Натана, он принялся вытряхивать на ладонь нужные таблетки. Когда он потянулся к пузырьку с обезболивающим, Крис остановил его руку.

\- Нет.

\- Лараби, не дури.

Пальцы Криса продолжали держать его.

\- Слушай, Крис, я знаю, что от них ватная голова, но это наименьшая проблема, когда ты едва можешь дышать.

\- Видел очень часто, как отличные солдаты подседали на них после огнестрельных ранений, - тихо объяснил Крис.

Вин внимательно посмотрел на него. Нет, Крис говорит не о себе. Да и с его силой воли это вряд ли возможно. Вин снял его пальцы со своей руки и вытряхнул из пузырька одну таблетку – половину дозы.

\- Пойдет?

\- Ладно.

Когда Крис выпил таблетки, Вин принялся менять ему повязки. К тому времени, как он закончил, Крис опять дремал, и Вин помог ему добраться до зала и уложил на диван. Вдруг сонные глаза Криса раскрылись.

\- А ты почему не на работе?

\- Взял отпуск у Тревиса. Отдыхай. Я буду в конюшне, загляну к тебе минут через пятнадцать.

Крис кивнул и заснул еще до того, как Вин вышел из дома.

 

У Вина было достаточно дел, чтобы занять свои дни. Он готовил еду, убирал, стирал, работал в конюшне. Ранчо нуждалось в постоянном уходе, и Вин с радостью выполнял тяжелую работу, накопившуюся за последние недели. Простая работа на свежем воздухе вдали от людей была лучшим отдыхом для него и бальзамом на его измотанную душу.  

В первые дни Крис почти все время спал, затем силы стали постепенно возвращаться к нему, появился аппетит. В одно утро Вин заглянул в холодильник и понял, что оттягивать больше нельзя, пора ехать за покупками.

\- Мне нужно съездить в город, - сказал он Крису.

\- Со мной ничего не случится за пару часов, - заверил его Лараби.

\- Я знаю. Но я не хочу оставлять тебя. Я обещал.

Крис улыбнулся.

\- Я не воспринимаю обещание настолько буквально. Я знаю, что ты вернешься.

Вин смущенно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Я выгляжу дураком, да?

\- Нет, - Крис притянул его к себе и поцеловал. – Или мы оба дураки.

Их губы снова слились, на этот раз более страстно, но Вин заставил себя отстраниться. Лараби любил играть с огнем, но будь он проклят, если пойдет  Криса на поводу. Пусть даже он ничего не хотел так сильно, как наброситься на это желанное тело. Очень слабое, только начавшее выздоравливать желанное тело. 

Вин быстро собрался, убедился, что Крис удобно лежит на диване и под рукой у него есть все необходимое, но опять заколебался на пороге.

\- Вин, езжай, - приказал Крис.

У Вина было много дел в городе. Сначала он заехал в мастерскую навестить RAM и был счастлив узнать, что пикап почти готов. Возможно, было бы дешевле и практичней купить новую машину, но вся "семерка" знала, насколько Крис привязан к своему RAM'у. После мастерской Вине направился к себе домой и собрал кое-какие вещи, чтобы отвезти их на ранчо. Затем он скупился в супермаркете, и последней его остановкой было Федеральное Здание.

Ребята приезжали к ним на ранчо, но оставались ненадолго из-за слабости Криса. Появление Таннера в офисе было встречено радостными криками и интенсивными расспросами, которые больше напоминали допрос. Вид Вина успокоил ребят сильнее, чем его слова. Таннер выглядел посвежевшим и снова уверенным в себе. 

\- Похоже, на ранчо все в ажуре, - громогласно провозгласил Бак, когда Вин ушел, заявив, что не хочет надолго оставлять Криса.

Однако покинув 11 этаж, Вин остановился на 7 и постучался в офис мисс Нетти. Она была в курсе последних событий и также была рада видеть, что Вин стал собой прежним.

\- Мэм, мне очень нужна ваша помощь, - сказал Вин, его щеки горели малиновым румянцем.

\- Конечно, сынок.

Не поднимая глаз и запинаясь на каждом слове, Вин попросил:

\- Не могли бы вы научить меня готовить что-то, что-то подходящее для больного, который выздоравливает и ему нужны силы…

Краска залила лицо, уши и даже видневшуюся в вырезе белой футболки шею Вина, и он замолчал. Нетти не подала виду, что заметила его смущение. Взяв листок бумаги и карандаш, она протянула их Вину и приказала: "Пиши!", после чего принялась диктовать рецепты, подробно объясняя, что и как делать.

 

Однажды их навестила Мэри Тревис. Хоят уже была середина сентября, дни стояли необычайно теплые. Крис, завернутый в плед, сидел на веранде и наблюдал за Вином, который вывел лошадей в кораль и чистил блестящую черную шкуру Пони. Песо подходил к ним и ревниво толкал хозяина в бок, но Вин отгонял его и объяснял:

\- Подожди, упрямый мул, будет и твоя очередь, но я должен заботиться о Пони так же, как и о Крисе.

Вин был без рубашки, только низко сидящие джинсы и ботинки прикрывали его тело, и Крис наслаждался видом загорелого, подтянутого тела. Он не раз шутил, что если бы ел столько сладкого и фаст-фуда, сколько Вин, то уже не протискивался в двери, но Таннер продолжал оставаться тонким и гибким, как мальчишка. Каштановые волосы сияли в лучах солнца, и пальцы Криса зудели от желания зарыться в них.

Скоро, очень скоро. Может, этой ночью. Он уже не может ждать.

Звук подъезжающей машины оторвал его от составления приятных планов. Вин напрягся. Он сорвал рубашку с изгороди, набросил ее на плечи и отправился к парадному крыльцу. Крис услышал голоса, и вскоре Вин вернулся в сопровождении Мэри. Увидев Криса, она бросилась к нему:

\- Крис, какой ужас, я только сегодня узнала, что ты попал в аварию. Я была в Марокко, снимала репортаж, который станет бомбой. Сегодня я вернулась, и Орин сказал мне…

Она хотел обнять Криса, но в нерешительности остановилась. Крис был бледным, закутанным до шеи в плед, и она не знала, какая часть его пострадала.

\- Присаживайтесь, миз Тревис, - предложил Вин, подставляя ей стул.

\- Спасибо, Вин, - она по-королевски кивнула платиновой головой.

Крис смотрел, как Вин легко сбежал по ступенькам и вернулся в кораль, и только потом повернулся к Мэри.

\- Все в порядке, Мэри, - услышал Вин его тихий голос.

Вин уткнулся носом в шею Песо и улыбнулся. Он больше не ревновал Криса к Мэри. Ему даже было жать холодную блондинку, которая думала, что у нее есть что-то, чем она может завлечь Криса.

\- Но этот Ковбой наш, да, Песо? – прошептал он в точащее ухо, и Песо согласно кивнул головой.

 

Крис даже себе не признавался в том, что делал все возможное, чтобы побыстрее спровадить Мэри с ранчо. Все-таки она была его другом. Когда она, наконец, уехала, Крис притворился, что устал, и Вин тут же проводил его в спальню. Но как только он уложил Криса на кровать, рука Лараби молниеносно взметнулась, и в следующую секунду Вин обнаружил себя прижатым к матрасу.

\- Эй! – закричал он, пытаясь освободиться, но Крис только рассмеялся.

От этого смеха волна жара обдала Вина и устремилась вниз. Крис не терял времени зря. Его губы путешествовали по шее и груди Вина, наслаждаясь вкусом соленой кожи.

\- Крис, мы не можем… - задыхаясь, попытался возразить Вин, но Лараби только на мгновение оторвался от него и заявил:

\- Можем.

К напору его губ присоединились руки, которым теперь не нужно было удерживать Вина – Таннер потерял последние силы, превратившись под умелыми ласками Лараби в желе.

\- Ты… слишком… слаб… - слова чередовались стонами.

Крис рассмеялся опять, звук завибрировал в горле Вина, на котором в этот момент пировали губы Лараби. Взяв руку Вина, он прижал ее к выпуклости на своих джинсах и спросил:

\- Ты думаешь?

\- Криссс…

\- Заткнись, Таннер. Ты слишком много говоришь.

 

Молодец, Таннер, ты отличная сиделка, кувыркаться на матрасах – как раз то, что нужно в состоянии Лараби, думал Вин, раскинувшись на влажных смятых простынях и смотря на изможденного Криса, спящего рядом. Затем он улыбнулся. Если Крис вбивал себе что-то в голову, ничто не могло свернуть его с пути.

\- Ты самый упрямый Ковбой в мире, - прошептал Вин.

Он натянул на них обоих одеяло и откинулся на подушки. Не один Крис был изможден.

 

Отпуск Вина закончился, и он вернулся на работу. Крис заверил его, что достаточно окреп, чтобы оставаться днем самому. После работы Вин приезжал на ранчо. С возвращением сил к Крису стал возвращаться его темперамент. Он тяготился бездействием и выпытывал у Вина подробности происходящего в офисе.

\- Они превратили Т7 в проверщиков акцизных марок! – бушевал Лараби, мечась по кухне.

\- Ну я бы не сказал, что это так уж плохо, Ковбой, - протянул Вин, накладывая себе вторую порцию шоколадного десерта. – Старине Баклину даже нравится ходить по винным магазинам и дегустировать товар и продавщиц.

Крис вкрадчиво спросил:

\- А ты что дегустируешь, Таннер?

Вин подмигнул ему:

\- Кроме Ковбоя в нерабочее время? Ящики с конфискованным оружием в подвале.

 

Вин знал дорогу, по которой ехал, знал ее наизусть. Он ездил по ней уже более полугода. Дорога к ранчо Криса. Он знал каждый поворот, каждую впадину, знал, где нужно сбросить скорость, где солнце может ослепить глаза. Знал, где из-за стены деревьев проглядывает заросшая лавандой поляна. Он даже знал, где живет семейство рыжих лисиц, и в каком месте они любят переходить дорогу на закате. Он любил эту дорогу, его душа всегда наполнялась теплом, когда он ехал по ней. Она вела к человеку, которого он любил.

Он ехал к Крису.

Улыбка заиграла на его губах, его голову заполнили мысли о красивом блондине. Он никогда не мечтал о таком человеке, даже не подозревал, что такой человек может существовать – но Крис вошел в его жизнь и бесповоротно изменил ее.

Он глубоко вдохнул наполненный запахом хвои свежий воздух, вечерний ветерок овевал его лицо, играл с его волосами. Вин наслаждался поездкой даже тогда, когда заметил первые клочья тумана, выползающие из-под древних сосен и пурпурных скал. Его тело было расслаблено, руки удобно лежали на рулевом колесе. Но внезапно туман начал сгущаться, убивая собой свет, сея чувство тревоги. У Вина зашевелились волосы на затылке, его нервы напряглись. Одеяло тумана превратилось в ночь, и он ехал наослеп, фары не пробивали темноту. Он снял ногу с акселератора, зная, что должен остановиться, но "Джип" продолжал ехать. Со всей силы он ударил правой ногой по тормозам, но они не работали. "Джип" набирал скорость, и теперь Вин знал, что он должен спешить, должен ехать вперед через этот туман, через ночь, что он должен успеть… Успеть что? Этого Вин не знал, но тревога и страх захлестнули его. И тут он увидел. Темнота расступилась, позволив призрачному зеленоватому сиянию осветить огромную сосну и RAM под ней. "Джип" остановился, и Вин выбрался из него. Он хотел бежать, но туман сковывал его движения, он с трудом продирался через него, ноги вязли в жидкой грязи. Он опустил глаза и увидел, что это не грязь, это застывающая кровь. Туман поглотил воздух, и он не мог кричать, не мог дышать. Наконец, он добрался до RAM'а. Здесь крови было больше, она покрывала все вокруг, покрыла его одежду, руки, которые ухватились за кабину RAM'а. Негнущиеся пальцы Вина распахнули дверь, и он увидел Криса. Тело Криса, залитое кровью, окровавленные черты любимого лица. Мертвые глаза смотрели на него.

Мертвые зеленые глаза.

Мертвые глаза Криса смотрели на него, обвиняя.

Нет… Нет… Нет!

\- Неееттт!!!

Крик сотряс темную спальню, эхом отдался от стен. Вин сел в кровати, жадно ловя ртом воздух. Его сердце бешено билось, холодный пот ручьем стекал по спине. Крис мертв, мертв. Нет, он жив, теплая рука обвила Вина, тихий голос зазвучал возле уха:

\- Вин?

Вине застонал и соскользнул назад в постель. Это сон.

\- Это сон, - повторил он вслух.

Крис не спрашивал, о чем. Он знал. Он притянул Вина к себе и обнял, окружая его своим теплом.


	10. Chapter 10

ГЛАВА 10

 

Крис был вне себя. На работе все валилось к черту, а он должен был оставаться здесь, прикованный к ранчо. Его взгляд через окно устремился к доставленному на днях RAM'у, и в уме возникла идея сесть в него и отправиться в Денвер, но он быстро отказался от нее. Вин убьет его, не более и не менее, если он появится в офисе. Крис вздохнул, потер пальцами переносицу и ответил собеседнику по телефону:

\- Нет, Бак, ты не можешь пристрелить Лаймонда Фелпса… Потому что он проклятый агент ФБР, вот почему!..  – он вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить шагами кухню. – Да, я знаю, что он всего лишь ФБР, но межведомственное сотрудничество подразумевает, что мы не можем стрелять их! Что? – Крис замер на месте, его лицо нахмурилось. – Откуда я к чертям собачим знаю, какие родители называют своего ребенка "Лаймонд"? Позови Джозаю! – его тонкое тело напряглось, глаза сузились. – Что ты имеешь в виду под "не вернулся с ленча"? Сейчас три мать их часа… Тревис?.. И заместитель директора ФБР? Проклятье, Бак, что вы сделали?! – он еще сильнее напрягся, его темперамент был на грани взрыва. -  Позови Стендиша!

После долгой паузы в трубке зазвучал протяжный голос южанина.

\- Добрый день, мистер Лараби. Я надеюсь, вы наслаждаетесь прекрасным отпуском вдали от кипящей деятельности…

\- Бак сказал, что ты отделал одного из федералов, - прошипел Крис сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Это правда?

Снова пауза, затем протяжный голос Эзры:

\- Вы знаете, мистер Лараби, "отделал" – это такой грубый, вульгарный термин…

\- Ты. Ударил. Агента. ФБР?

\- Я полагаю, если максимально упростить ситуацию и не принимать во внимание важнейшие обстоятельства…

\- Проклятье, Эзра!

\- Тогда я могу признать с некоторыми оговорками, что я ударил его.

Крис мог поклясться, что в эту минуту Стендиш изучает свои наманикюренные ногти. Тяжело дыша, Крис, спотыкаясь, вернулся к столу и рухнул на стул. Вена на его лбу пульсировала. Вена, о существовании которой он даже не догадывался, пока не связался с этой бандой.

\- Пожалуйста, - прохрипел он. – Скажи мне, что никто не подал официальную жалобу.

\- Нууу… это было бы нецелесообразно, поскольку человек, о котором идет речь, инициировал инцидент.

\- Дай я догадаюсь, - выдохнул Крис, потирая лоб. – Он споткнулся и упал на твой кулак?

\- Нет, - Эзра сделал паузу, потом тихо сказал. – На самом деле он оскорбил мистера Таннера.

Крис резко выпрямился, его злость на своих людей исчезла, но глаза оставались угрожающе суженными.

\- Да?

\- По-видимому, - южный выговор Эзры только подчеркивал брезгливость в его голосе, - кретин, который только подтверждает то, насколько низкие стандарты при наборе персонала в моем бывшем агентстве, имел знакомство с мистером Таннером, когда тот работал охотником за головами. Не поддается сомнению, что нашему ловкому коллеге удалось разыскать и задержать лицо, скрывающееся от правосудия, в то время как высокообразованные и прекрасно обученные идиоты Федерального Бюро Разгильдяйства продолжают искать свои задницы с двумя руками и зеркалом, позвольте мне позаимствовать один из красочных фразеологизмов нашего снайпера.

Крис массажировал переносицу.

\- Эз? Можно мы немного укоротим фразы?

\- Что? О да, конечно. И вот, этот так называемый агент, некий Финеас Викс – скажите мне, мистер Лараби, какой старший агент может сделать напарниками агентов с именами Лаймонд и Финеас? Неужели никто не обращает внимания на тонкие чувства…

\- Эзра!

\- Ах, ладно, - вздохнул южанин. – Мистер Викс высказал несколько замечаний по поводу мистера Таннера, и нам не удалось убедить его перестать изливать яд. Мы обратились к его напарнику Лаймонду, - в устах Стендиша это имя звучало как нечто скользкое и тошнотворное, - но он ничем не помог. Наоборот, он заявил, что всегда считал Финеаса, - опять имя превратилось в нечто отвратительное, -  прекрасным знатоком людей, и что если у него сложилось такое мнение о мистере Таннере, он готов его принять.

\- Да? – тихо сказал Крис, и не оставалось сомнений, что будь фэбээровцы сейчас перед ним, он бы застрелил их, не моргнув глазом. – А когда именно ты ударил Викса?

\- Если я не ошибаюсь, когда он назвал мистера Таннера безграмотным деревенщиной с ружьем, - ответил Эзра, затем бесстрастно добавил. -  Если вы ожидаете моих извинений, боюсь, я разочарую вас.

\- Нет, Эз. Извинений не нужно. Я в долгу перед тобой.

\- Это был мгновенный импульс. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, - скучающе отмахнулся Эзра. – Вы же знаете, как я не приемлю физическое насилие. И потенциальная угроза повредить свою руку…

\- Заткнись, Эз, - мягко сказал Крис. – Так что Джозая делает у Тревиса с шефом ФБР?

\- Объясняет дело, - Крис услышал усмешку в голосе Эзры. – В своей неповторимой манере. Уверен, в настоящее время заместитель директора Тревис выставляет свои претензии к "шефу ФБР", который, да будет вам известно, заместитель директора Хоган, широко известный нетерпимостью к имбецилам, подобным нашим дорогим гостям. Но что можно ожидать от неандертальцев, которые одевают костюм…

\- Ладно, - прервал его Крис. – Держите меня в курсе и старайтесь держать себя в руках, окей, ребята? Мы должны любить ближних своих, и коллег из соседних агентств тоже.

\- О да, - вздохнул Эзра. – Надеюсь, что люди из IRS _(прим. автора: Internal Revenue Service/Служба внутренних доходов – организация правительства США, которая собирает налоги)_ будут хотя бы внешне похожи на людей.

Крис застонал.

\- IRS? Иисусе, сколько еще агентств будет задействовано, чтобы прижать одного жалкого торговца левым алкоголем?

\- По-видимому, кроме вышеупомянутой торговли мистер Вильямс также уклонялся от уплаты налогов. А вы знаете, как Дядя Сэм не любит этого. Мы ожидаем двоих следователей из IRS в настоящий момент.

\- Не покалечьте их! – взмолился Крис. – И Христа ради, не дайте Натану начать тираду "налоги и работающая беднота" или Джейди донимать их вопросами, как они планируют собирать налоги в случае ядерной войны. И ты, никаких налоговых махинаций!

\- Мистер Лараби, вы оскорбляете меня…

\- Лучше, чем пристрелить тебя. Обещай.

Эзра вздохнул.

\- Обещаю. Клянусь могилой матушки…

\- Твоя мать жива.

\- Это оборот речи.

\- Обернешься мертвым, если выкинешь что-то. Не заставляйте меня приезжать в офис.

Крис положил телефон и уронил голову на руки.

 

 

На своем следующем приеме у врача Крис настоял, чтобы ему разрешили вернуться на работу. Посопротивлявшись, доктор Бишоп закрыл ему больничный, но обязал три недели сидеть за столом, выполняя легкую работу. Возвращение Лараби в офис было встречено всеобщим восторгом.

\- Никогда не думал, насколько тяжело управлять этой бандой, - признался Джозая. – Крис, ты единственный, кто может справиться с ними.

\- Банда Лараби, - объявил Джейди.

Крис одарил их своим взглядом, но все видели, что суровость была напускной.

\- Докладывайте, что тут у вас, - приказал Крис, тяжело опускаясь на стул возле стола Вина.

Дорога утомила его, хотя за рулем RAM'a был Вин, и Крис просто сидел на пассажирском сидении. Но будь он проклят, если признается в своей слабости.

\- Мы заканчиваем дело Вильямса, по крайней мере ту часть, что связана с ATF, - принялся за доклад Джозая. – Тревис сегодня спустил нам еще одно дело – проверить один подозрительный магазинчик. Эзра превысил месячный бюджет, повесив на ATF расходы, что он сделал, работая под прикрытием.

\- Смею напомнить, мистер Санчес, что предполагалось, что я  должен покупать, - выступил в свою защиту Эзра. – А как я могу покупать, не совершая при этом расходов?

\- Можно было купить на сумму, на порядок меньшую, - ответил Джозая.

Было очевидно, что этот спор шел давно. Крис поднял руку.

\- Довольно. Я разберусь. Что еще?

\- Вин почти прострелил ксерокс.

Бровь Криса взметнулась, и он посмотрел на Таннера.

\- Это нужно было видеть, - Джозая улыбнулся, вспоминая. – Никто не поверит, что парень, который может часами сидеть неподвижно в засаде со своей винтовкой, не может подождать минуту, пока прогреется ксерокс. Он выхватил свой SIG и собирался выстрелить в несчастный аппарат. К счастью, Натан успел броситься на него и отобрать оружие.

\- А, черт, Крис, я просто был не в духе, - отозвался Вин.

Он был более чем не в духе тогда. Все на работе было не так без Криса.

\- Ну и Бак получил взбучку от Тревиса за шум на рабочем месте, - закончил доклад Джозая.

Крис посмотрел на старейшего друга.

\- Крис, я не виноват. Просто моя бывшая девушка увидела меня в ресторане с моей нынешней девушкой, но она еще не знала, что она уже бывшая, и утром пришла сюда…

\- Нам повезло, что после этого не пришлось менять в офисе все мониторы и вставлять новые стекла, - пробормотал Натан.

\- Ладно, ребята, веселье закончилось, теперь к работе, - приказал Крис.

 

Он настоял, чтобы самому отправиться в магазин, деятельность которого заинтересовала ATF.

\- Слишком много для сидячей работы, - пытался остановить его Таннер.

\- Вин, я просто хочу посмотреть, а не разносить это место к чертям.

\- В твоем случае это одно и то же, Ковбой.

Наконец, Вин сдался и вместе с Крисом спустился в гараж. Он сел за руль RAM'a, и Крис не возражал, зная, что давить на Таннера можно до определенного момента. К тому же Вин легко справлялся с мощной машиной, и Крису нравилось просто сидеть и наблюдать за ним. Они быстро добрались до магазина и еще быстрее справились с проверкой. Это была только разведка на местности перед тем, как на долгие недели засесть за наблюдение и сбор информации. Они возвращались к припаркованному на обочине RAM'у, когда внимание Криса привлекла небольшая антикварная лавка. Они зашли туда и осмотрелись по сторонам. Лавка специализировалась на периоде Дикого Запада. Взгляд Криса пробежал по полкам, заваленным всевозможным товаром от шляп до седел, и остановился на витрине с оружием, возле которой уже стоял Вин.

\- Крис, иди сюда. Смотри, какая красота, - благоговейным шепотом сказал Вин.

Крис подошел к нему и посмотрел туда, куда был направлен взгляд техасца. В витрине лежал "Кольт-миротворец" 70-х годов ХІХ века в отличном состоянии. Глаза Криса загорелись, рука сама потянулась к револьверу, и продавец достал его из витрины. Пальцы Лараби привычно сжали рукоятку с отделкой из слоновой кости, как будто она была сделана под его руку. 

\- Он создан для тебя, - подтвердил эту мысль Вин.

\- Оружие в безупречном состоянии, - сказал продавец. – К нему также прилагаются оригинальные кобура и пояс, явно сделанные по заказу специально для этого оружия.

Он протянул им оружейный пояс из черной кожи, украшенный серебряными заклепками. Вин взял его и предложил Крису:

\- Примерь.

Пояс идеально сел на худых бедрах, "Кольт" гладко соскользнул в кобуру.

Крис глянул на ценник. Дорого, намного дороже, чем позволял здравый смысл, но будь оно все проклято.

\- Я возьму его.

Они вышли из магазина, Крис продолжал крутить в руках покупку. Вдруг он замер, и Вин повернулся к нему.

\- Смотри, - тихо сказал Крис.

Его палец поглаживал что-то на рукоятке. Вин взял "Кольт" и посмотрел. На слоновой кости были выцарапаны две буквы – "C. L.".

\- Это судьба, Ковбой.

 

Вин вел RAM по улицам Денвера назад к Федеральному Зданию, краем глаза наблюдая за играющим с "Кольтом" Крисом, и в его голове сами по себе сложились строчки. Он никогда не читал много поэзии, но его сердце от рождения было сердцем поэта.

I stare across that solitary plain, each and every dawn.

Always searching for a hero's heart.

A stranger bleeds, his hope lays near death...

Clutching a tangled wreath to crown a hero's heart.

 

Вечером они впервые растопили камин. Осень вступила в свои права, и пламя отгоняло промозглую сырость, бросало уютные блики вокруг, согревало двух людей, устроившихся на диване. Крис лежал, положив голову на колени Вина, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием. Это был идеальный вечер для того, чтобы завести разговор о том, о чем он думал все последнее время.

\- Вин, переезжай на ранчо. Навсегда.

Рука Вина, игравшая с его волосами, замерла. Крис поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с растерянными синими глазами.

\- Ты все равно живешь на ранчо сейчас. Откажись от квартиры в Пургатори.

Вин знал, что он проводит на ранчо каждую ночь и почти все его вещи уже здесь, но окончательно, официально переехать… это так официально. И страшно. Хотя он знал, что не сможет больше ночевать в своей квартире. Если он останется там один, ночные кошмары захлестнут его. Они душили его, когда Крис был в больнице, пропитали его подушку, его кровать. Но сделать последний шаг, полностью отказаться от своей жизни…

И было еще одно.

\- Как к этому отнесутся на работе? Что мы живем вместе на ранчо?

\- Вин, мы уже говорили об этом. О наших отношениях и работе, - напомнил Крис.

\- Да. И мое мнение не изменилось. Это угрожает твоей карьере.

\- Вин. Никто не будет знать. Адреса агентов не разглашаются, и кроме ребят только Тревис будет в курсе. Я нужен ему, и он закроет глаза. А если это станет представлять проблему… Я уйду из ATF.

\- Так просто?

Крис пожал плечами.

\- Эту потерю я смогу пережить.

Он несколько минут лежал молча, затем сказал:

\- Через несколько лет я могу выйти на полную пенсию в счет былых заслуг. Можно будет превратить это место в настоящее ранчо.

\- Ты такой старый? – поддразнил его Таннер.

\- Я покажу тебе "старый", - прошипел Крис и, обхватив шею Вина рукой, потянул его вниз.

Намного позже, когда они лежали в темноте спальни, Крис прошептал:

\- Обещай, что подумаешь.

\- Обещаю.

 

Т7 решила отпраздновать День Благодарения у Бака дома. Джозая пообещал приготовить индейку, Бак и Джейди должны были обеспечить пиво, все остальные также вносили лепту в праздничный стол. Всю неделю перед праздником разговоры в офисе шли только об этом. Крис не прикрикивал на своих людей, но и не участвовал в обсуждении планов. В День Благодарения он предложил Вину ехать вперед, сказав, что ему нужно доделать что-то на ранчо. Вин не настаивал и отправился в город на своем "Джипе".

"Джип" избрал именно этот день, чтобы поломаться как раз при въезде в Денвер.

\- Ну давай, упрямый мул, заводись! – упрашивал Вин, пытаясь вернуть старую развалюху к жизни.

Поняв, что он ничего не добьется, Вин прикинул свои возможности. Он мог подождать здесь Криса, а мог попросить кого-то из ребят подобрать его. Оглянувшись, он понял, что находится недалеко от дома Эзры, и сильный северный ветер склонил его ко второму варианту. Он вытащил сотовый и набрал Стендиша.

\- Эз? Это Вин. Можешь подобрать меня? Мой "Джип" поломался, а Крис задержится на ранчо… Только побыстрее, Эз, тут ужасно холодно… Да, я знаю, что мне всегда холодно, но что еще ожидать в этом чертовом Колорадо… И я не собираюсь покупать нормальную закрытую машину… Ну и что, что мой "Джип" упрямый мул… Давай, жду.

Через несколько минут на дороге показался роскошный "Ягуар", и Вин с облегчением забрался в теплый салон, прихватив с собой еду, которую он приготовил на ранчо для вечеринки. "Ягуар" быстро доставил их к дому, в котором находилась квартира Бака. Джейди также жил здесь, снимая у Бака одну комнату за бутылку пива в месяц. Бак приютил парня, когда тот только получил работу в Т7 и не имел денег, чтобы снять собственное жилье, и жизненного опыта, чтобы заботиться о себе, да так они и остались, прекрасно уживаясь друг с другом.

Когда Вин и Эзра вышли из лифта на нужном этаже, их встретила довольно пошлая песенка, распеваемая двумя не особо трезвыми голосами. Агенты переглянулись и направились в сторону квартиры Бака, и пение становилось громче по мере их приближения. Вскоре они увидели Бака и Джейди, сидящих на ящиках с пивом под собственной дверью. Значительное количество пустых бутылок уже валялось вокруг.

\- А, черт, вы начали вечеринку без нас, - протянул Вин.

\- Ага, - радостно согласился Бак. – Вот, бери пиво. Оно не очень холодное, но все же пиво.

\- Спасибо, Бак, но, может, мы все-таки зайдем внутрь?

Вин заметил злые лица соседей, выглядывающие из дверей.

\- О, а что с твоим носом? Он такой красный.

\- Бак…

\- Ладно-ладно. Так вот, насчет внутрь… Здесь маленькая проблема. Видите ли, мы с Джейди вышли за пивом, и забыли ключи.

\- А потом не смогли открыть дверь и напились здесь, да?

\- Ага, - Бак и Джейди вместе захихикали, затем Бак немого успокоился и повернулся к Стендишу. – Эзра, вся надежда на тебя.

\- Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Вилмингтон?

\- Ну, не притворяйся. Я знаю, что ты можешь открыть любой замок.

\- Вы оскорбляете меня.

\- Неее, я прошу тебя спасти нас от продолжения вечеринки на лестнице.

Преувеличенно вздохнув, Эзра достал что-то из своего бумажника и подошел к двери. Вин взял протянутую бутылку и открыл ее своими ключами.

\- И давно вы здесь сидите? – спросил он, отпивая горькую жидкость.

\- Пару часов, наверно. Представляешь, Кид забыл купить пиво.

\- Я забыл?! Ты не включил его в список покупок!

\- Какой дурак включает пиво в список покупок, это и так очевидно, что его всегда нужно покупать!

\- Откуда я знал, в конце концов, я не имею привычки его пить! И к тому же не я забыл ключи.

\- Дааа? Тогда они были у тебя в кармане все это время?

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду! Ты за рулем, значит, у тебя ключи и от квартиры.

\- С каких пор это закон?

Двери вокруг опять стали открываться, и раздраженные голоса принялись орать на них, приказывая заткнуться. К огромному облегчению Вина, дверь, над которой колдовал Эзра, наконец-то открылась.

\- Джентльмены, не пройти ли нам внутрь? – пригласил Стендиш и вошел в квартиру.

\- Хорошая идея, - пробормотал Вин.

Он поднялся и принялся заносить в квартиру свой пакет и ящики с пивом. Покончив с этим, он окинул взглядом царящий вокруг бардак, неубранный после завтрака стол и добавил раздраженно:

\- Надеюсь, все будет готово к тому времени, как приедет Крис.

\- А то как будто Крис приедет, - пробормотал Бак.

\- Он обещал, Бак!

\- Да-да, конечно…

\- Он обещал, - твердо повторил Вин.

Крис пообещал ему, значит, он будет здесь. Просто и ясно. Вина не интересовало, насколько дольше Бак знал Криса. Он знал Криса сейчас.

Появились Джозая и Натан, неся самую большую индейку, что только может существовать.

\- Проклятье, ну и как я должен ее разогревать? Она не влезет в мою духовку, – пожаловался Бак.

\- Успокойся, брат, мы разрежем ее, - успокоил его Джозая. – А где Крис, что-нибудь не так?

\- Все так, - ответил Бак. – Он сейчас, скорее всего, набрался как скунс и вспоминает прошлое. Это его единственный способ проводить День Благодарения и Рождество с тех пор, как погибли Сара и Адам.

Вин сцепил зубы, но промолчал. Джозая бросил украдкой на него взгляд и сменил тему:

\- Давайте займемся обедом.

Сообща они быстро прибрали в комнате и накрыли стол. Едва все было готово и индейка заняла почетное место в центре стола, в дверь тихо постучали. Бак открыл дверь и пораженно уставился перед собой. На пороге стоял Крис. Трезвый Крис.

 

Зима опустилась на Денвер, а с ней и рождественское настроение. И Крис сам не понял, как получилось, что он пригласил "семерку" праздновать Рождество на ранчо. Он просто вышел к Тревису подписать бумаги, совершенно не обращая внимания на идущие в офисе разговоры о предстоящем празднике. Рождество было последней вещью, которая его интересовала. А когда он вернулся, то с недоумением услышал, как Вин говорит, что хорошо было бы собраться на ранчо, и все тут же подхватили идею и проявили такой дар стратегического планирования, который Крис никогда не замечал в них при подготовке операций. И Вин принимал живейшее участие в обсуждении этих планов. А потом поднял глаза и посмотрел Крису прямо в душу. Этими чертовыми огромными синими глазами, которые умоляли разрешить, умоляли не разбивать мечту про первое настоящее Рождество в его жизни. И Крис не мог отказать этим глазам. И он пригласил всех на ранчо. И дал себя втянуть в обсуждение планов. И сам дал несколько идей. И даже согласился установить в зале чертову елку.

 

Засахаренные сливы.

Он понятия не имел, что это такое, но это звучало хорошо. Звучало по-рождественски, и праздник уже близко…

Танцующие засахаренные сливы… Откуда это вообще взялось? Он когда-то знал, много лет назад. Мама читала ему этот стишок…

The night before Christmas...

Нет.

It was the night before...

Нет.

‘Twas the night before Christmas...

Вот.

Да, вот так. И сейчас ночь перед Рождеством, как раз сейчас Рождественский вечер.

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and sugarplums danced, and creatures didn't stir.

И сейчас все тихо. Все спокойно.

Он осмотрелся вокруг. Явно ничего не шевелилось в этот момент – кроме, возможно, парочки крыс здесь, в старой части города, и то вряд ли в такую холодную погоду.

А было по-настоящему холодно. Все вокруг было действительно холодным и неподвижным. И серым.

Он повернулся и пробежал глазами по пустым улицам.

Высокие, темные здания возвышались вокруг него как молчаливые, размытые призраки, их верхние этажи сливались с ночным небом.

Все улицы вокруг выглядели одинаково. Он мог быть где угодно, в любом городе, но он знал, что это Денвер. Знал, что пики Скалистых гор возвышаются высоко над крышами офисных зданий. Если бы время было более ранним, он мог бы видеть их.

Но было поздно. И темно.

Улицы были пустынны, тротуары пусты. Наверно, потому что сейчас Рождественский вечер, подумал он. А может потому, что они были скользкими, как стекло.

Обледенелыми.

Лед покрывал тротуарную плитку почти невидимым слоем, и дорога блестела как зеркало. Он уже поскользнулся несколько раз, ковбойские ботинки не предназначены для гололеда. Он пожалел, что не надел другую обувь, его пальцы на ногах уже онемели от холода.

Но кто мог предположить, что он будет бродить по городу этой ночью?

Рождественский вечер, и все вокруг замерло.

Он подул на свои пальцы, затем похлопал руками, и это немного согрело их. Он должен был надеть перчатки.

Магазины в домах вокруг были закрыты, их витрины темны и молчаливы. Еще час назад они были ярко освещены, ангелы и эльфы украшали их, изнутри доносились рождественские гимны. Он помнил, что ходил по этим магазинам, делая покупки, потому что у него еще оставалось время.

Достаточно времени перед Рождеством.

Но сейчас магазины были закрыты. И вокруг было тихо.

Он вздохнул. Он что-то должен был сделать, но не помнил, что. Что-то купить? Но уже некогда.

Он пошел дальше, держась напряженно, чтобы не поскользнуться и не повторить падение, глаза время от времени поднимались на темные окна.

Нигде никого.

Он снова подул на пальцы. Проклятье, было холодно, даже его дыхание замерзало. Его руки соскользнули к месту на боку, которое безбожно болело, хотя он не помнил, почему…

Он упал и ударился обо что-то?

Он не мог вспомнить, но бок болел. И голова болела. Дьявольски болела. В любом случае, какая разница почему оно болело, он знал, где он, и знал, какой сегодня день, а это покрывало основные вопросы, которые задают в таких случаях.

Хотя он не был уверен, почему он здесь…

Который час?

Поздно, знал он. Это Рождественский вечер, и в голове стал звучать гимн, который Джейди напевал на работе, и она стала рассказываться еще сильнее.

Он прошел еще немного и осознал, что дрожит. Хотя на нем было две рубашки, он был без куртки. Идиот, без куртки и без сотового, чтобы позвонить кому-то.

И который час?

Ему нужно согреться, но он знал эту часть города, и здесь нет ничего подходящего, а что и могло бы быть, закрыто. Все разошлись по домам к своим семьям и любимым.

Он что-то упустил.

Впереди показалось кафе, вывеска которого светилась. Оно было открытым.

Откуда, черт возьми, оно взялось?

Но какая к черту разница, откуда, раз оно открыто, и он бросился вперед.

Он вошел, внутри было пусто, только старуха сидела за одним столиком, сжимая в руках чашку кофе. Она улыбнулась ему, и он улыбнулся в ответ, затем прошел к стойке и сел. Откуда-то доносился рождественский гимн, "Silent Night", предположил он. Он осмотрелся вокруг и увидел на стене меню. Но он не был голоден, на самом деле ему слегка тошнило, и пить он тоже не хотел. Он просто хотел согреться. Поэтому он налил себе кофе из кофейника.

Ему продолжало быть холодно. И одиноко.

Странно, он никогда раньше не тяготился одиночеством.

Его взгляд упал на пирожные в витрине.

\- Угощайтесь, - предложила барменша, появившаяся их кухни, но Вин отказался:

\- Спасибо, я не голоден.

Крис никогда бы не поверил, что он отказался от сладостей, подумал он. Барменша пожала плечами и зажгла сигарету.

\- Вам не мешает дым? – спросила она.

Он отрицательно покачал головой. Почему-то запах табака успокаивал его. Напоминал о ком-то.

Лараби.

Кофе было замечательным на вкус, и внезапно он подумал, что можно было бы съесть одно из этих пирожных, но затем вспомнил что-то.

\- Который час? – спросил он.

\- Не знаю, - ответила барменша. – Время не имеет значения для меня, один час такой же, как и другой.

\- Может, тебе лучше сесть здесь, сынок, - услышал он голос старухи и обернулся. – Этот диванчик намного удобней стула. Хотя, конечно, у тебя должна быть лучшая компания в этот вечер, чем общество старухи.

\- Не против вашей компании, - честно сказал он, опускаясь на диван. Здесь действительно было лучше.

\- У тебя есть друзья.

Она сказала это как утверждение, не вопрос. Он не знал, как ответить, поэтому просто кивнул. Да, у него есть друзья.

\- А ты их друг?

Он кивнул снова, думая о "семерке". Они были больше как семья, чем друзья. И был Крис…

\- Тогда тебе есть куда пойти.

Да. Обрывки воспоминаний пронеслись в его голове. Он ехал на ранчо, к Крису. Но как-то оказался здесь, в старой части города. И его голова болела. И бок тоже. Но это его не беспокоило. Его беспокоило другое.

\- Который час?

\- Он ждет тебя.

\- Что?

\- Ты должен вернуться к нему.

Что за черт? 

\- Ты опаздываешь, Вин, и я хочу помочь тебе успеть.

Что?!

\- Вы сказали мое имя?

\- Неужели? Я не помню.

Он растерялся. Может, ему показалось.

\- Ты должен вернуться домой, Вин.

\- Домой?

\- Там твой дом. И у тебя есть время.

\- Я не знаю, сколько времени сейчас…

\- Ты должен только захотеть.

\- Я не хочу быть один, - вдруг признался он.

\- Ты не один. Он любит тебя.

Эти слова хлестнули его как пощечина. Он не думал о Боге вечность. Потупившись, он сказал:

\- Бог любит меня, я знаю.

Старуха рассмеялась:

\- О да, Он тоже. Но я говорю не о Нем. Я говорю о нем.

Голова и бок стали болеть сильнее.

\- Ты заставляешь его ждать, Вин. Возвращайся домой. У тебя еще достаточно времени.

Старуха взяла свою старую потрескавшуюся сумочку и вышла из кафе. Он подумал, что должен попросить у барменши аспирин, но не мог двинуться с места. Его голова упала на столик.

Кто-то звал его по имени, и он попытался открыть глаза. Барменша? Нет, женщина в белом. Затем он услышал другой голос. Голос, который он безошибочно узнает всегда, даже если он искажен страхом и паникой.

\- Вин? Вин?! Вииин! Пустите меня к нему!

Штора, которая отгораживала каталку, на которой он лежал, отлетела в сторону, и показался Крис. Бледный, перепуганный Крис, который бросился к нему. Вин приподнял голову и спросил:

\- Я опоздал?

\- Нет, ты не опоздал, - выдохнул Крис, его рука гладила лицо Вина.

\- Что случилось?

\- Мне позвонили и сказали, что "Джип" на перекрестке ударила другая машина, и ты в больнице.

\- А. Помоги мне сесть.

\- Вин…

\- Я в порядке, Крис. Пара ушибов и шишка на голове.

Крис бросил взгляд на доктора, и тот кивнул, подтверждая. Он помог Вину сесть на каталке.

\- Который час, Крис?

Лараби бросил взгляд на наручные часы.

\- Начало одиннадцатого.

\- Забери меня домой, Крис.

\- Домой?

Вин вскинул на него ярко-синие глаза.

\- Разве я не сказал? Я отказался от квартиры в Пургатори. Поехали на ранчо. Домой. Мы должны успеть встретить наше первое Рождество дома.

\- Домой, - тихо повторил Крис.

 

2012


End file.
